Tres, dos, uno ¡Estamos al aire!
by Lamb'stown
Summary: "¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco". OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.
1. Corazón radial

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—. —Ehm… mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga…— Y ese fue el comienzo de Corazón radial, un chico al cual habían cambiado por un par de pechos". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Corazón radial.

* * *

_Bad Romance – Lady Gaga_

La pegajosa canción sonaba a un volumen bajo, todos estábamos expectantes fuera de la oficina del jefe: Michael Newton, a la espera de las 'buenas nuevas' que estaban recién salidas del horno. Ángela se comía las uñas nerviosamente, mientras que Ben no dejaba de tamborilear sus dedos sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá, yo, por mi parte, mordía mi labio inferior incesantemente.

— Si sigo escuchando a Lady Gaga mataré al primero que pase por aquí, ¿no podría alguien hacerla callar? —tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, a punto de estallar en un ataque de histeria.

Si escuchaba un tartamudeo más de parte de la señorita Gaga, me volvería loca.

— Chicos, tranquilos, ya verán que no es nada malo —James nos guiñó un ojo –nos guiñó, quise suponer que fue a todo y no solo a mi–, cuando pasó junto a nosotros cargando unos cuantos _CD's _en una roñosa caja que llevaba entre sus brazos.

_«Ya verán que no es nada malo.»_

¿Por qué tendría que serlo?

Ángela, Ben y yo compartimos una mirada de pánico. Gracias a James, las dudas habían crecido en nuestro interior. Cuando el chico estuvo unos pasos más allá, mi morena amiga rodó sus ojos y soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Ya, creo que estamos siendo _un poco _paranoicos —fruncí el ceño y le di la mirada de _'¿Estás de broma?'_. Cuando tu jefe te cita a ti y a otros de tus más cercanos colegas, es porque _algo _realmente está pasando y no solo paranoia nuestra— Dijiste que matarías al primero que pasara por aquí… ¿A qué estas esperando, Swan?

— Hay muchos testigos presentes.

— Sabes que te ayudaríamos a enterrar el cuerpo, Bells —Ben me guiñó un ojo mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de Ángela, atrayéndola a su pecho.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

Tenía un revoltijo de sonidos en mi cabeza, por un lado estaba Gaga con sus _Ro-Ro-Ro-ma-mance_, el bendito sonido de las manecillas del reloj, y los ruiditos molestos que hacen mis dos amigos mientras se enrollaban junto a mí para pasar la tensión del momento. Todo me estaba sacando de quicio. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a tararear _Nocturne de Chopin, _mi mente se relajó claramente al recordar la melodía y una involuntaria sonrisa se posó en mis labios, sí, a mis veintidós años era una gran fanática de la música clásica y sus derivados.

— ¡Swan, Weber, Cheney, adelante! —la aniñada voz de Mike resonó por el pasillo, me tensé mientras me ponía de pie, imaginando un centenar de escenarios donde el más drástico decía en letras grandes y de un verde fosforescente: ¡Estás despedida!

Nos adentramos lentamente al despacho de Mike, ninguno de nosotros quería apurar lo inevitable. Ben cerró la puerta tras nosotros y la habitación se sumió en un extraño silencio; Mike tenía una conciliadora sonrisa adornando su rostro y nosotros tratábamos con toda la fuerza que nos quedaba estirar la comisura de nuestros labios aunque fuera en una simple mueca de cortesía.

— ¡Chicos, tomen asiento! —su voz tan entusiasta causaba ciertos estragos en mis tímpanos. Asentimos, Ángela y yo tomamos asiento en las sillas que reposaban frente a su escritorio, mientras que Ben se quedaba de pie entre nosotras, apoyando cada una de sus manos en los respaldos— Bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias.

Me aguanté las ganas de rodar mis ojos.

_«Tengo buenas y malas noticias»_

Esa frase era tan típica como la tan conocida: 'No eres tú, soy yo'.

— Las malas primero —la profunda voz de Ben me trajo de regreso, cerré mis ojos, tomando la mano de Ángela firmemente entre la mía. Mike sonrió abiertamente y se puso de pie, escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a balancearse en la punta de sus pies.

— Bien, chicos, me apena decir esto… —abrí uno de mis ojos, la sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro de niño— Su programa ha sido cancelado —no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que un fuerte y abatido suspiro escapó de mis labios.

Las letras grandes y de un verde fosforescente volvieron a aparecer en mi mente.

— ¿Y qué buenas noticias hay? ¿Nos pagaron un buen dinero finalmente? —las mejillas de Mike se sonrojaron tenuemente cuando esas palabras abandonaron mis labios de forma arisca. Dios, por lo menos pagarnos _todo de una _sería lo ideal, no como lo han estado haciendo estos últimos dos años. Ángela le dio un suave apretón a mi mano, por lo que traté de controlarme.

— Bueno, no, esa no es al buena noticia —Mike me sonrió con vergüenza— La verdad es que la sintonía de la estación de música clásica fue la más baja estos últimos meses, esa música no _está en onda _—un nuevo apretón en mi mano hizo que me mordiera la lengua y me tragara todas las palabrotas que quería decir— Y hemos pensado en un nuevo estelar a esa hora…

— ¿Nos quitaras el trabajo y pondrás a unos estúpidos incompetentes poniendo_ música en onda_? —pregunté con acides, sin poder contenerme. Mike suspiró pacientemente y negó con su cabeza.

— Bella, déjame terminar, por favor —asentí un tanto avergonzada— Bueno, ustedes serán esos 'estúpidos incompetentes' —mis ojos se abrieron de asombro e incomprensión— Tenemos una nueva propuesta y queremos; más bien,_ quiero_, que ustedes tres trabajen en ella.

— Espera, estas tratando de…

— ¿De qué trataría el programa? —Ángela le pregunto, interrumpiendo cualquier discurso que saliera de mi boca y pudiera arruinar nuestro futuro en la estación radial. Mike caminó alrededor de su escritorio y tomó asiento en el borde de este, cruzó sus brazos y sonrió genuinamente, sus grandes ojos azules tenían una chispa de emoción.

— Sería algo así como un _talk show _—alcé una de mis cejas pidiendo una explicación. Mike rodó sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente— Me explico, se pondría música, pedidos y demás; pero la clave del programa, es el locutor que estará esperando los problemas que tienen las personas de hoy en día, y el cual dará unas palabras para ayudar a su mejoría —mi otra ceja se arqueó, tratando de encontrar el punto del programa— Bien, Bella, no me mires así. Tu estarías encargada de escuchar los problemas amorosos de las personas y aconsejarlos ¿Ahora captaste la idea? —fue su turno de alzar una de sus rubias cejas, yo solo estaba con la boca abierta en una gran 'o'.

Ángela y Ben se largaron a reír abiertamente ante mi mutismo, la verdad es que no lograba procesar esa información aun. Mis ojos se clavaron suplicantes en el rostro de Mike.

— Mike, por favor dime que no hablas en serio —Mike se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente, rodeó su escritorio y volvió a tomar asiento tras de él.

— Es eso, o que se vayan de la estación —entrecerré mis ojos cuando una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sus blancos dientes relucían y gritaban frente a mi cara _'No tienes escapatoria, cariño'_.

— ¡Aceptamos! —Ángela y Ben chillaron antes de que yo si quiera pudiera soltar un suspiro, cerré mis ojos y asentí con mi cabeza lentamente.

— Tú te atienes a las consecuencias Mike —le advertí cuando me ponía de pie, lista para dejar su despacho — Poner a la persona con menos relaciones amorosas en el mundo… ¡Para dar consejos! Estúpido, simplemente estúpido —murmuré entre dientes, completamente enfurruñada. Ben rodeo mis hombros con su brazo y me dio un suave apretón.

— Lo que Bella quiere decir es: "Gracias Mike por esta genial oportunidad, no te defraudaremos" —agregó Ben, divirtiéndose a costas mías. Resoplé y entorné mis parpados, Mike soltó una enorme carcajada.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana ¡Ven preparada… _Isa_! —mis pies se quedaron estancados en el umbral de la puerta, me giré lentamente, esperando que mis oídos estuvieran con el agua de la ducha o algo.

— ¿Co-cómo me acabas de llamar? —si de un tic se hubiera tratado, mi ojo estaría saltando irrefrenablemente en estos momentos.

— Isa, tu _nombre artístico _—me contestó con esa reluciente sonrisa en su rostro.

— Mi nombre artístico… —murmuré pensativa— ¿Sabes que eso suena como que seré una prostituta? Isa, la dama de la noche —bufé, cruzándome de brazos, sacándole una risa a todos.

— Mañana veremos los pormenores, ahora vayan a sus casas, descansen; Ben, piensa en la música; Ángela, piensa en un nombre para el programa y tu… —su dedo índice me apuntó— Solo se tu misma, cariño.

Dejé su despecho con esas palabras girando en mi mente.

_«Solo se tu misma, cariño.»_

Ese, definitivamente, ha sido el peor consejo que he recibido de Mike.

_..._

_White Horse – Taylor Swift._

Bufe audiblemente por la cruel ironía de la canción. Ángela se encogió de hombros al otro lado de la vitrina y Ben soltó una pequeña risita. Cuando la canción estaba llegando a su final, una voz anunció el nuevo estelar que se estrenaba; "Corazón radial" el genialísimo nombre que Ángela le había dado al programa había causado furor en todas las personas de la estación.

Ángela levantó su pulgar, anunciándome que el show estaba por comenzar.

— ¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco.

— _Ehm_… _mhmm _—la persona que estaba al otro lado del auricular carraspeó con incomodidad— Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga… —mis ojos se abrieron de dos en dos ante mi primer llamado hecho por un chico.

Un chico al cual habían cambiado por un par de pechos.

¿Qué se supone que diga a eso?

¿Qué consejo debería darle a la pobre alma a la cual habían cambiado de una manera tan ruin?

¿Cómo demonios podría el competir con unos pechos?

"_Cariño, tú no tienes lo que a ella le gusta. Ahora existen ciertos cambios de sexo con la tecnología avanzada que tenemos, ¡viva América!"_

Definitivamente iba a matar a Mike cuando lo viera.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Tal vez algunas se preguntarán _"¿Qué putas hace Marina subiendo una nueva historia?" _bueno, me explico XD ¿Recuerdan que las hice votar para ver cual historia de las que tenían abandonada y había borrado de fanfiction continuara? bueno, esta gano a "Rebeldes sin causa" (btw, la pregunta que hice fue muy larga XD) Y hoy, mientras venía en la micro luego de estar todo el puñetero día haciendo trabajos para la Universidad me dije _"Marina, debes hacer algo por las chicas de ff que te han tenido una paciencia del demonio porque actualizas el día del orto"_, y así fue como me dije que este es un pequeño obsequio para ustedes, con el cual no me demoraré en actualizar porque tengo hasta el cap. 16 si no me equivoco, así que tendrán un pedacito de mi cada semana si se impacientan por **"Primerizo" **o **"Cada príncipe con su color"**, los cuales tengo que ir escribiendo en cada tiempito libre que me de la jodida U.

¡Espero les guste mi regalito y que lo hayan disfrutado!  
_y lo sigan haciendo en cada actualización :)_

Lamb.


	2. Primer caso: Ella prefiere las boobies

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—. —Ehm… mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga…— Y ese fue el comienzo de Corazón radial, un chico al cual habían cambiado por un par de pechos". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Primer caso: Ella prefiere las boobies.

* * *

— Ahm… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? —el nerviosismo estaba tangente en mi voz, Ángela seguía alzando sus pulgares y Ben modulaba un claro _"Lo estás haciendo bien". _Suspire, esperando la respuesta del chico que fue cambiado por unas boobies.

— _Solo… Jazz_ —entrecerré mis ojos y luego quise golpearme por ser tan estúpida. Claro, ¿qué chico sensato diría su nombre en un programa de 'corazones rotos'? _hmpf_, si hasta para mi sonaba cursi.

— Bien, Jazz —sonreí por su apodo. ¿Qué? El Jazz era uno de los mejores géneros musicales— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo esa chica? —apoyé mi codo sobre el panel y esperé que el chico Jazz contestara.

— _Mi novia…_ —un carraspeo se escucho por la línea y luego continuo— _Ma… Mery__. Sí, Mery. Llevamos un año y medio como novios, ¿sabes?, todo era putamente genial con ella, y yo era el estúpido que cumplía todos sus caprichos. Le compraba sus cosas, la perdonaba cuando iba donde sus amigas por la noche y muchas cosas más; Claro, hasta que hace unos pocos meses atrás le presente a mi mejor amiga, Charlo… Charlie. Mi buena amiga Charlie _—apoyé mi otro codo sobre el panel, la historia –por una extraña y un tanto inusual razón– se me estaba haciendo interesante. El chico soltó una lúgubre risita que me estrujó el corazón— _Seh, creo que ese fue el peor error de mi vida._

— Cariño, tarde o temprano hubiera hecho lo mismo, con o sin tu amiga de por medio —sonreí tristemente por el chico, aunque él no pudiera ver el pequeño gesto— Ahora prosigue, te estoy escuchando atentamente.

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿qué llegué del trabajo y las encontré en mi cama haciendo… _—un exasperado bufido se escucho— _Bueno, tu sabes que estaban haciendo. ¿Cómo se supone que yo pueda competir con… con eso? Lo peor de esto es que… _—un carraspeo incómodo abandonó los labios del chico. Me enderecé un poco en mi lugar, frunciendo el entrecejo—,_ uhm, bueno…_ —su voz fue bajando de nivel, hasta convertirse en un vergonzoso susurro. Finalmente estaba sentada en posición recta escuchándolo con atención, mi sexto sentido de mujer me decía que algo más había ahí.

— Detente ahí —suspiré y luego dije con determinación— Aquí hay gato encerrado mi querido amigo, tú olvidaste confiarme algo en toda esta historia, ¿qué es eso que te avergüenza decir? —la línea estuvo muerta por los primeros segundos, incluso llegué a pensar que había cortado la comunicación, hasta que un nuevo suspiro se escucho.

— _Bien, todavía somos novios._

— ¡Me estás jodiendo! —chillé, mis ojos abiertos de par en par. Unos golpecitos llamaron mi atención, giré mi cabeza y vi a Ben haciéndome señas a través del cristal. _Oops_, había dicho una palabra prohibida.

— _Bueno, uhm, creo que… podríamos decir que le permití tener… _—que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando—,_ ¡le permití tener una novia!, ¡mierda, lo dije!_ —la manera tan efusiva en la que confeso eso me hizo saber que el pobre muchacho lo tenía guardado en los más profundo de su ser— _Nunca podré tener… pechos ni nada de eso, a menos que engorde o me ponga tetas de silicona, ¿cómo mierda se supone que la satisfaga si ella…_

—… si ella prefiere las boobies?—la línea volvió a quedar muerta, así que decidí intervenir por una vez más— Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que ella no quiere nada de nada contigo, porque… prefiere las boobies? —una pequeña risita escapo de mis labios, no pude contenerla, ¡la situación era de lo mas bizarra!

— _¡Hey, no es gracioso!_ —la congoja en su voz me hizo volver a la 'seriedad' que estaba manteniendo hasta el momento en que… ella prefirió las boobies.

— Okay, lo siento, pero no puedo entenderlo… —rodé mis ojos y me volví a apoyar en el panel— Dime Jazz, ¿cuántos años tienes?

— _¿Veintidós?_ —alce mis manos al aire como plegaria a Jesucristo por toda esta locura. ¡Tenía veintidós años!, toda una vida por delante.

— Y… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo para convencerte de esa locura? Digo, dudo mucho que tú hayas tenido la idea de compartirla, ¿o me equivoco campeón? —entrecerré mis ojos y apoyé mi barbilla en mis manos, esperando su respuesta.

— _Bueno, podríamos decir que ella me hizo saber que no era lo mismo… Sexualmente hablando_ —alcé una ceja ante su declaración— _Ya sabes, yo soy un chico, Charlotte una chica _—a alguien se le acaba de escapar el nombre de su "mejor amiga"— _En fin, fue algo como "tu no me das lo que ella puede, y ella no puede darme lo mismo que tu". ¿Sabes? analizándolo bien, es algo así como el típico, "no eres tu, soy yo". Que idiota soy…_

— Nada de menospreciarse aquí —le dije seriamente— Está claro que Charlie no puede darle lo que tu: cosas lindas, alojamiento y creerle sus mentiras… —bufé y me desplomé en el mesón— Sip, creo que las mujeres somos más perceptivas —rodé mis ojos ante lo absurdo que estaba siendo— ¿Estas escuchando cada palabra que me dices?, para mí está más que claro lo que debes hacer con la novia modelo que tienes.

— _Ehr, ¿sí?, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? La verdad es que_… —un ruido sordo se escucho y luego su voz volvió a aparecer— _Yo la quiero, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Pensar que cuando no está conmigo, está sobajeándose con Charlotte me… me… ew._

— Ya sé que es lo que tú tienes que hacer… —sonreí, era tan simple. Ese era el problema general de todas las personas, les gusta dar vueltas en el asunto pero nunca son directos— Esto es lo que harás y síguelo al pie de la letra: Llamarás a tu novia, le dirás que se quede con sus boobies y romperás con ella…

— _Pero…_

— ¡Nada de _peros_, jovencito y escucha!, ¡hazte valer hombre por el amor de Dios! La chica boobiesestá jugando contigo; Por eso, te darás un relajante baño, te pondrás tu mejor ropa y el más delicioso de los perfumes y saldrás a divertirte, ¡ya verás cómo se te olvida el si quiera haber pensado en un trasplante de silicona! —una sonora carcajada salió del auricular— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

— _Terminar con María, ponerme mi mejor ropa y… ¡Joder, disfrutar de la vida!_ —María, ahí estaba el verdadero nombre de la chica que lo hizo dudar sobre su sexualidad. Quise saltar en mi asiento por la alegría impregnada en su voz.

— Cariño, eres hombre, pero no por eso te dejaras pisotear que como tu existen pocos en este mundo —sonreí y miré donde Ángela, le guiñé un ojo y acerqué el micrófono a mi boca un poco más— Jazz, sigue en la línea, ¡ahora nos vamos con _One more night _de_ Maroon 5_! Isa volverá con ustedes solo en unos minutos, aquí, ¡por Corazón Radial! —acomodé los auriculares en mi cuello y suspiré de satisfacción.

Para ser la primera vez lo había hecho bien, ¿no?

Recapitulemos.

Acabo de decirle a un chico que termine con su promiscua-y-bisexual-novia, la cual probablemente debe estar acariciando las boobies de su compañera mientras su acongojado y, pareciera ser, correcto novio habla de los problemas de su corazón con una desconocida de la radio.

Genial.

Le estaba agarrando el gusto a esto.

— Bella, el chico está en la línea uno —asentí en dirección a Ángela, y mientras la pegajosa canción seguía de fondo, tomé la línea uno.

— ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? Tranquilo, esto es, ahm, extraoficial —una suave risita se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.

— _Jasper, mi nombre es Jasper_ _Whitlock_ —Jazz, Jasper, bueno, la cosa tenía _algo _de sentido— _¿Sabes?, quiero agradecerte por lo que me has dicho, realmente, nunca lo pensé de ese modo… Uhm, ya sabes, toda esa mierda de que ella estuviera jugando conmigo y eso_ —rodé mis ojos, era extraño encontrar hombres ingenuos en el siglo XXI— _Y, para que quede claro, nunca pasó por mi mente ningún tipo de trasplantes… Creo…_ —una sonora carcajada nació desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

— Okay, Jasper —sonreí y tome un lápiz junto a un papel— Te daré mi número para que me llames, extraoficialmente, y me digas como te fue en tu salida a 'disfrutar de la vida', ¿te parece? Podría decirse que tienes suerte, me caíste bien —el chico rió nuevamente.

— _Está bien, dispara._

— 89136655 —soltó un suave 'listo' cuando hubo anotado el número— Ya verás como olvidaras este engorroso episodio de tu vida y quedará como un recuerdo para contarle a los nietos —hice una mueca con mis labios reconsiderando eso— Bueno, para cuando los nietos sean mayores de edad —sonreí— la vida es corta cariño y tienes que disfrutarla, además… Soy una curiosa que quiere todos los detalles —los dos soltamos unas suaves risas.

— _Gracias Isa, realmente_ —por primera vez, el que me llamaran Isa no me sonó como un insulto de lo mas bajo— _Tu programa va a ser un éxito chica, ¿hablamos luego?_

— Hablamos luego, _Jazz _—la luz roja que estaba sobre el número uno de la línea se apagó cuando ambos cortamos la llamada. Ángela elevó sus pulgares y Ben comenzó a bajarle el volumen a la estrepitosa música que se escuchaba.

— ¡Ya estamos de vuelta con Corazón Radial! ¿Alguna víctima de las jugadas de Cupido el día de hoy?

Y magistralmente cuatro luces –de las líneas uno, dos, cuatro y seis– se encendieron a la vez.

...

Caminar por los pasillos de la estación radial era como caminar con la mejor prenda por la alfombra roja, o algo por el estilo. En serio, ¿cómo todo puede cambiar así de rápido? Anteriormente nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, se metía con los aburridos de la sección clásica, ¡claro!, pero ahora éramos los reyes del cotilleo e _Isa _había causado una enorme sensación el día del lanzamiento del programa.

— Míralos Bella, mira sus caras llenas de envidia —miré por el rabillo a las personas que pasaban junto a nosotros—, solo me falta ver la cara de Lauren y seré feliz el resto del día —Ángela tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que me contagio en un santiamén.

_En-vi-dia._

Si señores, ellos nos tenían envidia ahora.

¿Quién iba a pensarlo?

— Cariño, tu felicidad será más grande ahora, las brujas del _reggaetón _se acercan —Ben pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Ángela. Jessica y Lauren venían hacia nosotros con cara de pocos amigos, eso solo significaba una cosa: ¡Adiós rating!

_¡Boo-yah!_

— Así que Isa, ¿huh? —fruncí mis labios con la sola mención del nombre, aun me costaba acostumbrarme y que saliera de los labios de Lauren no era de mucha ayuda— Solo fue el primer día, querida Bella, ya veremos cómo manejas la fama —y con un exagerado guiño hacia mi persona, siguió su rumbo.

— _¡Yay!,_ envidia, adoro esto. ¿Viste el humo salir de sus oídos?, oh cielos, ¡esto es lo mejor! Ahora nadie se atreverá a burlarse de nosotros —puse mis ojos en blanco. La verdad es que no me importaba si se burlaban de nosotros antes, me gustaba la sección clásica en la que trabajábamos antiguamente; aunque _Corazón Radial_ tiene lo suyo.

Ya, lo sé, me estoy encariñando.

— Mike, ya estamos aquí… —entramos a su despacho sin golpear; mala jugada— ¡Oh Dios Santo!, ¿no pueden hacer eso en otra parte? —cubrí mis ojos inmediatamente, pero la imagen de Mike y Kate sobre su escritorio se grabó en mi retina para siempre. Ángela y Ben soltaron unas pequeñas risitas y tiraron de mi brazo hacia las afueras del despacho, supe que estaba a salvo cuando el 'click' de la puerta al cerrarse sonó— Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se supone que miraré a Mike ahora que conozco su trasero? —Ángela soltó una gran carcajada— ¡No te rías Angie!, ¡acabo de ver su trasero al desnudo, eso no es gracioso!

Un carraspeo nos interrumpió, me giré lentamente y me encontré con los avergonzados ojos de Mike, Kate ya iba en la esquina contigua a la de nosotros. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un notorio color carmín y me quede varada ahí, bajo la divertida mirada de aquellos dos que se hacían llamar mis amigos.

El trasero de Mike era jodidamente blanco.

Como la cal.

Ew.

— Uhm, siento lo de hace un rato… —Mike estaba acomodando su corbata, en un pobre intento para aliviarse— Okay, pasemos, vamos a hablar sobre el programa y…

— Michael Eugene Newton, no pienso poner un pie en esa oficina donde acabas de tener _sexo express_ —apunté con mi dedo índice la puerta del terror, pasando por alto la 'tos' que soltó Ben a mi espalda— Hablaremos aquí, en el pasillo, cuando hayas desinfectado bien ese escritorio podría, siquiera el pensar, poner un pie dentro de _eso_.

— Mike, creo que mejor escuchamos a _Isa, _¿no? Le debes a ella el éxito que tuvo el programa el día de estreno —Ángela movió sus cejas sugestivamente y tomó asiento junto a Ben en uno de los sofás que estaban fuera del despacho de Mike.

— ¿A-a mi?, ¡pero si yo no tengo nada que decir! Tu nos llamaste _Mikey_, ahora, habla —Mike sonrió, cual niño pequeño que le regalan un enorme dulce. Su rostro parecía incluso más infantil que de costumbre.

— Tu lo pediste, dulzura —Mike me guiñó un ojo y luego se giró a mis dos amigos— Muchachos, ¡nos vamos a celebrar el fabuloso estrellato de Corazón Radial! —luego de se giró a mí con una lobuna sonrisa plasmada en su rostro— Isabella, cariño, serás el centro de atención esta noche.

Gemí audiblemente, ganándome unas risitas de burla por parte del resto.

...

— ¡Salud! — Todos estrellaron sus vasos, incluyéndome, cuando Mike hizo el 'brindis'.

_Todos._

Con eso me refiero a todo el personal de la estación radial. Incluso estaban las guarras de _Lessy_ –apodo para Lauren y Jessica, ya saben, como _Brangelina_–. Lo incómodo de todo esto eran las miradas que nos daba el mundo entero, porque sí, sus ojos diciéndome _"Maldita suertuda, solo fue tu primer día"_ me estaban causando una especie de pánico. Pero claro, ellos no se perderían la ronda de alcohol gratis que Mike prometió toda la noche, y en estos momentos yo me encontraba rodeada de personas hostiles hacia mi persona y volubles al alcohol.

— Amigos, queridos, estamos aquí reunidos por la señorita que está tratando de esconderse junto a mí —Mike me guiñó un ojo cuando el resto rió, haciendo que mis mejillas se colorearan de un tenue rosa— Cabe decir que "Corazón Radial" fue un total éxito en su primer día, ni siquiera _"Las nenas del caserío"…_—trate de ocultar mi risa con una tos, fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso ya que _Lessy_ me dio su característica mirada de gata en celo—…con la gran audiencia que siempre han tenido debido al género musical de su estación, lograron en su primer día, así que, el próximo brindis será por y para _Isa _—Mike se puso de pie y me obligó a pararme junto a él.

¿Qué no entendía que lo único que yo quería era desaparecer de ahí?

— ¡Un brindis por Isabella! —todos juntaron sus copas en el centro y la fiesta se desató.

Los primeros acordes de _Pour some sugar on me _comenzaron a sonar, mientras el gentío se enfrascaba en una amena y para nada importante conversación, me escabullí del lado de Mike. Cuerpos sudados, cuerpos sudados más alcohol, era una ecuación de lo mas terrorífica. Ya me había tomado mi copa del brindis, había cumplido poniendo la cara… ¿Es que no podría regresar a casa ahora a recostarme en mi amada cama?, Dios, de tan solo pensar en ella se me hacía agua la boca, su colchón de agua, esas almohadas de pluma…

Gracias a la adultez, mis días de siestas habían quedado en el olvido, por ende, tenía sueño las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, y hoy no era la excepción. ¡Mi paraíso era llegar a casa luego del trabajo en la radial para estirarme a patas sueltas un ratito pequeño! –ratito pequeño que duraba alrededor de cinco horas–. Para cumplir mi cometido de dejar la celebración sin ser notada por nadie de la "fiesta", tendría que chantajear a alguien, supongo, algún guardia que me cubra la espalda.

El tipo que resguardaba la entrada de la zona _VIP_ en la que estábamos y que obstruía mi vía de escape era perfecto, un mastodonte caído del cielo. Me acerqué a él con paso decidido y golpee su espalda tres veces. Se giró lentamente, mostrando una cara de completa seriedad cuando quedó frente a mi; tragué saliva de forma audible, el tipo era enorme –enrome en todos los sentidos de la palabra– su blanca piel contrastaba claramente con el negro de su atuendo, y sus ojos color cielo brillaban con diversión. Se cruzó de brazos y me observó alzando una de sus negras cejas. Era perturbante, en cualquier momento su camisa se rompía por la presión que hacían sus músculos.

Pobres músculos, estaban pidiendo auxilio atrapados en esa diminuta prenda que tal vez se le encogió en la lavadora.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señorita? —me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No obvié el tinte burlón que estaba impregnado en esa simple pregunta.

— Ahm, si —tomé el dobladillo de mi vestido y comencé a jugar con él de manera nerviosa— Uh, verás —suspiré y apunté a mis espaldas con mi dedo gordo— ¿ves a esas personas de allá? —el guardia observó por sobre mi cabeza y asintió, confundido—, bueno, son un dolor en el culo y no entienden que yo quiero dormir, por eso quiero escapar de aquí y solo necesito que digas que no me has visto, en caso de que alguno de ellos te pregunte —junté mis manos en forma de rezo y le semi-supliqué al tipo—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

— ¡Joder, está bien! —chilló, para así poder salvarse de mis pequeñas súplicas— Pero… ¿Qué ganaría yo con esto, cariño? —mis ojos se entrecerraron cuando una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, mostrando unos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas que contrastaban con la imagen de chico malo que quería dar.

— ¿Harías tu buena acción del día? —el gigante soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, por poco más y me traga al abrir su boca con la simple acción, luego se hizo a un lado y me indico que pasara con una sutil reverencia.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Bella —sonreí tenuemente, a modo de agradecimiento por lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Ahora es cuando me das tu número telefónico también? —movió sus cejas sugestivamente, causando un nuevo sonrojo en mi.

— Claro, y te dejo que me lleves a tu apartamento a pasar la noche, ¿no quieres que te de un masaje en los pies cuando lleguemos allí?—bufé— ¡Era por si te preguntaban por mí, bobo! —inflé mis mejillas en un acto de exasperación, lo que causó una nueva carcajada en él.

— Pareces un pequeño gatito enojado, no causas miedo alguno, es más, me dan ganas de abrazarte —su sonrisa se acrecentó— Yo soy Emmett —me dijo, guiñándome un ojo— Será mejor que te vayas ahora si no quieres que te vean, creo que te están buscando —traté de mirar por sobre su hombre, algo casi imposible si no estuviera con tacones, y vi claramente a Mike mirando hacía ambos lados en busca de mi persona en fuga.

— Bien, es hora de mi retirada. ¡Gracias Emmett, te debo una! —y con eso me giré y caminé directo a la salida del local.

Gemí de alivio cuando estuve finalmente en la acera.

La brisa golpeó contra mis desnudos hombros suavemente, suspiré de felicidad ante el cambio de ambiente; la atronadora música sonaba amortiguada y _eso_ fue miel para mis dañados oídos. La parada estaba a unos cuantos metros, pasé el chaleco que traía entre mis manos sobre mis hombros y caminé hacia allá con parsimonia, no era una gran fan de los locales abarrotados y menos si se trataba de locales llenos de gente sudorosa y apestando a alcohol.

Una chica menuda estaba sentada en la parada de autobús, su cabello azabache bailaba con el viento; me quedé unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella, esperando. De la nada apreció un chico rubio bien parecido caminando cabizbajo, se sentó –se tiró, mejor dicho, como un saco de papas– junto a la chica y soltó un audible suspiro. Los curiosos ojos azules de la muchacha se posaron en él, una hermosa sonrisa adornó sus labios que estaban pintados de un rosa fresa e inesperadamente estiró su pequeña mano, tomándome por sorpresa a mí y al chico en sí.

Joder, estaba viendo una de esas comedias románticas que Angie tanto ama en vivo y en directo.

— Mi nombre es Alice —se presentó, con una voz de soprano que me encandiló. El chico alzó su cabeza, un tanto confuso a decir verdad, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios— Puedes decirme Al, o Allie, o simplemente Alice, también puedes llamarme solo A, eso depende…

— Soy Jasper yo —Maestro Yoda ha hablado. El chico estiró su mano de manera cordial, cortando la verborrea de la joven y le dio un suave apretón a la que ella le ofrecía. Desvié mi mirada cuando comenzaron a hablar amenamente, ya había estado espiando mucho, y luego de unos minutos, se pusieron de pie y caminaron en dirección contraria a mí.

_Jasper._

El nombre del chico llegó de lleno a mi mente, y no pude evitar pensar en el consejo que le había dado al pobre hombre que cambiaron por un par de boobies horas antes. Sonreí; nunca me creí capaza de aconsejar algo así, es más, Ángela era la que normalmente me decía que saliera en busca de chicos, ¿y yo le dije a un chico desconocido que fuera a buscar alguna mujer por ahí? Si, este mundo estaba cada vez más raro.

Jasper.

Tal vez y solo fuera una coincidencia.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Sin betear, al igual que el primero, si tienes errores mis disculpas, ya saben que soy despistada. Espero les guste :)! he estado modificando los capítulos originales, les he ido agregando cosillas por aquí y por allá para mejorarlos. Algunas chicas pensaban que Ed era el de las boobies, nope, Ed tiene otras función en este fanfic wajajaja. Pronto saldrá, así que tengan paciencia como siempre :)

Por cierto, pronto terminaré el cap. veintisiete de Primerizo, así que de esta semana no pasa, lo subiré, pero no les puedo decir que día, poque entre que lo termine, se lo envie a Di para que lo deje bonito y lo suba... pueden pasar muchos días XD tal vez en facebook les suba algún adelantito, al igual que con Cada príncipe con su color, estén atentas ;)

¡Muuuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!  
_reviews, alertas y favoritos, son las mejores :)_

Lamb.


	3. Outtake: Mi príncipe azul

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—. —Ehm… mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga…— Y ese fue el comienzo de Corazón radial, un chico al cual habían cambiado por un par de pechos". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Outtake: **Mi príncipe azul.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

— _Jazz, sigue en la línea ¡Ahora nos vamos con One more night de Maroon 5! Isa volverá con ustedes solo en unos minutos, aquí, ¡Por Corazón Radial!_ —una pegajosa canción comenzó a sonar y le bajé el volumen a la radio.

Sí, señores, acababa de llamar a un programa de corazones rotos, ¡pero qué machote era!, luego de hablar con la chica conocida como Isa, quien me indicó paso por paso lo que debía hacer, me senté a meditar sobre mi patética existencia en este mundo terrenal.

Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper.

Jazz.

Últimamente: El chico que fue cambiado por un par de tetas.

La vida no es fácil, nadie dijo que lo fuera, ¿qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre? Nunca antes me habían hecho esa pregunta, porque realmente no tenía una respuesta segura, había muchas alternativas y no podía simplemente escoger una, aunque si me lo hubieras preguntado unos meses atrás hubiera respondido sin rodeos:

_Que te den una patada en las bolas._

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que eso sucedió, tenía exactamente catorce años y accidentalmente me había caído en la cafetería de la secundaria, aterrizando sobre los pechos de Gianna… Mala idea. Fue una experiencia cercana a la muerte, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos en un puto segundo. Me encontraba totalmente _desbolado_.

Pero ahora encontré una mejor respuesta a la pregunta "¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre?" Y esa es que te cambien por pechos, boobies, tetas, o como quieras llamarle. Sí, lo sé, la mayoría de los hombres tienen erecciones monumentales al imaginarse a dos chicas enrollándose, pero créanme, no es mi caso, no cuando pensé seriamente en hacerme un trasplante…

"_Llamarás a tu novia, le dirás que se quede con sus boobies y romperás con ella…"_

Tomé mi teléfono celular con determinación, el número de María estaba en la pantalla; sentía que me sudaba todo, incluso esa parte en la que no llega el sol. Suspiré un par de veces y le di finalmente a la tecla de 'marcar', se escuchó el tono un par de veces y un jadeo ahogado fue mi querido –incluir sarcasmo aquí, por favor– saludo.

— _¿Sí?_ —si no supiera que este es el mismo número telefónico que llevo marcando por más de un año, revisaría nuevamente para verificar que no llamé a un fono sexo o algo— _¿Jazzy? _—Jazzy, olvidé ese apodo.

— Terminamos —corto y conciso, fui directo al grano, no tenía tiempo para rodeos. La línea estuvo muerta por unos segundos que se sintieron eternos, un golpe por aquí y algo cayéndose por allá. María comenzó con su show.

— _¿Q-qué me estás diciendo?_ —un sollozo ahogado salió desde su garganta. _Ew_, arrugué inconscientemente mi nariz pensando en… cosas, nada agradables— _¡No puedes terminar conmigo, Jasper Whitlock!_ —sonreí, por primera vez sonreí verdaderamente.

— Sí puedo y lo estoy haciendo, cariño —un grito de exasperación se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y un _"¿Qué demonios hizo el idiota de Jasper ahora?" _acrecentó mi determinación y valentía. Isa tenía razón, tenía que hacerme valer de una buena vez— Estuve todo un puto año dándote de todo, ¡y me sales con la puta idea de que quieres una _novia_! —reí— Es gracioso todo el dinero que gasté en ti para nada —hice una mueca con mis labios y continué desahogándome— Por eso no te necesito más, mi cuenta bancaria lo agradecerá y no pensaré en silicona nunca más, ¡puedes quedarte con las boobies que tanto te gustan!, ¡y veremos si puedes reemplazar mi cohete de carne por uno de esas baratijas de plástico! —y corté.

_Whoa_, le acabo de cortar la llamada.

Otro punto para Jasper, por favor.

_"Te darás un relajante baño…"_

Cerré los ojos y la sola idea del agua bañando mi cuerpo me tranquilizó. Me dirigí inmediatamente a la ducha, no estaba pensando y era lo mejor, estaba completamente seguro que si pensaba, iría de rodillas como la perra que soy a pedir perdón. No, nunca más seré la perra de alguien. Tras una relajante ducha salí del baño despreocupadamente, ahora venía el siguiente paso:

_"Te pondrás tu mejor ropa y el más delicioso de los perfumes…"_

Me amarré la toalla en la cintura y caminé hasta el armario, no tenía demasiada ropa, así que me calcé mis jeans favoritos en conjunto a una camisa negra que había comprado alguna vez por ahí. Después de vestirme me encaminé un espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba tras la puerta de mi habitación.

— Joder, ni la ropa te cambia lo burro, ¿eh, Jasper? —observé mi reflejo en el espejo y luego sonreí— ¡Mentira, bombón, eres todo un rompecorazones!—el _yo_ del espejo comenzó a mover sus cejas sugestivamente— Guapetón, mamá W tenía razón.

Luego de coquetear con mi reflejo y ensayar mi caminata sexy, fui a mi buró a buscar el arma secreta de la noche. Allí, a un costado de la lámpara de noche, reposaba un perfume que nunca había usado en mi vida y que fue, precisamente, un regalo de María. Un regalo que había comprado con mi propio dinero, por ende, me lo regalé yo mismo.

_CH, Carolina Herrera._

Me encogí de hombros y me eché prácticamente toda la botella.

Tendrá que servir, ¿no?

_"Saldrás a divertirte, ¡ya verás cómo se te olvida el si quiera a ver pensado en un trasplante de silicona!"_

Realmente esperaba que tuviera razón y el momento silicona quedara de lado.

...

Cuatro shots de tequila en el cuerpo.

_Sexy Bitch _de fondo y nada emocionante pasándole a este pobre bastardo.

Me puse de pie y decidí alejarme de la barra, si seguía un segundo más cerca de esa botella de Vodka que me tentaba sería mi fin, unos tragos mas y me tendrían llorando como un marica contando mis recientes penas de amor. Opté por caminar al centro de la pista, un poco de baile no le hace mal a nadie y baja el alcohol del cuerpo. La canción ya iba en su coro cuando una _cosa espeluznante _apareció en mi campo de visión.

Quise gritar como niña pero me mordí la lengua.

Era una rubia mal teñida metida en un vestido que no la dejaba respirar.

Exacto, pasaría fácilmente como _La novia de Chucky._

Sus ojos saltones me asustaron, miré a mí alrededor para verificar si había que venir disfrazado por algún tipo de adelanto de _Halloween_ o algo por el estilo. No, definitivamente ella era así. Bueno, no era así, pero esas capas y capas de maquillaje, ¿era necesario?, ¿es que había algún circo de la ciudad y se había escapado un mono? La chica dijo algo que no logré entender, mi atención se centraba en las dos pelotas de fútbol que tenía frente a mí y se hacían llamar pechos.

Esto fue suficiente para convencerme de que la silicona no era para mí.

Dolores lumbares de por vida cargando todos esos kilos de grasa de por vida, no gracias.

Mujeres, les admiro.

— ¿Quieres bailar, guapo? —soltó un pequeño '_Grr'_ que mandé a aquella parte de mi cerebro que bloquea momentos que podrían traer repercusiones a mi diario vivir. Estaba a punto de contestar con un cordial "no, gracias", cuando vino el problema. El problema era que la canción cambió a una más pegadiza aún, casando un alboroto entre la gente y _la cosa_ se acercaba más y más a mí.

— Ahm, eh… —miré a todos lados tratando de poder escapar de ahí— ¡Mira, es… allá está… adiós! —ajá, huí ante la perpleja mirada de _ella._

Me cuestioné si realmente era una mujer.

Así que como el emo que soy, caminé cabizbajo y me rendí.

Volví donde mí querida amiga: la barra. La botella de Vodka me observaba nuevamente, la muy bastarda seguía ahí, incitándome a emborracharme. Negué con mi cabeza y me tiré literalmente en el piso que se encontraba frente a la barra, y con una seña al barman mi noche de sobriedad iba a pasar al olvido. Maldije internamente a Isa e incluso pensé en insultarla por teléfono anónimamente, pero claro, la parte madura ganó y me quedé sentado, observando mi espacio y preparándome para un próximo ataque.

Tal vez bailara con la cosa si me embriagaba.

Tal vez terminara enrollándome con la cosa, si terminaba la botella de vodka por mi cuenta, total, por ahí dicen que borracho no vale… _o borracho dale._

…

Mis ojos se cerraban inclusive con la estrepitosa música.

Mi noche no había sido realmente como lo esperaba.

Me atacó una persona a la cual podemos llamar mujer _o algo_. Ninguna chica decente se me acercó siquiera a un metro de distancia, ¡estabas equivocada mamá W, tu hijo no es guapetón! Tuve instintos asesinos contra Isa sin siquiera conocerla por hacerme creer que todo estaría bien. Y heme aquí, ni siquiera me pude acabar la botella de vodka de lo marica que soy. Okay, aquí les va.

¡Se equivocó!

¡Isa se equivocó!

Nada estaba bien, todo estaba mal, muy mal.

Salí del local cabizbajo. Realmente ella había implantado la semillita de la esperanza en mí, patética persona, pero esa semillita se fue al carajo rápidamente. Ajá, soy un pobre cabrón al cual cambiaron por una chica, simplemente genial. Sin más que hacer caminé decididamente a la parada de autobús, tal vez acabaría con mi sufrimiento en casa o me implantaría el tema de la silicona.

Solo tal vez.

Me tiré como un vil saco de papas en el asiento de la parada, noté una pequeña presencia junto a mí pero no le di importancia, no era buena compañía el día de hoy y no quería llegar a casa con un ojo morado, otra cosa más para anotar a la lista de '_Jasper, el loser'._

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos.

Vaya sorpresa la que me encontré al abrirlos…

— Mi nombre es Alice —una pequeña mano estaba frente a mis ojos, alcé mi cabeza con sorpresa y confusión, y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran por muy _ñoño_ que eso suene— Puedes decirme Al, o Allie, o simplemente Alice, también puedes llamarme solo A, eso depende…

Y ahí fue cuando lo sentí, justo en el cachete izquierdo de mi trasero, la flecha de Cupido clavándose a fondo, y no, no estaba teniendo una fantasía gay donde clavaban otra cosa en mi trasero a _fondo_. La chica frente a mí, Alice, era la cosita más hermosa que habían visto mis ojos –a pesar de que hablara como una cotorra–, su apariencia menuda me recordaba a Campanita, tal vez y yo era su Peter Pan. Su cabello azabache se mecía contra el viento y sus ojos de color miel eran los más dulces en la faz de la tierra…

¿Ven?, tiene que haber sido Cupido, tanta cursilería no viene sola.

— Soy Jasper, yo —después de encontrar la voz le respondí –como Maestro Yoda, cabe recalcar–, tomé la manita que me ofrecía y le di un suave apretón, el cual mando miles de chispas a mi cuerpo.

¿Silicona?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿se come?

Me sentía como la Cenicienta e Isa era la hada madrina que cumplía mis sueños en realidad…

Sí, podríamos decir que estoy insinuando que Alice es mi príncipe azul.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Aquí les traigo un pequeño outtake. Luego de cada caso radial vendrá uno de estos extractos por parte de los afectados, espero lo disfruten :) serán cortitos, es para que se hagan una idea de lo que hacen los personajes luego de los súper consejos de Isa XD.

Para las chicas que leen Primerizo, el capítulo veintisiete ya está en manos de la Beta :) algunas de ustedes ya habrán leído el pequeño adelanto que dejé en FFAD (dejo siempre ahí las cosas porque la mayoría está en ese grupo, creo, no lo sé XD da igual la mala onda que le tengan y eso XD) pero el fin de semana trataré de subirlo, junto con el de Cada príncipe con su color, y el capítulo de este, así que... just a little patience, yeaaah, como dice Axl Rose (?)

¡Muuuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!  
_reviews, alertas y favoritos, son las mejores :)_

Lamb.


	4. Segundo caso: Déjà vu

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—. —Ehm… mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga…— Y ese fue el comienzo de Corazón radial, un chico al cual habían cambiado por un par de pechos". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Déjà vu.

* * *

_— Royce King —rodé mis ojos y le di un pequeño sorbo a mi café— Bells, es todo lo que alguna vez soñé. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas y creíamos en toda esa mierda del "felices por siempre"? Okay, cariño, te lo digo ahora, ¡esa mierda existe! —sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción, sonreí, tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que sentía por todo esto._

_— Me alegro por ti, Rosie —Rosalie besó mi mejilla sonoramente y yo fingí una cara de asco— Bien, bien, basta de demostraciones en público… —suspiré y la observé seriamente— Prométeme que te cuidarás, Rosalie Lillian Hale, promételo por el meñique —levanté mi dedo pequeño y alcé una de mis cejas. Rose puso sus ojos en blanco y enlazó su dedo meñique con el mío._

_— Lo prometo, Bells —me respondió con falsa indignación, curvando sus rosados labios— Te juro que esta vez va en serio, él es diferente Bella, lo sé, algo aquí —señaló su corazón— me lo dice —hice una mueca con mis labios y asentí no del todo convencida— Solo espera a que llegue y verás, te va a encantar._

_Bien, lo primero que vi cuando el susodicho llegó fue prepotencia._

_Prepotencia seguida de unos gigantescos y para nada amables ojos azules._

_Sonreí como la idiota y buena amiga que soy._

_Rubio, alto y muy bien parecido. Un rolex en su muñeca izquierda, un traje de diseñador y un maletín. Quise poner mis ojos en blanco una vez más, Rosalie era la persona más predecible del mundo, no por algo la conocía desde los seis años, cuando pateó a Tyler por robarme mi caramelo de mora… Yo amaba el caramelo de mora._

_— Royce, cariño, ella es Bella —Rosalie le sonrió dulcemente cuando me presentó. Los ojos de Royce se posaron en mí, y con una sonrisa que quería ser amigable estiro una de sus manos en mi dirección._

_— Mucho gusto, Bella —me mordí la lengua para no decirle "Isabella para ti, cabrón" Y sonreí. Como escuché una vez por ahí: Solo sonríe y saluda, chica._

_— El gusto es mío —estreché su mano con incomodidad, sin borrar el intento de sonrisa._

_— ¡Bien! —chilló Rose alegremente, ganándose una irritada mirada de su amorcito— ¿Qué es lo que pediremos? —los ojos de mi amiga se clavaron en mí y me encogí de hombros._

_— Un café bien cargado —mi cabeza se movió en dirección al cretino, quien estaba hablando con uno de los meseros, encargando su pedido. Solo su pedido. El chico anotó la orden de King y se retiró, cuando el rubio enfocó su mirada en nosotros frunció el ceño— ¿Qué?_

_— Creo que nosotras también queríamos pedir algo —alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección._

_— ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron? —puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió tecleando… Lo que sea que estaba tecleando en su Blackberry._

_— Bells —la mano de Rose sobre mi antebrazo y su mirada de súplica impidió que le dijera uno que otro improperio de los cuales abuela Marie estaría orgullosa, porque los aprendí de ella y de una infancia plagada de "¡Jodida niña, trae tu culo de vaca donde esta vieja y ayúdame a bajar la puta acera!"._

_Bien, luego del momento engorroso con el pedido le siguió uno peor:_

_El momento de las demostraciones en público._

_Aquí es cuando la música del Exorcista comienza a sonar, gracias._

_Con mis ojos pegados en las afueras del café, traté por todos los medios posibles de no concentrarme en los arrumacos de la pareja. Bueno, no la pareja en sí como un todo, ya saben, como uno solo, esas cosas cursis que ponen en las canciones, ¡no señor! Solo eran las palabras dulces y toda esa miel que Rose le proporcionaba a la relación. Claro, porque del idiota no escuché ni siquiera un suspiro, pero bueno, cada quien tiene su forma de expresar su cariño, ¿no? No era necesario ser tan azucarado._

_— Amor, ¿está todo bien?, ¿necesitas algo más?, ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

_— ¿Podrías callarte?, estoy tratando de analizar esta subida en las acciones y esa molesta voz que tienes no deja que me concentre —el tipo frunció el ceño, y cuando dijo aquello sus ojos no se despegaron ni por un segundo del pequeño aparato entre sus manos, así que no pudo ver cómo le partió el corazón a mi amiga con esas palabras._

_¿En serio yo había dicho lo que había dicho anteriormente?_

_Me retracto con creces._

_Sí, lo estaba excusando, porque mi intuición de Mejores Amiga por Siempre, me decía que por mucho que amara a Rosalie, ella sola tenía que ver con sus propios ojos con la escoria que se estaba metiendo. Okay, no, no era mi intuición de 'BFF' lo que hacía eso, si no la querida experiencia. Le advertí sobre Félix cuando íbamos en la secundaria y él supo cómo ponerla en mi contra… Y así fue como yo, Bella Swan, tuve que recoger los pedazos del destrozado y malgastado corazón de Rosalie Hale cuando se dio cuenta de los extraños gustos que su pareja tenía en ciertos aspectos de su vida íntima, ¿para qué?, para que volviera a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez._

_Félix, Greg, Alex, Anthony…_

_Y ahora el premio gordo: Royce King._

_Créanme cuando digo que no estaba siendo injusta con el tipo. Su fama de mujeriego estaba plasmada en toda la prensa amarilla del país. Vale, lo sé, son solo cotilleos como Rosalie quiere hacerme creer, ¡pero vamos! Rosalie tiene tanta suerte con los chicos que elige como yo con mantenerme alejada de la sala de Urgencias._

_— Sí, está bien, voy enseguida —volví mi mirada cuando escuché la ronca voz de Royce, quien tenía un teléfono celular pegado a la oreja— Rosalie, debo irme —le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se giró a mi— Encantado de conocerte… Isabel._

_Cuando desapareció de nuestra vista observé a Rosalie con una de mis cejas alzadas, esperando que el "¿Me decías?" que quería salir de mi boca se reflejara en ese gesto. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Tenía unas ganas enormes de gritarle un "¡Te lo dije!" A lo negro del gueto._

_— Es… es un poco olvidadizo, eso es todo —Rosalie me sonrió avergonzada. Me encogí de hombros y jugué con la cucharita de mi café._

_Ya ven, no solo eran cosas mías._

...

Hace una semana que Rosalie me presentó a su querido Royce King.

Hace solo diez minutos que nos enteramos gracias a la –para nada confiable y vil– prensa amarilla que Royce King contraía matrimonio la semana que viene con su novia de toda la vida, _Primitiva_. No sé qué clase de nombre es ese, tampoco me interesa –ya… ¿Primitiva?, ¿es enserio?–, solo sé que la tipeja esa está forrada en dinero, tanto así que ocupa billetes de cien dólares para limpiarse el culo cada vez que va al baño.

Y aquí estaba yo, con mi traje de_ Superman _para salvar el día.

En realidad, me encontraba golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Rose, desde donde se escuchaban unos desgarradores sollozos. Suspiré y apoyé mi frente contra ella, esto era una especie de _Déjà vu_ que venía viviendo desde los quince años. Estaba a punto de decir la frase característica de _"Si no abres echaré la puerta abajo a patadas"_ cuando el timbre de mi celular llamó mi atención.

— ¿Diga? —contesté con cansancio, sintiendo los sollozos de Rosalie en el fondo.

—_ ¿Isa? _—fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos. Estaba a punto de despotricar contra la persona que osaba a llamarme así cuando una luz se encendió.

— ¿El chico de las boobies? —pregunté algo confundida. Una risita se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, sonreí.

— El mismo, aunque prefiero Jasper —contestó con voz alegre.

— ¡Whoa!, pensé que no llamarías, ha pasado una semana y por tu tono debo suponer que te fue bien campeón… Antes que nada, dime Bella, por favor —casi supliqué— Isa es, uhm, mi nombre artístico —me mordí la lengua cuando solté eso.

— _¿Nombre artístico, huh?_ —rodé mis ojos por la diversión en su voz.

— Oh, cállate _boobies_, no eres quién para molestarme, lo sabes —un fuerte golpe hizo que desviara mi atención del teléfono a la puerta de Rosalie, unos incesantes _"¿Por qué a mí?", "Dios me odia", "seré una vieja solterona con diez gatos tal y como Bella" _se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta. Suspiré y caminé hasta llegar a un sofá, donde me eché, literalmente.

— _Joder, ¿mal momento?_ —fruncí mis labios. Estaba acostumbrada a los arrebatos de Rosalie, luego tendría tiempo para consolar a mi querida Barbie Malibú.

— Tranquilo, una nueva crisis de Cupido —sonreí irónica— Pero no estamos para hablar de otros problemas, ahora hablemos de ti y de tu día de juerga —Jasper soltó otra risita. Me alegraba enormemente que su estado de ánimo se escuchara mucho mejor que antes.

Jasper me contó como siguió cada uno de los pasos que le di. Al principio nada daba resultado, incluso pensó en desistir y llamar para insultarme –sí, lo confesó con voz avergonzada– por haberle dado falsas expectativas, hasta que un pequeño angelito cayó desde el cielo y Cupido lo flechó con una de sus, bueno, flechas. Esta era la parte poco agradable para mí, cuando los arcoíris junto a pequeños unicornios decidían aparecer en escena y él describía lo maravillosa, especial y completamente perfecta que era la chica. Terminó su historia cuando soltó un cursi suspiro.

— _Alice, su nombre es Alice y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_ —un suspiro de enamorado volvió a salir de sus labios— _Quería agradecerte por ayudarme, _Isa —hice una mueca de desagrado.

— Bella, cariño, ya te lo dije, llámame Bella —me gané una de sus risas— Y no me agradezcas, yo no hice nada —sonreí— Ahora tengo que ocuparme de otro corazón roto, ¿hablamos luego?

— _Hablamos luego Bella, te presentaré a Alice uno de estos días. Y… gracias nuevamente, estás equivocada cuando dices que no hiciste nada, ¡sin ti no hubiera cortado con María y tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Alice!_ —la sonrisa no se borró de mi rostro cuando corté la llamada.

Tal vez no hice nada, tal vez solo le di una espontanea opinión y aquel empujoncito que necesitaba.

Pero, ¡demonios, se sentía tan bien ayudar a los demás!

— ¿Rosie? —golpeé con mis nudillos suavemente.

— ¡Aléjate Isabella, déjame sola, déjame tirada en mi miseria… —retrocedí lentamente con mis ojos abiertos de dos en dos, la ronca voz de Rosalie me tenía pasmada, sobre todo la verborrea que soltaba con cada paso que yo daba.

Tomé una servilleta de la cocina y escribí en ella.

_En la cocina está el helado de chocolate, The Notebook está puesta en el DVD._ _Por favor, no insultes a Noah, él no tiene la culpa de nada y Allie no es una perra suertuda, es ficción, cariño, pura ficción, nada de eso es real, grábatelo en la mente._

_Y recuerda nuestra frase:_

_"Con agua y jabón se quitan las huellas de cualquier cabrón"_

_Estaré en el trabajo._

_B._

Pasé por su habitación y lo deslicé por debajo de la puerta.

— ¡Sal! —gruñó con voz de Hulk.

Huí antes de que me atacara y muriera virgen... bueno_, semi._

_..._

_If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true and help me understand, 'cause I've been in love before and I found that love was more than just holding hands…_

Ben y Ángela estaban 'de lo más entretenidos' tras bambalinas, yo esperaba que la canción terminara de una vez. No me malinterpreten, amo a _The Beatles_ con todo mi corazón y también quiero caminar por Abbey Roaden algún momento de mi vida, pero esto era cruel, simplemente cruel. Tantas canciones y Ben siempre se dignaba a poner canciones para cortarse las venas y desangrarse por la vida, con razón la pobre gente era persuadida, ¿quién no llamaría si está en un punto de desolación y comienza a sonar una canción que te incita a cortarte las venas en la radio?

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Ángela, con el pintalabios corrido y todo, me hacía señales para avisarme que estábamos a punto de salir al aire.

Y así comencé nuevamente con "Corazón Radial"

— ¡Buenas tardes queridas amigas y amigos! Aquí comienza una nueva edición de "Corazón Radial", les habla Isa, ¿alguien que quiera compartir sus problemas el día de hoy? —el botón número tres se encendió inmediatamente, lo apreté para comenzar con el programa— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, corazón?

— _Uh, o sea, mi nombre es Jess _—una voz hueca contestó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres compartir con nosotros, Jess?

— _Bueno, como que tengo una amiga que es bien guarra, ¿no? Y como que ella siempre me quita a todos los chicos _—la chica soltó una risita— _¡A todos!, ¡como que eso no se hace, o sea, somos amigas, qué onda! Y como que…_

Creo que en un punto comencé a ignorar su voz y me centré en cualquier cosa, una mosca tal vez, para así poder dejar de escuchar esos "como que" de nuestra querida Jess, los cuales me estaban sacando completamente de quicio. Gente con un CI más que bajo, creo que incluso la pobre debe puntos. ¿Qué pensará su familia de ella?, ¿estarán orgullosos de su amplio vocabulario?

¿Estará orgullosa su madre por el trabajo que ha hecho y la mujer que ha criado?

Abuela Marie me hubiera pateado las bolas que no tengo si alguna vez le hubiera hablado así.

—…_Y ella, como que siempre se acuesta con todos los chicos que llevo a nuestro piso, como que ¿qué se cree?, ¡como que se supone que es mi amiga! Además, como que sus pechos son falsos_ —rodé mis ojos y suspiré con cansancio— _El otro día conocí a un guapetón que estaba como que para lamerse los dedos, cuando estábamos llegando a tercera base como que aparece ella con un traje de enfermera, ¡con un traje de enfermera!, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡como que se le marcaba toda la celulitis en las piernas!..._ —y nuevamente me desconecté, esto era para ayudar a la gente, no para escuchar los berrinches de una chiquilla.

¡Como que estoy putamente harta de su _como que_!

— Ahm, vale, es muy lamentable todo ese que me has dicho —me encogí de hombros mirando a Angie y Ben que no paraban de reír—. ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? —le pregunté desinteresadamente, mientras arreglaba los auriculares en mi cabeza.

— _Jess… Jessenia, sí, eso, ese es mi nombre_ —fruncí el ceño cuando soltó una risita nerviosa— _Y, ahm, Lau… Laura es mi amiga, la perra de la que te hablo_ —asentí, tratando de contener la risa; Ángela y Ben estaban igual que yo, bueno, ellos realmente no contenían su risa. Malditos suertudos.

Así que _Jessenia y Laura._

— Y dime… Jess, ¿por qué crees tú que tu amiga es así contigo? —sonreí y apoyé mi mentón sobre una de mis manos.

— _¿Sabes?, como que ella me tiene envidia_ —comencé a negar con mi cabeza, divertida— _Todo en ella es falso y uno que viene hermosa de nacimiento, pues, ahí ves tú…_—paró de hablar súbitamente, un golpe se escucho, una puerta cerrándose y luego de un _"¿Qué demonios Jessica?, ¿porqué estas llamando al programa de la pe…_", la línea quedó muerta.

Jessica y Lauren, quien iba a saberlo ¡Ja!

— Bueno, eso ha sido… Interesante —carraspeé, tratando de borrar aquel momento de bochorno— En la línea número dos tenemos a una nueva amiga que nos abrirá su corazón. Hola cariño, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —esperé pacientemente a que contestaran.

Nada.

Silencio era lo único que se escuchaba.

— Cariño, ¿te encuentras ahí aún? —insistí, frunciendo mis labios.

— _S-soy Ro-Rose_ —una voz demasiado familiar sonó en la línea, ese tono de voz junto al toque infantil que Rose le daba con sus berrinches sonaba de lo más adorable y me partió el corazón también.

— ¿Te encuentras bien dulzura, quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que sucedió? —mi voz se endulzó. Rosie era mi amiga y estaba sufriendo, si no podía ayudarla en persona ya que me alejó con sus gritos, por aquí trataré de hacer algo.

— _Sí, estoy bien_ —su voz me decía lo contrario, pero ya ven, esa es la orgullosa rubia de la que hablo— _Un patán me prometió el mundo y estaba comprometido, ¡comprometido! El muy bastardo incluso va a ser padre…_ —un suspiro lleno de melancolía sonó— _Nunca podré entender porque tengo tanta mala suerte con los chicos._

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas en un chico? —le pregunté, siguiendo con la pauta del programa.

— _Apuesto, inteligente, maduro, serio y respetado_ —un estúpido suspiro salió de su boca—_ Eso es lo que siempre busco, ¡pero ya ves, me va horrible_! —y ahí fue cuando la lamparilla se encendió sobre mi cabeza.

— Y… ¿Nunca has pensado en buscar lo opuesto a todo eso? —una vil sonrisa se formaba lentamente en mis labios.

— _Uhm, no, no realmente _—podía imaginarme a Rosalie ladeando su cabeza y pensando en aquella posibilidad— _Y… ¿Qué sería lo opuesto a eso?_

— Bien, podríamos quitar algunas cosas como…

— _Apuesto no, tiene que ser apuesto… e inteligente, sí, eso_ —rodé mis ojos.

— Bien, dejaremos eso… Así que, desde ahora debes buscar un chico _Apuesto e inteligente_, con un toque de infantilismo, ligero y con buen sentido del humor —sí, ahora podía imaginarme a Rosalie con su ceño completamente fruncido.

— _Odio a los hombres infantiles, Isa_ —suspiré con frustración ante la determinación en su tono de voz— _No necesito un crío, yo necesito un hombre hecho y derecho. No me las daré de niñera._

— Solo inténtalo amiga, ¿qué puede salir mal? —traté de persuadirla. En persona le hubiera preparado un delicioso plato de comida, pero por la radio la persuasión se perdía un poco.

— _Creo que será mejor que vuelva a al sofá; insultaré a Noah unas tres veces más y odiaré a Allie con todas mis fuerzas…_ —suspiró nostálgicamente.

— Ver _The Notebook _e insultar a sus personajes no es la mejor solución —suspiré con fuerza y continué— Levanta tu trasero de ese sofá ahora mismo —le ordené, sin dejarle tiempo a replica — ¿Estás de pie, Rosie?

— _Uhm, s-sí_ —asentí y entrecerré mis ojos.

Royce King iba a ver, nadie hiere a mis amigos y sale impune de eso.

— Patán—susurré, sintiendo la rabia en mí ser.

— _Mal nacido_ —murmuró Rosalie entre dientes.

— Imbécil…

— _Hijo de pu…_

— ¡Bien! —reí nerviosamente cortando lo que Rose iba a decir— Sigue en la línea, ¡ya volvemos con más "Corazón Radial"! —suspiré cuando _Neutron Star Collision_ empezó a sonar— Bien Rosie, ahora me harás caso en todo lo que te diga, siempre tengo la razón, lo sabes, ¡así que no discutas!, ¿me oíste?

— _Te oí Bells, no es necesario que chilles —_contestó, mientras se sorbía la nariz— _Y… lo siento… por todo_ —su voz se quebró al final y sonreí con tristeza.

— Tranquila, cielo, no importa —sonreí con malicia— Bien, ¿recuerdas al pub que fui luego del estreno de "Corazón Radial"? Ese que estaba de moda y que tenías muchas ganas de ir y blah blah… —gesticulé con mis manos olvidando que ella no podía verme.

— _Sí, lo recuerdo Bella, ¿qué sucede con eso?_ —me emocioné al escuchar la incomprensión en su voz— _¡Espera, no me digas!, ¿me conseguiste entradas VIP?_

— Bueno, no exactamente, pero escucha con atención —me enderecé en la silla y proseguí con el plan— Bien. Irás al pub —y antes de que comenzara con los 'pero…' seguí— En la parte _VIP _hay un tipo al que le debo un enorme favor, su nombre es Emmett y es el guardia… —no pude evitar que me interrumpiera ahora.

— _Y… ¿Qué carajo quieres que haga con el guardia?_ —suspiré y pasé mi mano derecha sobre mi frente.

— Solo ponte el vestido rojo que compraste en las rebajas de _Dolce_ y dile que vienes de parte de Bella, la chica que ayudó a escapar —mordí mi labio inferior para contener la risita que quería escaparse.

— _¿Qué estas tramando, Isabella Swan_? —la voz de Rosalie era dulce, demasiado dulce para mi propio bien— _Si esto es uno de tus jueguitos, me enojaré, juro que lo haré, y le contaré a la abuela Marie sobre lo-que-ya-sabes_ —negué con mi cabeza y le hice un gesto a Ben.

Me estremecí de tan solo pensar que la abue se enterara de _eso_.

— Ya verás que no será necesario decirle a la abue, te amo Rosie, ¡cuídate! —corté la línea sin dejarle tiempo a réplica y levanté mi dedo pulgar— ¡Ya estamos de vuelta con Corazón Radial!, ¿algún corazón herido esta tarde? —sonreí al ver más luces encendidas esta vez.

Rosalie y Emmett –el guardia con complejo de _Barney_–.

Solo espero que mi trabajo como celestina no me traiga malas pasadas.

Y… abue, si estás leyendo, ¡que conste que aún soy virgen!

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste :) luego de que casi la mayoría quiere matarme por Primerizo y que confirmara mis sospechas de que son todas unas impacientes XDDDDD les traigo esto para bajar los humos y a las chicas que me leen en Primerizo les diré: Solo... no se adelanten, las autoras tendemos a dejar la embarrada para usarlo como detonante de algo, no me insulten a Eddie XDD

Muchas creyeron que era Ed el de las boobies, pues no, es mi querido Jasper que siempre lo hago sufrir (?) como adelanto les digo que Edward aparecerá en el próximo capítulo (Y también un poquito en el Outtake de Rosie) así que estén atentas :3

¡Muuuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!  
_reviews, alertas y favoritos, son las mejores :)_

Lamb.


	5. Outtake: La bella y la bestia

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco. — Ehm, mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Outtake: **La bella y la bestia.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

— _Ya verás que no será necesario decirle a la abue, te amo Rosie, ¡Cuídate!_ —el característico _tu-tu_ comenzó a sonar. Bella me había cortado sin dejar que replicara— _¡Ya estamos de vuelta con Corazón Radial!, ¿algún corazón herido esta tarde?_ —sonreí a la radio cuando escuché la voz de mi amiga.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Prácticamente conozco todo de ella. No, corrección, no prácticamente, _lo conozco _todo sobre ella. Somos mejores amigas desde que tengo uso de razón. En la época colegial pensé que cambiaría; yo era una chica popular que formaba parte de las animadoras, mientras que Bella siempre prefirió tener un bajo perfil en todo lo que 'sociabilidad' se requería, era la mejor de la clase y siempre me ayudaba en todo.

Cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo.

Es cierto que cuando se cumple cerca de quince años las cosas comienzan a cambiar, así fue para mí. Los chicos comenzaban a verme de otra forma –no es que antes no lo haya notado– y me gustaba, tener la atención de ellos en mi era algo que me encantaba. Pero ahí fueron apareciendo los problemas. Problemas en el colegio, referente a calificaciones, y problemas en mi amistad con Bella, de mi parte claro está.

Nunca entendí como después de todo lo que hice ella siempre estaba ahí para mí.

Después me di cuenta lo que una verdadera amistad quería decir.

Mi primer amor fue Félix Vulturi.

Era el típico chico que deja embobadas a las chicas con el simple contacto de sus ojos. Yo solo tenía quince años y el iba en último año de secundaria, entenderán, que un chico de último año se fije en las de primero era algo para recordar. Lo que primero me llamó la atención fueron esos enormes ojos grises que tenía, eran tan expresivos, _o eso creí en su momento_.

Todo sucedió como tenía que pasar, las chispas volaron y en menos de una semana me regodeaba por ser la novia del chico más guapo del campus y el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Se me abrieron muchas puertas en lo que a popularidad se refería, ya no me sentaba con Bella en la mesa cerca del vertedero; ahora me sentaba en la mesa de los populares, me iba de fiesta en fiesta y en una de esas noches, perdí mi virginidad con él.

Después de eso todo cambió.

No porque él me dejara botada luego de eso, no fue porque "el muy cabrón solo quería desvirgarme y _¡capum!_ se fue por arte de magia" si no porque sus insinuaciones cambiaron a medida que nuestra vida sexual se volvía más activa, ¡el idiota estaba completamente loco si pensaba que yo iba a ser partícipe de una orgía! Y no solo eso, tenía unos gustos extraños sexualmente hablando. Yo no le hacía a esas mierdas de la dominación, joder, ¡tenía solo quince años!

Esa fue la primera vez que volví como un perro arrepentido, con el rabo entre las piernas, donde Bella; la cual me había advertido en una de nuestras escasas conversaciones y yo la había mandado, literalmente, a la mierda. Como dije anteriormente, no solo fue Félix, después le siguieron los idiotas de Greg, Alex, Anthony y así sucesivamente. Cada vez iba de mal en peor; pero no me daba por vencida.

¡Algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul!

— Bien Rosalie, deja de pensar en ellos —moví mi cabeza a ambos lados y me paré decidida a dejar mi miseria atrás. Royce no se lo merecía, no iba a pasar por esto otra vez. Me adentré en mi habitación y me perdí dentro de mi armario buscando el maldito vestido— Aquí estás primor —sonreí levantando la prenda.

Aún era temprano para aparecer en un pub, así que decidí relajarme; llené la tina y me introduje en ella lentamente, encendí una pequeña radio que estaba junto a mí y sintonicé el programa de Bella. Una suave melodía salía desde los parlantes, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por las suaves notas de piano; no era una amante de esta música, pero viviendo ya tres años con Bella me había hecho apreciarla.

— _¡Ya estamos de vuelta en Corazón Radial!, ¿alguien que quiera compartir sus penas o alegrías? _—sonreí al escuchar la voz de Bella, sonaba realmente alegre por su trabajo— _Bien amigo, ¿cuál es tu nombre? _—comencé a enjabonarme lentamente los brazos mientras escuchaba el programa.

— _Mi nombre es Edward, pero tú puedes llamarme Cariño _—reí sin poder evitarlo, imaginándome el rostro de Bella en estos instantes.

— _Uhm, bien, Edward, y ¿qué es lo que quieres compartir con nosotros? _—un tinte de incomodidad nublaba la voz de Bella.

— _¿Con ustedes?, ¡qué va! No le hago a los grupos, yo solo quiero algo contigo _—una gran carcajada escapó de mis labios, ¡se le estaban insinuando a Bella por la radio!, este momento era totalmente épico.

— _No estoy para juegos, chico _—Bella ya se estaba cabreando, seguí bañándome mientras escuchaba la interesante conversación. Miel para mi oídos, ¿cuándo había sido participe de una conversación donde un chico se le insinuara a Bella? Solo con Seth, pero ese era un secreto.

— _Nunca dije que estuviera jugando, es más, estoy siendo realmente serio._

_— Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, si no te has dado cuenta cariño, esto es un programa de ayuda a las personas y estoy perdiendo valioso tiempo en ti _—oh si cariño, Bella estaba enojada.

— _Logré que me llamaras cariño, por lo menos ya he logrado uno de los cometidos de esta llamada _—su voz era totalmente moja bragas—_ y "cariño" suena realmente apetitoso viniendo de ti _—el hombre soltó una pequeña risita que hizo erizar los vellos de mis brazos. _Whoa_, magnetismo sexual por doquier— _¿Quieres saber qué es lo que quiero? Es bastante simple dulzura, quiero una cita contigo, Isa _—mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

El programa quedó sumido en un incómodo silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que Bella habló.

— _Uhm, creo que eso no es posible. ¡Enseguida volvemos con Corazón Radial, aquí los dejo con dos de los grandes! _—y la voz de Rihanna_ feat. _Eminem cantando _Love the way you lie _inundó mis oídos.

La sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro, ya hablaría con Bella cuando esta llegara a casa.

...

Bien, aquí estaba, frente a _"Midnight Sun" _el nuevo pub del que todo el mundo hablaba y al que había querido asistir anteriormente, pero ahora que estaba de pie frente a la puerta de entrada no me resultaba del todo atractivo. Tragué saliva y me di una pequeña palmada en la mejilla para espabilar.

— Déjate de estupideces Rosalie, tú eres una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma —y con esas palabras me dirigí a la fila, para formarme y así poder entrar.

— ¡Eh, nena! —me giré lentamente y miré al tipo que estaba vestido completamente de negro en la entrada del pub— ¿Vas a algún lado? —sonrió seductoramente y me hizo una seña para que entrara. Le sonreí mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Bien, todo iba bien por el momento.

Adentro estaba atestado de gente, la barra estaba casi saturada y yo no encontraba la sección _VIP_. La canción _Revolver_ de _Madonna _comenzó a sonar, haciendo que algunas chicas chillaran con euforia y la multitud se arrastrara al centro de la pista. Ahí fue cuando vi un pequeño separador que estaba resguardado por un chico alto y musculoso.

_Mhmm_, no estaba _nada_ mal.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa y me acerqué sigilosamente a él.

— Perdón, ¿tú eres Emmett? —le di un suave toque en su hombre con mi dedo índice. El chico se dio vuelta lentamente e hice todo lo posible para no desfallecer. ¡Santa madre de Dios! Estaba buenísimo, incluso con esos absurdos lentes oscuros que llevaba.

Punto para mi querida y amada amiga Bella.

— _Whoa _—silbó por lo bajo— Emmett soy yo, ¿quién lo busca? —se levantó los lentes lentamente, recordándome a _Horatio_ de _CSI Miami_. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno.

— Encantada —le dije, tendiendo mi mano, la cual besó delicadamente, mientras me miraba entre sus pestañas— Verás, mi nombre es Rosalie, Bella me ha mandado…

— ¿Bella? —el tipo frunció el ceño y luego, como si de una ampolleta prendiéndose se tratara, sonrió abiertamente— ¡Bella, la chica que quería escapar! —asentí— La pequeña gatita, lo recuerdo —sonrió y clavó su mirada en mi— Pero dime, preciosa, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti? —Emmett se apoyó en una baranda y cruzo sus brazos, remarcando sus músculos.

— Bueno, ella me envió aquí, me dijo: Ve donde Emmett, le debo un enorme favor —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, mientras que en un gesto de nerviosismo enroscaba un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos— Y aquí estoy.

De pronto, todo cambió.

El chico se quitó las gafas y me miró con sus ojos abiertos de dos en dos.

— Oh, santa mierda —murmuró— ¿Bella me ha enviado una… —susurró tan bajo que no escuché lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —le pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos sospechosamente.

— Oh, uhm, bueno, no te ofendas cariño, dile a Bella que muchas gracias pero no necesito de tus servicios… —se rascó el cuello nerviosamente y yo cada vez entendía menos. ¿De qué servicios me estaba hablando?

— Sabes, grandote, no entiendo un carajo lo que estás diciendo —murmuré confusa.

— De verdad, yo no soy de esa clase de chicos, no necesito una prostituta para saciar mi frustración sexual —sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente y comenzó a gesticular con sus manos— Lo siento, no es que no seas linda, eres realmente hermosa, pero será mejor que… dile a Bella que…—ahí dejé de escucharlo.

¿Él me había llamado _prostituta _a mí?

¡Él era una estúpida bestia por insultar a una mujer como yo de esa manera!

¡Ya verás Isabella, abue Marie se enterará de Seth!

* * *

**¡Buenas tardesnoches!**

Aquí vengo con un segundo Outtake, espero les guste :) ahí apareció Ed por un corto periodo de tiempo, para que se hagan una idea de como será este hombre, aunque... las apariencias engañan (?) wajajaja, eso, creo, no tengo nada más que decir. Para este fin de semana puede que les tenga tres actus seguidas –ya saben, Primerizo, CPCSC y 3, 2, 1–, no estoy muy segura de ello aún pero estoy trabajando para ver si pudo lograrlo, sino... tendrán que esperarme XD aunque, no deberían odiarme tantos, les traje hartas actus la ¿semana pasada o esta semana? ay no se, una de esas XD

¡Muuuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!  
_reviews, alertas y favoritos, son las mejores :)_

Lamb.


	6. Tercer caso: cuando un extraño llama

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco. — Ehm, mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Tercer caso: cuando un extraño llama.

* * *

_¿Qué demonios?_

Rihanna y Eminem se escuchaban de fondo, mi ceño seguía fruncido mientras analizaba las palabras del presunto acosador. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía ese tal Edward?, tal vez y era alguien de algún psiquiátrico o algo; Rodé mis ojos y dejé los auriculares sobre la mesita que se encontraba a mi costado, masajee mi sien por unos segundos y suspire con un deje de frustración.

Esto de tener que ayudar a las personas también resulta cansador.

Ben bajó sus auriculares y me guiñó un ojo mediante la canción iba terminando, mientras que Ángela levantaba su mano mostrando tres dedos y los bajaba uno por uno, cuando finalmente su mano quedo cerrada en un puño fue momento de entrar en acción nuevamente. Tomando una posición recta en el asiento y acomodando el micrófono cerca de mi boca, comencé el show.

— ¡Estoy de vuelta en Corazón Radial!, ¿alguien que quiera compartir alguna historia con su amiga Isa? —Ángela me mostró el número dos con sus dedos e inmediatamente le di al botón rojo que estaba listo para ser atendido— ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

— _¿Tan pronto de olvidaste de mi, cariño? Me hieres en lo más profundo_ —una voz dijo con falso dolor. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, suspiré mientras trataba de relajarme, contando mentalmente hasta diez, que Dios se apiade de mí y los locos que andan sueltos hoy en día.

— ¿Te decidiste por un tema coherente para hablar Edward? —le pregunté con cansancio, esperando que dijera de la nada _"Oh tranquila, lo de antes fue una cámara escondida, ¡Sonríe, nunca te pediría una cita realmente!"._

Pero claro, estamos hablando de mí, nunca me sucedería algo así, sería tener demasiada buena suerte.

— _Mhm, algo así _—soltó una suave risita que alguien como Rose describiría como masculina. Alguien como Rose claro, alguien como yo la describiría como _ew_.

— Bien chico, te escucho —Ángela y Ben se burlaban de mí al otro lado del ventanal, rodé mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano mientras esperaba lo que el loco tuviera que decir.

— _Primero que todo, no soy un chico. Si me conocieras sabrías bien que no tengo nada de chico _—hombres y su necesidad de alardear— _Volviendo a lo que importa, mi dulce Isa…_ —me giré en mi puesto hacia los chicos y comencé a hacer arcadas, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte— _Hay una chica…_ —se quedó callado, y como mi paciencia con este chico estaba terminando, decidí apurar la conversación.

— Bien, lo tengo, hay una chica, ¿qué más? —en mi mente se maquinaba todo un plan para convencer a Mike de que Ángela sería mucho mejor locutora que yo, ahí quería ver a Ben, si se estaría riendo porque un psicópata acosa a su novia.

— _Esta chica no quiere tener una cita conmigo, ¡conmigo!, ¿puedes creerlo, cariño?, ¿quién no querría tener una cita con este adorable pedazo de carne?_ —nuevamente mordí mi lengua para no soltar un comentario sarcástico sobre cuán adorable era.

— Uhm, claro, y sabiendo lo adorable que eres creo tener una leve sospecha de 'cuan adorable' fue tu invitación a la chica —rodé mis ojos— Y volviendo a lo nuestro…

— _Mmm _—ronroneó con demasiada sensualidad para mi bienestar— _Lo nuestro, ¿te he dicho cuanto me encanta como suena eso?_

— Volviendo con el tema principal de toda esta conversación —pasé por alto su comentario, sin poder evitar que mis estúpidas mejillas se colorearan de rosa— ¿En qué puedo yo ayudarte con respecto a esta chica?

— _Pues es bastante fácil, solo tienes que lograr que mi chica acepte_ —entrecerré mis ojos y suspiré agarrándome el cabello con ambas de mis manos, ¿a dónde quería llegar con todo esto?

— ¿Y cómo te ayudaré a hacer eso, Edward?, ¿quieres que le envíe un mensaje por la radio o algo?, tendrás que darme su nombre si quieres eso —el chico volvió a soltar una pequeña risita provocadora.

— _Por Dios cariño, solo tienes que decir "si" y será suficiente_ —ladee mis cabeza sin entender lo que dijo; Y como de costumbre, Ángela y Ben se reían a mandíbula abierta tras bambalinas, ¡era injusto que ellos tuvieran ese privilegio!

— Uhm, ¿si a qué? —y otra vez esa maldita risita, ¡_Gah_, todos se burlaban de mi hoy! Me crucé de brazos enfurruñada, y en medio de ese enfurruñamiento recordé nuestra conversación anterior y su sutil propuesta.

"_Quiero una cita contigo, Isa"_

_Ew_, ahora sí que odiaba mi nuevo apodo.

Edward, el primer acosador de Isabella Swan, aplausos para mí.

— _Si es necesario que te lo vuelva a pedir, cuenta con ello, no tengo problemas en hacerlo cariño_ —esa forma de hablar que tenía, tan seguro de sí mismo, me sacaba de quicio completamente. Me daban unas ganas enormes de romperle la cara.

— Edward, ¿puedo hacerte yo una simple preguntita?

— _¿No se supone que tú eres la que responde las preguntas?_ —la burla impregnaba su tono de voz, y yo realmente, _realmente_ me estaba cabreando con todo esto.

— Limítate a contestar mi pregunta —le ordené, sin recibir ningún reproche—, ¿eres enfermo, padeces algún desorden mental, tienes complejos psicópatas-compulsivos o simplemente eres ocioso? —volví a entrecerrar mis ojos, preparándome mentalmente para lo que seguía.

Definitivamente yo me guiaba por lo de psicópata-compulsivo.

— _Ninguna de las anteriores, ¿por quién me tomas? No soy ninguna clase de Jack el destripador _—comento entre risas—_, pero no podría decir lo mismo de Hannibal, porque solo Dios sabe cómo me gustaría comerte _—esto se estaba convirtiendo en un fono erótico gracias a él.

— Entonces, ¿cómo crees que yo voy a salir en una cita contigo?, ¡debería estar loca, no, algo más que loca, trastornada! —exploté e incluso me puse de pie y comencé a gesticular con mis brazos.

— _Yo se que, en el fondo de tu corazón, tienes curiosidad por mi pequeña_ —su voz se volvía cada vez más molesta. Cariño, princesa, pequeña, ¿era el día de los apodos o qué?— _Y también sé que deseas decir que sí._

— Estás completamente loco —murmuré.

— _Completamente loco por ti._

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás hablando? —volví a alzar mis manos al cielo, sin poder creer todas las estupideces que el tipo decía.

— _Tú eres la culpable de que hable todo tipo de incoherencias._

— Realmente me estas sacando de quicio, Edward —suspiré, mientras le hacía una seña a Ben para que se preparara a poner la siguiente canción.

— _Me alegra saber qué clase de efecto causo en ti, del odio al amor un paso, ¿no?_ —y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso…

Estaba decidida a decirle que se metiera su "efecto" por donde no llega el sol.

¡Claro, pero mis amigos no iban a dejar que le dijera unas cuantas verdades públicamente!

Ya me había mandado uno diciendo "joder" al aire, no podía desprestigiar mas la cosa.

Mataron toda mi inspiración cuando estaba preparada mentalmente para insultarlo y los primeros sonidos de _Ladi Dadi _de _Steve Aoki_ se hicieron escuchar en los auriculares y el resto de los parlantes, me senté con la frustración saliendo por los poros y luego me puse a divagar abiertamente sobre lo que pude haber hecho en mi otra vida para merecer esto; luego de pensarlo por un momento me quedo claro que fui algún tipo de asesino en serie, porque los pensamiento que estaba teniendo acerca de ese chico –¡que ni siquiera conozco!– se acercaban mucho a la tortura, matanza y mucho más.

...

— Mamá… —suspiré por octava vez y me acuclillé un poco más sobre el sofá.

— _No me vengas con ese "mamá" jovencita _—dijo Renée imitando pobremente mi voz— _¡Tu padre está como loco y ni siquiera te imaginas como está tu abuela! Cariño, ¿y si es un psicópata?, procura cerrar las ventanas y las puertas, que no se te olvide nada…_

— ¡Dios!, están exagerando —chillé, mientras escuchaba a papá murmurar algo al otro lado de la línea y la abue gritar como loca— ¡Mamá, dile a papá que no pienso dormir con el bate de baseball y dile a mi abue que no… no utilice ese vocabulario, por Dios, lávale la placa dental con jabón!

— _Isabella cariño, solo queremos protegerte, ¡ese tipo puede ser un asesino en serie!, o peor, ¡un violador! Oh Dios mío, ¿porqué tuviste que ir a vivir tan lejos? _—sonreí con ternura por la preocupación de mis padres, eso es lo que hacen los padres, ¿no?, preocuparse de sus pequeños polluelos cuando dejan el nido.

— Seattle no está tan, tan lejos de Forks mamá, y dile a papá que no se preocupe, no le hace bien a su edad —mamá soltó una pequeña risita por el gruñido que lanzó Charlie.

— _Esta bien cariño, prométenos que te cuidaras y cualquier cosa llamaras a la policía, recuerda que el número…_

— 911, lo tengo mamá, papá es policía, ¿lo recuerdas?—volví a rodar mis ojos mientras jugaba inconscientemente con un mechón de mi cabello.

— _Te queremos hermosa, ¡tu programa radial es espectacular! _—solté una pequeña risita por el entusiasmo de mamá— _Espera un poco, tu padre quiere decirte algo _—se escucho un suave chirrido que me hizo alejar el teléfono de mi oreja por un momento.

— _Bells, no te olvides del bate de baseball._

— ¿Si prometo dormir con él dejaran de preocuparse? —le pregunté con cansancio.

— _¿Dejar de preocuparnos? Por supuesto que no jovencita, pero es un buen trato que puedo aceptar solo por esta noche _—resoplé, aceptando a regañadientes— _Que duermas bien cariño, mándale nuestros saludos a Rose. Y la vieja pasa quiere hablar contigo._

— Lo haré papá, los amo —papá pasó el teléfono a la abuela Marie. Mi querida abuela— ¡Hey, abue!, ¿cómo has estado?

— _Jodida pendeja del demonio, ¿cómo se te ocurre exponer tu vida de ese modo?, si ese cabrón llega a acercarse a ti cuélgalo de las pelotas, ¡cómo yo te enseñé a hacerlo! _—y pensar que caminando por la calle, con la boca cerrada, era una adorable e indefensa ancianita de ochenta años— _Mándale mis saludos a la guarra de tu amiga, dile que aún tengo ese ungüento por si lo necesita cuando la vagina se le esté cayendo a pedazos por saltar de cabeza en cabeza…_

— ¡Abuela! —chillé, no sabiendo si reír o llorar— Le mandaré tus saludos a Rose.

— _Te quiero mocosa, ¡no seas ingrata y ven a visitarnos!_

— ¡Te amo, abue, pronto iré a verlos! —y con un gran suspiro corté la llamada de mis histéricos –pero sobre todo queridos– familiares.

Hogar dulce hogar.

Luego de mi desagradable tarde y que por cosas del destino, los astros o simplemente el señor karma, el loco, alias Edward para los conocidos, siguiera insistiendo unas tres veces más y recibiera las mismas negativas de mi parte, terminé mi jornada de trabajo. Tal vez fue mi rostro contorsionado por la ira que alerto a Mike para que me dejara descansar unas horas antes, no era mi culpa así que no me sentía _realmente mal _por haberle gritado a mi pobre jefe, insultado mejor dicho, por el trabajo que me dio –cosa que debería agradecer o estaría en la calle ahora mismo–. Repito, no fue mi culpa, ¡él se cruzo en mi camino justo cuando me estaba tomando un pequeño descanso para ir al servicio luego de que Edward insistiera en que debía salir con él _porque era realmente adorable_!, ¡patrañas! el tipo estaba loco.

De todos modos, Mike estaba lleno de dicha porque habíamos hecho un nuevo record de audiencia _"gracias a mi amena charla con el muchacho desconocido",_ sus palabras no mías.

_Hmpf._

Tengo que recordar que debo agradecerle mañana a Mike por la brillante idea de ponerme un apodo. Si, ahora por extraño que resulte, no me sonaba tan mal la idea de Isa.

— ¡Bestia, orangután, mutante, desagradable, ew! —no todo podía ser felicidad, ¿huh? Me acomodé mejor en el sofá para ver a Rosalie tirando sus cosas al suelo; su bolso, chaqueta y demás cosas.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron finalmente en mi, temí por mi vida.

— Rosie, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —la miré con desconfianza mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a mí. Su dedo índice –acompañado de una perfecta manicura– me apuntaba acusadoramente, mordí mi labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo— ¿Rosie?

— Oh no, nada de Rosie, cariño y ninguna de esas mierdas —Rosalie respiraba rápidamente y su cabello estaba fuera de lugar, como si estuviera huyendo de la policía o alguien en concreto— Prepárate para que la abue Marie se entere de Seth, veremos a quien le ofrece su famoso ungüento rejuvenecedor de vagina ahora.

— Espera, Rose, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —una irónica sonrisa se plasmó en sus rojos labios y se sentó junto a mí, con demasiada alegría para siquiera tranquilizarme un poco. Rose estaba enojada, enojadísima.

— ¡Oh, mi querida Isabella!, te contaré lo que pasó exactamente con el gorila al que me mandaste —y todo rastro de dulzura desapareció de su rostro, dejando ver el Hulk que habita dentro de Rose. Pero antes de que su boca se abriera para Dios-sabe-decirme-que-cosa, unos aporreos en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención.

— Cre-creo que será mejor que abra —reí nerviosamente mientras me levantaba con cuidado bajo su atenta mirada.

— Isabella Marie Swan, no abrirás esa puta puerta y te sentarás ¡ahora mismo! —asentí con miedo y volví a mi lugar, todo en cámara lenta.

Los golpes en la puerta se intensificaban cada vez más, a la par que el ceño de Rosalie; sus ojos miraban de reojo la puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotras. Alcé una de mis cejas, esperando que comenzara a hablar finalmente, cuando no lo hizo decidí interceder para que soltara esos insultos contra mi persona que llevaba dentro de una vez por todas.

— Uhm, ¿tú sabes quién está golpeando de esa manera la puerta? —Rosalie entrecerró sus azules ojos y frunció sus labios en una extraña mueca.

— Es… es —cerró sus ojos, dándome la impresión de que contaba mentalmente para tranquilizarse— ¡Es esa alimaña con la que me mandaste! —rugió, volviendo nuevamente a Rosalie, el monstruo de verde.

— ¿El guardia? —mis cejas se juntaron en confusión— ¿Qué es lo que hace Emmett golpeando la puerta de esa manera?, ¿no crees que deba abrirle? —Rosalie alzó sus cejas y soltó una carcajada con cero humor.

— Tu abres esa puerta y —tomó el teléfono inalámbrico entre sus manos y sonrió— llamo a la abuela, tú decides —ouch, eso era jugar sucio—. Ahora, te contaré exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió…

Rosalie me contó detalladamente como se había preparado para aparecer despampanante en _Midnight Sun_ y romper unos cuantos corazones, la pobre se acercó con nerviosismo y una seguridad auto impuesta a Emmett quien la confundió con una prostituta –confieso que en estos momentos mordí mi labio para no soltar la gran carcajada que quería escapar desde mis adentros–, y de ahí comenzó la persecución: Que ella le dijo orangután y él le respondió con un "Barbie barata", que lo golpeo y chilló en medio de la pista que no era ninguna prostituta –y se humillo en público, palabras de Rosalie–, y luego Emmett corriendo tras de ella para ofrecerle unas disculpas.

Y así fue como la bestia se enamoró de la bella, o algo por el estilo.

—… ¡Y nunca pensé que me seguiría hasta la casa! —soltó un suspiro y se desparramo sobre el sofá, con los golpes en la puerta de fondo aún— ¡Bella, haz algo, deshazte de esa cosa! —apuntó la puerta y luego se agarró sus dorados cabellos.

Esta era la semana de locos.

Me levanté tranquilamente del sofá y camine con parsimonia hacia la puerta, dejando a una Rosalie completamente histérica, enojada, furiosa, iracunda, y todas las cosas que se les puedan ocurrir, tras mío. Abrí la puerta, realmente los golpes estaban volviéndose molestosos; ahí estaba él, tenía la chaqueta negra de su traje bajo su brazo y aun respiraba con dificultad, levantó la vista, posando sus ojos en los míos y sonrió, como un niño pequeño.

— Tremendo lío, ¿huh? —alcé una de mis cejas y me apoyé en el contorno de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

— Mierda —Emmett comenzó a despotricar por lo bajo— Enana, yo, demonios, ¿cómo iba a saber que me mandarías tremendo regalo de agradecimiento?, ¡yo solo pensé… —negué con mi cabeza y una pequeña risita escapó de mis labios.

— He ahí tu problema, pensaste, algo que a los hombres se les da muy mal —le guiñé un ojo— Pero tranquilo, fue mi culpa, intercederé por ti —le di un suave golpecito a su brazote— Estoy segura de que Rose te dará una nueva oportunidad —Emmett resopló.

— Me llamó orangután y yo le respondí que era una Barbie barata, ¿puedes creer eso?, la chica debe odiarme —hizo un dulce puchero con sus labios que removió la fibra de ternura que había dentro de mí.

¡Dios, si es todo lo que Rose necesita en su vida!

— Dame tu número telefónico —Emmett sonrió remarcando sus hoyuelos y comenzó a mover sus cejas sugestivamente.

— Ya era hora, dulzura —rodé mis ojos y anote sin más su número en mi teléfono celular— ahora podemos concretar el masaje de pie que me ofreciste aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Cállate —reír— Tu… ¿Realmente quieres salir con Rosalie? —le pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos. No quería ver como partían el corazón de Rosalie una vez más. Emmett asintió repetidas veces con su cabeza, causando gracia en mí.

— O sea, ¿estás de broma enana?, ¡ella es una Diosa! —sonreí, asintiendo a sus palabras.

— Bien Emmett, será mejor que te vayas. Rosalie está a punto de quedar calva y yo debo concretar una cita —volví a guiñarle un ojo a lo que Emmett levantó su pulgar en afirmación— Ahora te avisaré cuando Rosie quiera salir contigo —le mostré mi celular para enfatizar mi dicho— Uhm, nos vemos campeón…

Lo que no me esperaba era un gran abrazo tritura-huesos de su parte.

— Me caes bien Bella, nos vemos, dile a Rosalie que soy adorable —_ew_, gracias a ese comentario volví a recordar cierto acontecimiento de mi "querida" tarde.

— Esta bien, eso, ahora, aléjate de mí —Emmett me soltó inmediatamente y me dio una mirada de disculpas que correspondí con una sonrisa.

Un suspiro y estamos adentro otra vez.

— ¿Se fue?, ¿qué te dijo? Ese… ese —y aquí empezamos otra vez con el berrinche de Rose.

— Esta muy, demasiado, extra, híper arrepentido —Rosalie me hizo un desprecio, demostrándome así que le vale verga el perdón de Emmett— Rosie, fue mi culpa, ¡yo no le dije que tu ibas a visitarlo como modo de agradecimiento de mi parte! Demonios, ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono, ¡lo hice solo para que dejaras al idiota de Royce atrás! —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rose cuando solté todo eso de golpe.

Rosalie dejó el teléfono de lado y suspiré de alivio.

Mi secreto con Seth estaba a salvo de la abuela hasta nuevo aviso.

— Bueno, la verdad es que… es lindo —ladeó su cabeza, aun con aquella sonrisa en sus labios— Y la cara que puso cuando le dije orangután fue adorable —adorable, ¿qué no hay otro sinónimo por ahí? Moví mis cejas en su dirección, y me senté a su lado— Tal vez lo llame en unos cuantos días, para hacerlo sufrir y no verme tan desesperada, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros tímidamente y se echó su rubio cabello sobre el hombre izquierdo.

Sí, así de difícil es de convencer a Rosalie.

— Entonces, ¿ya no lo odias, no quieres su cabeza en tus manos o descuartizarlo lentamente? —entrecerré mis ojos, observándola con un poco de duda. Sé que Rose no es rencorosa, pero esto es demasiado sospechoso.

— Bella, ¿viste esos músculos? —oh si, la debilidad de mi querida Rosalie. Resoplé— Pero basta de hablar de la bestia, ahora hablaremos de algo que escuché mientras tomaba un delicioso baño —una pícara sonrisa reemplazo a la anterior.

— No, no quiero hablar del loco, es eso, ¡un loco adorable! —abrí mis ojos y cubrí mis labios inmediatamente, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer— Demonios, ¿acabo de decir que es un loco adorable? Dios, que es lo que pasa contigo Bella —pensé en mi lugar feliz para olvidar lo que había dicho y dejar de escuchar la molesta risa de Rosalie.

— Así que loco adorable…

— ¡No es adorable, es todo lo contrario a adorable, Emmett es adorable! —chillé, causando una nueva ronda de carcajadas en Rosalie.

— Su voz es, uhm, varonil —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros— ya sabes, esa clase de voz que te lleva al orgasmo.

— En realidad no, no se —sonreí cínicamente— Su voz es todo lo que escuché en la tarde y ya me tiene harta —suspiré, cubriendo mis rostro con ambas manos. Decidí cambiar de tema, era la mejor táctica— Mamá y papá me llamaron para que cerrara las ventanas y la puerta, y te mandaron saludos. Y la abuela quiere darte más ungüento.

— Así que todos conocen a tu loco adorable, incluso la vieja loca…

— No es mí… No puedo discutir contigo, ¿cierto? —Rose negó con su cabeza, haciendo una inocente mueca con sus labios— Lo supuse, será mejor que me vaya a descansar —me levanté perezosamente del sofá.

— Buenas noches Bells, ¡no sueñes con la voz sexy de tu loco adorable o tendremos que cambiar el colchón! —el chillido de Rosalie llegó cuando la puerta de mi habitación ya estaba cerrada.

— ¡¿Sueño?!, ¡eso sería una jodida pesadilla!

Toda la tarde escuchando sus insistencias.

_"__Lo nuestro, ¿te he dicho cuanto me encanta como suena eso?"_

_"Completamente loco por ti"_

_"Tú eres la culpable de que hable todo tipo de incoherencias"_

_"Me alegra saber qué clase de efecto causo en ti, del odio al amor un paso, ¿no?"_

Definitivamente una pesadilla, sería como estar dentro del film "Cuando un extraño llama".

Quitándole la agresividad al asunto y volviéndolo _adorable_.

Ew.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

¡Les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Se que me he demorado, pero es porque estoy a punto de terminar el semestre en la Universidad y boe, ultimas semanas son del terror. Aparte, estoy trabajando en un proyecto que me tiene realmente ocupada, es un original y pronto les traeré información por si están interesadas :). YYYYYY ¡Fanfiction tuvo la culpa también! ayer no me dejó subir el capítulo :C Espero les guste el capítulo, les había dicho que saldría Edward, ¿no? Bueno... Salió su voz, ¿sirve eso? wajajaja, pronto sabrán mas de este loco, se los aseguro.

¡Muuuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!  
_reviews, alertas y favoritos, son las mejores :)_

Lamb.


	7. Outtake: Los inicios de un acosador

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco. — Ehm, mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Outtake: **Los inicios de un acosador.

* * *

**Edward POV**

— ¡Salud!

Arriba, abajo, al centro y adentro.

Jacob puso una mueca en su rostro cuando el licor bajó por su garganta, sonreí con diversión, ya íbamos en el cuarto vaso y el alcohol aun quemaba nuestras gargantas al bajar. Tomé la botella de ron que reposaba sobre la mesa de centro y volví a llenar nuestros vasos. Jacob tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro y uno de sus ojos mas chico que el otro. Bah, un vaso más, uno menos, no le hace daño a nadie.

— ¡Esto es por ti, Leah! —levantó el vaso mientras decía aquello, enredándose con su propia lengua al hablar. El pobre ya estaba app, ese momento antes de quedar completamente borracho— ¡Salud hermano! —chocamos nuestros vasos y tragamos el líquido de un tirón una vez más.

— _¡Corazón Radial está de regreso!, ¿alguien que quiera compartir con su amiga Isa alguna jugada de Cupido?_ —la suave voz salía desde los parlantes de la radio que se encontraba junto al televisor. Rodé mis ojos y observé a Jacob con una ceja alzada... Intento de, a decir verdad, no era consciente de mis movimientos corporales como lo era en un principio.

— ¿Esto es una joda? —Jacob se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y le subió el volumen a la radio— ¡Oh vamos hermano!, ¿esto es enserio? —bufé mientras me desparramaba en el sofá.

— _¿Nos dirás tu nombre cariño?_—hice una mueca con mis labios antes de volver a beber un poco mas de ron.

Se suponía que Jacob era el que tenía que pasar las penas de amor, y heme aquí, bajando la puta botella solo.

— _Mi nombre es Leah_—los ojos de mi amigo se abrieron de dos en dos.

— Espera ahí, ¿no creerás que es tú Leah, no? ¡Estamos en Seattle hombre, debe haber un millón de _Leahs_ por aquí! —pero él, claramente, no me escuchaba, su atención estaba puesta solamente en la voz que salía de la radio— Como quieras, sigue regodeándote en tu miseria, sigue llorando como una nenita, yo trate de ayudarte, que conste…

— ¡Cierra la puta boca Cullen! — Me encogí de hombros y tomé la botella para llevarla a mis labios una vez más.

_Joder._

Esta tarde seriamos el ron y yo.

— _Verás Isa, acabo de romper con mi novio y bueno…_—un sollozo se escuchó.

Por un momento de no lucidez pensé que venía de Jacob, había estado así toda la semana así que no sería nada raro que se pusiera a llorar de un momento a otro. Y yo, el paño de lágrimas, parecíamos dos chicas adolescentes. El sollozo provenía de la chica que había llamado al programa nuevo que estaba en la radial a esta hora.

¡Santo Dios!, ¿cómo la gente se prestaba para esos juegos?

— _Tranquila cariño, si no quieres contar todo no te preocupes_—la chica era buena, realmente buena en esto de la persuasión, ¿quién se resistiría a no-compartir sus secretos con esa suave voz?, así era como vendían las multitiendas y demás hoy en día. Dabas en el talón de Aquiles de tus consumidores y _¡bam!_ Los tenías comiendo en la palma de tu mano, toda una vida de lujos gracias a los ilusos.

Sanguijuelas.

— _Bien, lo que sucede es que él estuvo mucho tiempo distanciado de mi; yo creí que era algo que le preocupaba o cosas del oficio, ¿pero sabes qué?, ¡el muy maldito tenía otra! Nunca pensé que Jacob fuera capaz de eso…_— Ahora fue mi turno de abrir los ojos en demasía.

¿Estaba escuchando bien?

Sí, puede que haya muchas _Leahs_ en el mundo, pero no creo que haya muchas _Leahs y Jacobs_juntos, y menos en Seattle, demasiada es la coincidencia. Mi querido amigo estaba igual o más perplejo que yo. De hecho, se me hacía realmente increíble que pudiera siquiera seguir la conversación en el estado que se encontraba.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que ella dice Cullen? —su voz llena de perplejidad me preguntó, asentí de forma mecánica. La conversación se estaba volviendo de mi interés, así que preste atención a la radio— Oh Dios, ¿enserio Leah cree que yo…

— ¡Cierra el pico y escuchemos! —le subí el volumen una vez más a la radio y puse toda mi atención en la conversación de Leah e _Isa_.

— _¡Oh cariño, eso es horrible! Pero tienes que estar tranquila. Ningún hombre que ama verdaderamente comete algo tan sucio como lo es una traición, ¡pronto llegará alguien que realmente te aprecie! Solo tienes que estar atenta a las señales Leah…_—mi boca estaba, prácticamente, tocando el suelo en estos momentos.

— Esa… esa... —Jacob agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos— ¡Hija de su putisima madre!, ¿has escuchado lo que le ha dicho?, ¡santa mierda, ella la está incitando a salir con otros hombres!, ¿Quién coño se cree que es esa _Isa_? —fruncí el ceño, yo tampoco estaba seguro de quién demonios se creía.

Y así pasó el resto de nuestra tarde, escuchando los consejos que Isa le daba a las personas que sufrían penas amorosas o que tenían falta de ella, y por una extraña situación, cada vez sentía menos aprecio por esa chica.

¿Quién le daba el derecho a decir todas esas cosas?

_"Sal a divertirte y puede que encuentras a tu media naranja"_

_"Ese tipo es un mujeriego, ¡dile que se vaya con una de sus 'gatitas' y que te deje en paz!"_

_"Eres mujer y te puede valer por ti misma, ¡olvídate de ese idiota mal nacido!"_

_"Hombres, ¿es que se puede pedir más?, los buenos solo se pueden contar con la palma de la mano"_

¡Puede que una pareja haya terminado su relación por una confusión y ella ni enterada! por algo siempre se dice que hay conocer los dos lados de la historia para poder dar un veredicto. Además, estaba menospreciando a los hombres, ¡no todos somos idiotas mal nacidos!

¡Feminista!

— Es una solterona —declaré, poniendo mis pies sobre la mesa de centro— Están todos los datos que indican que es una solterona, ¿quién mas si no se preocuparía por relaciones ajenas?, ¡alguien que no tiene una propia, está claro hombre! Esa chica necesita un buen polvo en su vida…

— Aún no puedo creerlo, ¿enserio Leah cree que yo tengo a otra? ¡Joder, que confianza me tiene! —se desparramó a mi lado y suspiró— Y yo que estuve toda la puta semana 'alejado' para poder planear lo que haríamos en nuestro aniversario, vaya ironía —palmeé su espalda y nos quedamos tirados ahí en un silencio—. ¿Sabes?, no me agrada Isa —se cruzó de brazos como un niño enfurruñado.

— _Seh_, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho —llevé el vaso a mi boca y antes de poder darle el primer sorbo vi de reojo como las comisuras de los labios de Jacob se levantaban en una sonrisa maliciosa— Ah, amigo, conozco esa sonrisa y no trae nada bueno. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?

— Tu, querido _BFF_—no pude evitar que una carcajada saliera desde lo más hondo de mi garganta.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta lo gay que ha sonado eso? —rodé mis ojos y bebí del vaso nuevamente.

— Llama a Isa —casi escupo el licor, solo casi, algo así no se puede desperdiciar. Lo tragué, y con la confusión en el rostro me atreví a preguntar:

— Y... ¿Para qué quieres que la llame, Jacob? —entrecerré mis ojos a la espera de una respuesta.

— Solo hazlo, juega con ella un rato, ¡hazlo por tu mejor amigo! —junto sus palmas y prosiguió— Te deberé una bien grande, ¡ella está haciendo que mi chica se aleje mas de mi, si es que eso puede ser posible! —rasqué mi cabeza con nerviosismo y tomé el teléfono entre mis manos.

Edward, carajo, sé un hombre y ayuda a tu compañero que ha caído en batalla.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

— _¡Ya estamos de vuelta en Corazón Radial!, ¿alguien que quiera compartir sus penas o alegrías?_—la voz de Isa se escuchó en la radio nuevamente, mientras Jacob imitaba pobremente la risa del Doctor Malito **(1)**— _Bien amigo, ¿cuál es tu nombre? _—santísima mierda.

¿Era mi idea o también había escuchado su voz a través del teléfono?

Jacob alzó sus pulgares, aun con la maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Que Dios se apiade de la chica.

— Mi nombre es Edward, pero tú puedes llamarme Cariño.

* * *

(1) Doctor Malito de Austin Powers.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Aquí vengo con un nuevo Outtake para ustedes, espero les guste :) Para que conozcan un poquitín a nuestro amigo acosador que es Edward. Y si, son bff con Jacob, nada de mala onda aquí, puro amorss. Alguien me pregunto sobre Seth y si salía ya cuando había subido este fic por primera vez. La verdad es que no XDDD los agregué, al igual que a la abuela, simplemente se me ocurrió. Pronto sabrán que fue lo que sucedió entre Bella y Seth, por cierto, y... nada mas creo, muchas gracias por todo :3 Primerizo trataré de tenerlo para la otra semana, se los prometo.

¡Muuuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!  
_reviews, alertas y favoritos, son las mejores :)_

Lamb.


	8. La nueva y mejorada Isa

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco. — Ehm, mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **La nueva y mejorada Isa.

* * *

Dos semanas y dos días habían pasado desde que el programa llevaba al aire.

Dos semanas y dos días escuchando problemas amorosos de chicas y homosexuales mayormente.

Dos semanas y dos días inundando mis oídos con canciones que me llevaran al suicidio, pronto.

Una semana y media teniendo que aguantar a mi acosador personal.

En el corto tiempo que llevamos al aire con "Corazón Radial" nos hicimos un gran hueco en las estaciones de espectáculo y cotilleo –sí, no hay secciones de ayuda o algo así en las radiales– que predominan por toda Seattle y el pequeño pueblo de Forks, e incluso estamos tomando partida en otros lugares del país: Phoenix estaba en la mira de Mike en estos momentos. Ángela y Ben rebosaban de alegría cada vez que las caras largas de Jessica y Lauren aparecían frente a nosotros y por extraño que parezca, me _estaba_ sintiendo cómoda con mi trabajo.

_Estaba_, tiempo pasado.

Todo por la nueva idea que había tenido el consejo y que Mike tuvo que llevar a cabo.

…

_— Uhm, y ¿quién es él? —apunté con un ademán de mi cabeza al extraño tipo que estaba junto a Mike. Era alto, delgado y su rostro estaba adornado por un largo y lacio cabello oscuro. Su mirada me dio escalofríos, era como si… Yo le resultara un tanto repugnante._

_El sentimiento era mutuo._

_— ¿Ella es Isa? —su tono de voz fue despreciable cuando usó mi apodo 'despreciable'. Mike aflojó su corbata y asintió no muy convencido._

_¿Pero qué demonios estaba sucediendo?_

_— Eh, ajá —Mike carraspeó y se puso en medio de nosotros— Bella, te presento a Aro —asentí con mi cabeza, mirando ceñuda al tipo este— Y, uh, Aro, esta es nuestra Isa —Aro hizo una mueca con sus labios y estiró una de sus blanquecinas manos que llevaban una perfecta manicure, le di un suave apretón y la alejé rápidamente._

_— Michael, ¿me dirás qué es lo que sucede? —me giré donde mi querido jefe, con una de mis cejas alzadas al no entender lo que pasaba aquí. El tipo carraspeó y lo observé de reojo, no me agradaba a mí tampoco._

_— Señorita, yo soy su asesor de imagen y publicidad —su profunda voz entro por mi oído derecho y salió por el izquierdo rápidamente._

_— ¿M-mi qué? —miré a Mike asesinamente y luego miré mi vestimenta._

_Llevaba unos simples pantalones a la cadera junto a un suéter de color marrón._

_¿Qué tenía de malo mi imagen para trabajar en una radio? ¡Nadie me veía a excepción de mis compañeros!, ¿qué clase de estupidez era esta?, ¿a Mike se le estaban subiendo los humos a la cabeza o qué?_

_— Aro, ¿crees que puedas esperarnos afuera por un momento? —el frígido asintió y salió del despacho de Mike haciendo una nueva mueca de disgusto cuando se fijó en mis desaliñados converse de color crema— Isabella, toma asiento por favor._

_— ¿Me dirás que es lo que está pasando?, ¿para qué necesito un "asesor de imagen"? —sip, hice las comillas con mis dedos cuando dije aquello._

_— Publicidad —Mike se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre su regazo— Ya sabes, algunos anuncios por aquí, carteles por allá, nada del otro mundo —su vista se fijó en una planta que estaba junto a la puerta, mientras que –aunque el creyera que no lo estaba viendo– me miraba de reojo._

_— N-no, no entiendo nada Mike —negué con mi cabeza y me puse de pie, apoyando ambas manos sobre su escritorio—. ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? Yo creo que es suficiente así como están las cosas Mike, no nece…_

_— Publicidad Bella, necesitamos de eso si queremos ser grandes, ¡tu programa va en ascenso! —Mike se puso de pie súbitamente y sonrió rebosante de alegría._

_— Pero… —suspiré de frustración y volví a tomar asiento— Mike, no puedo hacerlo._ _Sabes que odio las fotografías, odio aparecer en público, de hecho, odio al público en sí, me da pánico, ¿ves mis manos? Ya estoy sudando._

_— ¡Claro que puedes hacerlo! Bella, eres hermosa, un ejemplo de la mujer de hoy en día, eres inteligente, simpática, ¡muchas personas se identificaran aún más contigo! —la expresión que Mike tenía en su rostro era igual a la de un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete._

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, tal vez él tenía razón y ya era hora de arriesgarme, el todo por el todo… Mi alegría fue interrumpida cuando Aro entró de súbito al despacho de Mike y lo miró reprobatoriamente, mientras que movía su pie, enfundado en un zapato de charol negro, contra el suelo._

_— Disculpe señor Newton, pero no creo que sea posible —Mike lo observó con el ceño fruncido— He estado en el mundo publicitario toda mi vida y créame cuando le digo que la gente no se fía hoy en día en cosas comunes y corrientes, aburridas —ouch, un golpe a mi autoestima—, las personas prefieren lo extravagante, exuberante, cosas que están fuera de su alcance. En el caso de su programa, la imagen de alguien que muestra haber tenido tantas experiencias posibles para recurrir a su ayuda y no… —y ahí estaba otra vez la mirada de "Esta chica apesta a popó de perro"._

_— ¿Y no qué, Aro? —Mike estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta del hombre._

_— Ella es muy joven, tiene el aspecto de una colegiala, o en el peor de los casos, puede pasar fácilmente como la bibliotecaria de alguna primaria, ¿usted crees que la gente se sentiría bien con eso? —doble ouch._

_— ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? —las cejas de Mike estaban tan juntas que parecían una, y yo como la tonta que soy, estaba parada sin inmutarme por los insultos no-directos que estaba haciendo Aro hacia mi persona… En realidad estaba tratando de matarlo con la mirada, pero no resultaba mucho a pesar de mi esfuerzo._

_— Necesitas que Isa de una buena imagen y definitivamente cariño, no puedes usarla a ella —y ahora fue su turno de apuntarme con un ademán de su cabeza._

_— No. Este es su trabajo, su esfuerzo, ella será la única que represente a Isa porque ella es Isa —quise abrazar a Mike y darle un baboso beso en su mejilla cuando me defendió, pero me contuve._

_— Es por el bien de su programa, estoy seguro de que el rating disminuirá cuando se revele la verdadera identidad de Isa, además, ¿cree que esta señorita podrá trabajar con la presión de la fama? —un tinte de burla impregnaba su voz._

_— ¡Hey!, ¿quién demonios… —Mike alzó una de sus cejas en mi dirección, cerré mi boca e inflé mis mejillas, recibiendo una mirada cargada de burla por parte del señor "yo sé todo sobre publicidad"._

_— Ya dije que no y punto, ¿otra cosa que quieras añadir Aro?_

_— Bien, entonces tendrás que conseguir a otro asesor publicitario, soy el mejor en mi trabajo pero no puedo hacer milagros —los  
ojos de Mike mostraron frustración y duda. Creo que el tipo no mentía cuando decía que era el mejor, es decir, su ropa de diseñador lo decía todo… creo._

_Nuevamente me puse el traje de Superman, esta vez para salvar a Mike._

_— Esta bien, no importa —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto— Si otra ocupa mi lugar será mejor de todas formas, no estoy para lidiar con acosadores las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana —Mike posó sus ojos en mí, mientras que el maldito de Aro tenía una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios._

_— ¿Estás segura Bells? —asentí a Mike, con un amago de sonrisa— Cariño…_

_— Está bien Mike, no te preocupes —rodé mi ojos— Debo volver con los chicos, nos vemos luego. Adiós Aro, espero encuentres a tu mujer "exuberante" —salí del despacho sin esperar respuesta alguna._

_Los ojos me escocían de la impotencia._

_Bah, ¡maldito asesor de imagen!_

…

— ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto? —levanté la cabeza perezosamente de mi delicioso café y enfoqué la vista en la revista que Jasper sostenía frente a mí— Si no me equivoco, tú eres Isa, la que me hizo salir de casa y que por magia divina encontrara a Alice, tú, no… no _esto_ —Jasper hizo una mueca con su rostro y apuntó la portada de la revista.

En la portada aparecía una chica despampanante.

Era un poco gracioso a decir verdad, digo, yo soy Isa y Aro hizo un gran trabajo en encontrar a alguien _totalmente _opuesto a mí para, bueno, interpretarme. La chica vestía un ligero y sencillo vestido color azul oscuro que estaba adornado con puntos blancos, le daba un aire "despreocupado", su cabellera rubia rojiza le llegaba a la cintura, donde terminaba en unos bien marcados bucles y tenía una mirada azulina digna de Playboy.

Ajá, esa era la imagen que Aro le daba a Isa.

— Salgo hermosa, ¿no crees?, eso es lo que hace la cirugía plástica, imagina te hubieras dejado llevar por la tentación, tendrías un adorable par de pechos ahora mismo —Jasper rodó sus ojos cuando solté aquel sarcástico comentario.

— Estoy hablando seriamente Isabella.

Desde aquel día en que Rosalie soltó a su bestia interna –la primera vez que hablé con Jasper para saber sobre su cita–. Bueno, habíamos estado intercambiando mensajes de texto, hasta que finalmente nos juntamos en un pequeño café que quedaba a la vuelta de la estación. Así que, llevo prácticamente otra semana y media haciendo un nuevo amigo. Como se había vuelto costumbre entre nosotros juntarnos en aquel café, hoy, querido domingo de descanso, no fue la excepción. Lo desagradable de esta pequeña junta fue ver aquella fotografía que anunciaba "Corazón Radial" por todas partes; cuando iba tranquilamente caminando hacía el local pasó un autobús que tenía un gran afiche pegado a su costado, en la esquina también había un cartel donde salía ella, en los quioscos estaba en la portada de cada puta revista. ¡En todo estaba la maldita publicidad!, jodida publicidad donde salía _la tipa_ sonriendo de "manera dulce" mientras que una de mis frases le hacía compañía.

Ya saben, mis frases, unas como:

_"Amor, desamor ¿Algún corazón roto el día de hoy?"_

Y claro, como olvidar la compañía del infaltable nombre de _mi _programa.

_"Corazón Radial, todas las tardes junto a ti"_

— Ya déjalo, Jasper —moví mi mano restándole importancia.

— No, esto es injusto, ¿por qué mierda no sales tú en estas páginas? —Jasper bufó y se sentó enfurruñado junto a mí. Reí sin poder evitarlo por su actitud— ¿Qué? —me pregunto, enfadado cual niño pequeño.

— Podemos… ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?, ya tuve bastante la vez que el tipo ese me trató de común, bibliotecaria de primaria y colegiala como para seguir recordándolo —el ceño de Jasper se frunció, abrió su boca para replicar nuevamente—, solo… Déjalo, ¿sí?, debe ser mi culpa por vestir así, creo.

— No seas idiota.

— ¡Hey! —inflé mis mejillas y golpeé su hombro juguetonamente— Si lo pienso fríamente, es mejor así. Si hubiera aparecido mi imagen en todos esos carteles tendría que seguir al pie de la letra el consejo de papá sobre dormir con un bate de baseball —Jasper me sonrió cariñosamente y desordenó mi cabello.

— Y… ¿Estuviste en la sesión de fotos? —cuadré mi mandíbula al recordar el desafortunado evento.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré un par de veces, contando mentalmente en el proceso.

...

_— Señor Newton, déjeme presentarle a Tanya Denali, mejor dicho, su nueva y mejorada Isa —ya empezamos nuevamente con los ataques. Rodé mis ojos y observé a la hermosa modelo que estaba frente a mí._

_Todos los chicos que se encontraban en el estudio estaba pasmados ante la belleza de la chica, belleza que era aplacada –para mí, claro está– por la frialdad que se veía en sus ojos, pero los hombres no ven eso, ¿no?, solo se fijan en las dos pelotas que están en frente._

_— U-un gus-gusto, señorita Denali —las mejillas de Mike estaban sonrojadas, evite bufar por su reacción, y me dediqué también a ignorar la mirada inquisidora que me daba Tanya— Ella… ella es Isa —Mike me agarró del brazo y me dio un suave apretón._

_— Un gusto —sonreí forzadamente, ella solo asintió._

_— Bien, Tanya, cariño, ve a prepararte con las maquilladoras, enseguida voy —Tanya asintió y dándole un beso en ambas mejillas a Aro, desapareció de nuestra vista, con ese andar de grandeza que me estaba hartando— Ahora, escucharan los requisitos que se necesitan para trabajar con alguien tan profesional como la señorita Denali._

_— ¿Requisitos? —Mike me robó la pregunta de la punta de la lengua._

_— Su comida debe ser baja en grasas y caloría, agua mineral sin gas, tendremos que poner algunos ventiladores, el calor que hace aquí la sofoca, nadie debe hablar cuando estén tomando las fotografía, sólo el fotógrafo, y tú… —estaba tan anonadada con toda la lista que estaba diciendo, que me tardé en prestar atención cuando me llamó— La incomodas, mantente al margen de todo esto._

_Esto era simplemente ge-ni-al._

_Aro se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras bambalinas, donde estaba la princesa retocando su maquillaje. Mike no se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro, y hubiera preferido que siguiera así después de que abrió la boca._

_— ¿Bells? —sus ojos aún estaban clavados en el lugar donde estaba Aro anteriormente— ¿Podrías hacerme un enorme favor?_

_— ¿Qué quieres Mike? —pregunté con cansancio y resignación._

_— ¿Podrías ir a comprar algunas botellas de agua mineral sin gas y pedirle a James que traiga los ventiladores que están en la bodega de la estación? —suspiré llena de frustración y asentí lentamente— No sabes cuánto te adoro._

_— Me debes una bien grande Michael Newton, una bien grande —entrecerré mis ojos antes de desaparecer del estudio._

…

— ¿Él te hizo ir a buscar agua para la princesa? —Jasper me preguntó frunciendo el ceño, asentí— ¿Y porque demonios fuiste? —me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto— ¿Siempre eres así de…

— ¿Idiota?, creo que desde pequeña he sido así, sip —sonreí.

— Iba a decir buena, pero idiota también sirve —lo volví a golpear con mi puño, ganándome una de sus risas.

—Ni siquiera te imaginas cuanto recorrí por unas botellas de agua, nunca había gastado gasolina en vano como aquella vez.

— ¿Tu sabes que eso es igual al agua que sale de las llaves que están en el baño, en la cocina y todas esas cosas? —rodé mis ojos mientras asentí y bebía otro poco de mi café.

— No es igual, esta es "agua mineral" —hice las comillas con mis dedos.

— Y realmente, responde enserio, ¿realmente piensas que una tipa como ella se hubiera dado cuenta de la diferencia? —hice una mueca con mis labios. Jasper tenían un buen punto ahí.

— Uh, nope, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

— ¿Qué sucedió luego? —Jasper volvió a robar de mi café.

…

_Vagué por horas en mi preciada camioneta tratando de encontrar algo donde comprar agua mineral sin gas, ¿cómo era posible que no tuvieran ningún puto negocio cerca en el estudio? Finalmente en una de las tantas esquinas encontré un pequeño local de abarrotes, le pedí a la señora que me entregó amablemente cuatro botellas medianas de agua mineral sin gas. Dejé la bolsa en el asiento copiloto y luego me fui camino a la estación._

_— ¿James? —le llamé, entrando en silencio a la estación que se encontraba vacía, a mi parecer. Cerré la puerta y caminé por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta de cada programa para ver si estaba en algún lugar._

_— ¿Me buscabas? —di un pequeño respingo cuando su voz me sorprendió por la espalda. Me giré y reparé en la pequeña sonrisita de diversión en sus labios._

_— Idiota, no hagas eso —fruncí el ceño y puse mi mano derecho sobre mi corazón, para calmar sus latidos— Necesito que me acompañes al estudio donde están haciendo la sesión de fotos y todo eso._

_— Y, ¿para qué me necesitas, Bella? —rodé mis ojos y lo arrastré literalmente a la puerta de la bodega._

_— Mike te necesita, quiere que lleves unos ventiladores que están allí —James sonrió y abrió la puerta._

_Debo admitir que él se veía realmente guapo cuando sonreía de esa forma._

_— ¿No me vas a acompañar? —tenía la puerta afirmada para que yo entrara._

_— ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad o qué? —me crucé de brazo y alcé una de mis cejas._

_— Anda, ven conmigo, prometo no propasarme contigo —no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita._

_— En tus sueños James, te espero en la camioneta._

_Media hora más y James ya tenía tres ventiladores sobre mi camioneta, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y emprendimos la marcha hacia el estudio. El silencio en el que nos encontrábamos era apaciguado por los extraños sonido que emitía mi querido trasto, no pasé desapercibido como James trataba de detener la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro._

_— Anda, ríete, todos lo hacen —fue lo único que necesito para que una ronca carcajada brotara desde lo más profundo de su ser._

_— ¿Cómo puedes andar en esto?_

_— No insultes a la abuela, ella puede oírte —acaricié el volante de mi camioneta, ganándome una nueva carcajada de su parte._

_— ¿Sabes?, aun no entiendo porque no estás tú posando para esas fotografías —hizo una mueca con sus labios._

_— Porque soy una mujer ordinaria, duh. Al menos eso piensa nuestro querido publicista y asesor de imagen, el rarito de Aro —resoplé._

_— Eres hermosa, Isabella._

_— Cambiaras de opinión cuando veas a la señorita Tanya Denali —le respondí, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse poco a poco._

_…_

— Definitivamente él estaba coqueteando contigo —Jasper sonrió divertido, mientras alargaba su mano para quitarme otro poco de café.

— Pide tu propia taza —le saqué la lengua y le di un nuevo sorbo a mi café— Y no, James es solo… Un buen chico, algo difícil, pero buen chico —Jasper alzó sus brazos al cielo y negó sonriente.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? —me preguntó con diversión, alcé mis cejas y dejé la taza con extrema lentitud sobre la mesa.

— Créeme, mi ingenuidad se fue cuando alguien llamó a mi programa diciendo que su novia se acostaba con su mejor amiga —sonreí con maldad.

— _Touché _—entrecerró sus ojos y siguió hablando—, mejor dime que sucedió luego.

Oh, aquí viene lo mejor.

…

_— ¡¿Dónde demonios está esa inútil?, ¡Dios!, ¿no puede siquiera traer una simple botella de agua?, ¡incompetentes! —cuando entramos al estudio todo era un caos enorme, y Tanya se paseaba como león enjaulado por todo el lugar— ¡Ahí estás!, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo? —oh, yo era la inútil._

_— Ten —le entregué la bolsa con las botellas de agua._

_— Ya era hora —arrancó la bolsa de mis manos sin siquiera un "gracias" de por medio, su vista se desvió a mi derecha donde estaba James, le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y dio media vuelta con andar felino, meneando sus caderas de un lugar a otro._

_Su trasero era como el de Nicki Minaj._

_— ¡Whoa!, ella es…_

_— Hermosa, lo sé —fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos._

_— Uh, bueno, si tú lo piensas —le di una mirada confundida a James— Yo iba a decir un completo dolor en el trasero —solté una risita._

_._

_._

_._

_— ¡Aro!, ¡aquí hace un calor infernal!, ¿no puedes simplemente traer algo para refrescarme? ¡Dios! es tan difícil trabajar con personas poco implicadas en su trabajo —ella estaba, prácticamente, echada en una sofá, mientras todos los chicos servían de esclavos. La imagen de abanicos hechos con hojas de palmeras y un racimo de uva para deleitar a su majestad llegó a mi mente._

_— ¡Ya va querida, ya va! —Aro se giró y su mortal mirada se posó en mí, con un gesto de su dedo me hizo acercarme a él— Ya escuchaste, tráele algo para refrescarse._

_— Oh claro, por supuesto, mírame, estoy buscando —con una de mis cejas alzadas tomé asiento lentamente junto a él— Estoy a punto de encontrarlo, ¿no crees que me muevo rápido?__ Soy algo así como la hija de Flash._

_— No estoy jugando, niña, ¡muévete! —su voz era veneno puro._

_— Pues bien, yo no soy su puta sirvienta ni nada de eso._

_¡Toma esa frígido!_

.

.

.

_— Y dime Isabella, ¿qué te gusta de tu trabajo? No es que me interese, pero ya que no tengo más que hacer._

_Aquí estaba yo, parada junto a Tanya Denali, sosteniendo un pequeño ventilador en mis manos que rociaba pequeños chorros de agua. ¿Qué?, ¿qué donde fue mi "pues bien, yo no soy su puta sirvienta ni nada de eso"? Oh bueno, desapareció cuando Mike me suplicó –y ofreció una semana más de vacaciones– para que lo hiciera._

_Una semana de vacaciones es una semana._

_— Si no te importa, prefiero que no me hables, es mejor para las dos —sonreí exageradamente._

_— ¿Estás molesta conmigo porque seré tú a la vista de las personas? —me preguntó con un deje de burla._

_— Estoy molesta simplemente porque te crees la gran cosa —apreté el ventilador en mis manos y traté de morder mi lengua para parar las palabras que querían salir de mi boca._

_Arpía era la de menor relevancia._

_— Soy la gran cosa cariño, deberías estar agradecida de ser representada por mí —pobre patética mujer, ingenua, idiota, cabrona… Y me quedan aún más sinónimos._

_¿Agradecida de que la gente pensara que era ella? _

_¡Bah!_

_— Gracias por darme la imagen de prostituta cariño, me hacía falta._

…

— Me estas jodiendo, ¿enserio le dijiste eso?, ¡te has ganado completamente mi respeto, Swan! —Jasper tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

— Mike me pidió _por favor_ que me retirara del estudio —me encogí de hombros.

— Ese hijo de puta de Mike es un completo cobarde, Bella —Jasper resopló— aún creo que tú deberías haber salido en esas fotografías. ¿Te imaginas?, podría alardear de que tengo una amiga famosa.

— Y yo creo que deberías cerrar la boca, pero no todo resulta como uno quiere, ¿o? —le sonreí con inocencia, ganándome una hermosa sonrisa devuelta.

— Esta bien, no diré nada más —y volvió a robarme un poco de café— Dios, esto esta rebosante en azúcar —hizo una mueca de desagrado con sus labios— ¿Has escuchado algo llamado diabetes?

— Bah, está bien, recuerda que soy una chica de primaria —me miró alzando una de sus cejas cuando solté eso— Okay, eso no estuvo nada bien. Empecemos de nuevo… —moví mi cabeza a ambos lados para despejarme y luego carraspeé— Y dime, mi querido Jazz, ¿cuándo conoceré a la genial y maravillosa Alice?

— Pronto cariño, muy pronto, más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

Rodé mis ojos por la misteriosa pose que Jasper había tomado y volví a hundir mi nariz en el café. Desvié mi mirada por el ventanal que estaba a un costado mío, el cual daba justo a la calle principal. Mala elección, justamente había un bus estacionado en la parada que tenía un gran cartel donde salía "Isa".

_"¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿alguien que me ayude a romper la cara de Tanya el día de hoy?"_

Si tan solo me estuviera permitido decir esa frase.

* * *

**¡Buenas Tardes!**

¡Cumplí con la triple actualización! aquí podrán ver un poco más de la relación Bella/Jasper (no se si se habrán dado cuenta de cuanto amo a Jasper en todos mis fics, a todo esto) Y... Sip, han timado a la pobre Bella. Se que se preguntaron como mierda le harán para conocerse si Edward creerá que es la idiota sin cerebro, pija, zorra, de Tanya (?) XDD pero solo les digo que tengan paciencia y no se vayan por lo básico, estos dos se conocerán de una manera bastante peculiar :) Ah, también me han preguntado si saldrá la abuela Marie... La vieja pasa saldrá, mas adelante le dará una charla a nuestra querida Bella sobre como en sus tiempos no existían los condones y se usaba el cuero de chancho (?) XDDDD ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!

¡Muuuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!  
_reviews, alertas y favoritos, son las mejores :)_

Lamb.


	9. ¡Oh grandiosa madame Allie!

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco. — Ehm, mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **¡Oh grandiosa madame Allie!

* * *

— Y bien, esa es la última.

Una sonrisa sádica apareció en los labios de Rose, tragué saliva pesadamente mientras veía como la pobre revista se fundía por culpa de las llamas. Ajá, Rosalie había comprado, prácticamente más copias de las que puedo contar, de la revista donde _Isa_ era la portada; decir que estaba en shock cuando entre a casa y me encontré con una pila de revistas y una loca en persona era poco.

— Siento no poder hacer nada con los letreros de los buses, y de tu jefe no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, siempre he querido asesinar a alguien para saber que se siente, creo que comenzaré a practicar con Michael —y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Ayuda.

— Rosie, no es necesario, ya sabes —reí nerviosamente.

— Nadie, escuchame bien Isabella Marie, _nadie_ le hace esto a mi amiga y vive para contarlo —rodé mis ojos cuando imitó pobremente la risa de Cerebro, el chico genio que salía en Dexter— Por cierto, necesito el nombre, edad, dirección y calzado de esta perra ilusa —apuntó una revista que aún no se quemaba donde se veía el deteriorado rostro de Tanya a causa de las llamas.

— ¿Calzado?, ¿para qué demonios quieres saber cuánto calza? —fruncí el ceño confundida ante su pregunta, Rose se encogió de hombros con una inocente expresión en su rostro.

— Es modelo, debe tener lindo calzado.

— Rosie… —se encogió como una niña pequeña cuando la nombré utilizando el tono de advertencia que había aprendido de la abuela Marie, aunque ella hubiera sonada algo más así como "¡Rosa, escuincla del demonio!". Mi querida amiga odiaba que la abue le dijera Rosa, y ella con más razón la llamaba así.

— Está bien, nada de descuartizamientos ni canibalismo, lo entiendo —se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho y bufó— Pero es injusto Bells, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Lo sabía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Me lo repetían cada cinco segundos.

— Ya no importa, no es como si quisiera salir en la portada de todos modos —crucé mis brazos con terquedad sobre mi pecho— Además, no necesito que hagas esto, tuve suficiente con Jasper el día de ayer —volví a rodar mis ojos— Hay veces en que pienso seriamente que Jazz carece de cromosoma Y, se comporta como una chica chismosa.

— ¿Qué no has visto el cabello que tiene? Él _es _una chica chismosa —solté una pequeña risita. Era cierto, me recordaba a los rizos al viento de Jon Snow**(1)**— Oh, cierto, Bells, tus padres llamaron antes, creo que recibirás otro sermón de "Tu deberías estar en esta foto y no esta rubia-lame-bolas".

— ¡Rosalie! —grité ante el nuevo apodo que Rose le había impuesto a Tanya –apodo que, por cierto, le sentaba de maravillas, pero nunca lo reconocería ante ella–. Rosalie alzó sus manos al aire en señal de inocencia, suspiré con cansancio ante su infantil actuar— Los llamaré enseguida.

Tomé el teléfono y le marqué a mi adorada familia.

Que alguien se apiade de mí.

— ¿Mamá? —tuve que alejar el auricular de mi oreja cuando Renée comenzó a hablar. Yo esperaba un "Hola cariño ¿Puedes explicarme lo que sucede aquí?" Pero claro, estamos hablando de mis padres…

_"¡¿Quién es esa chica que se hace pasar por ti?"_

_"¡Mi hija es la estrella de ese programa!"_

_"Tu padre tiene un arma y no dudará en usarla"_

_"Conozco un buen abogado cariño, todo saldrá bien, mami está aquí"_

_"¡Arremángate los calzones y se una mujer, escuincla!"_

Digamos que eso era lo menos vergonzoso que alcancé a escuchar, la voz de Renée, Charlie y mi querida abuela Marie, se mezclaba por el auricular, agregándole que yo tenía el teléfono cubierto con una de mis manos y contaba hasta diez mentalmente para tratar de adecuarme a su ritmo.

Y las palabras seguían y seguían, los regaños y blah blah.

¿Qué nadie entendía que esto no-era-mi-culpa?

— Fue un verdadero placer hablar con ustedes, familia, ¡los amo a todos! —sonreí histéricamente mientras decía aquello y colgué en un dos por tres. Suspiré, son la mano sobre el teléfono que comenzó a sonar nuevamente, cuando ni siquiera había pasado un segundo de haber cortado.

Adiós, mundo cruel.

...

Jasper, Rosalie, papá, mamá y la abue. Ellos eran los únicos –aparte del elenco que componía la estación radial– que sabían sobre mi verdadera identidad –ahora sonaba como si fuera una súper heroína–, pero aparte de ellos cuatro, nadie más había venido con el sermón de "Porque no haces valer tus derechos como trabajadora" ¿Tan difícil era entender que no me importaba? O sea, enserio, era preferible que ella tuviera toda la atención de los medios antes que yo, ¿qué podía hacer alguien como yo frente a una de esas atemorizantes cámaras? No me importa, es verdad, así que deberían dejar de molestar, ¡entiendan que no me importa!

_Bueno, tal vez les era difícil porque si lo hacía en realidad._

— ¡Bella!

Me giré antes de abrir la puerta del estudio, Mike venía corriendo hacia a mi apresuradamente, como si algo lo estuviera siguiendo. Cuando llegó frente a mí persona se apoyó contra sus rodillas y me hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para que esperara un poco, una pequeña sonrisilla se posó en mis labios.

— Culpa a las hamburguesas que tú llamas almuerzo cada día _Mikey._

— Pero que graciosa estas Bella, mira, estoy partiéndome de la risa justo ahora —rodé mis ojos por su sarcasmo. Mike se enderezó y apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

La mirada de "Dios te salve María" que me dio me hizo estremecer.

— ¿Q-Qué está sucediendo Mike?... —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¡Oh santo Dios, lindo bebé Jesús, hermosura que eres tú María!, ¿por qué me hacen esto? —mis ojos despavoridos se posaron en Mike— ¿Tanya está ahí dentro, cierto? Mike, por favor dime que es el día de los inocentes, dime que no tendré que aguantar a la princesa en mi programa, Mike…

Paré la diarrea vocal que estaba teniendo cuando deparé en el semblante divertido que Mike había adoptado.

— No sé qué estás hablando, Bells. ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en esto? —alzó sus rubias cejas en espera de una respuesta. Quise contestarle que Tanya tenía todo que ver pero me contuve.

— Ehh, na-nada, nada —reí nerviosamente mientras rascaba mi mejilla, avergonzada— Entonces, si la princesa no es mi sorpresa, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

El semblante de Mike cambió, fue un cambio drástico, fue como… Fue como ver el papel de Jim Carrey en "Irene, yo y mi otro yo"y luego cambiar en velocidad luz a "Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos", así de drástico. Se removió algo incómodo en su lugar, hizo un extraño movimiento con sus pies, como si estuviera bailando Tecktonik **(2)** y con esa actitud me estaba alarmando, solo un poco.

— Bueno, verás Bells… —suspiró y desordeno su cabellera con nerviosismo— Perdón por no decírtelo ante, los directivos hicieron una junta y tomaron la decisión al ver la gran aceptación que tiene el programa, por eso, uhm, bueno, ellos decidieron agregar…

Ahí fue cuando dejé de escuchar a Mike.

Se preguntaran porque lo hice, es simple…

Los pitufos se estaban adueñando del planeta.

— Uh, M-Mike, ¿q-qué es eso? —entrecerré mis ojos con precaución y apunté a la espalda de Mike. No estaba segura si se trataba de un Pitufo, un Hada del bosque o un Gremlin_._Solo estaba segura de una cosa: _Eso_ era una chica con problemas de estatura, definitivamente.

— ¡Oh, aquí estás! —Mike puso una mano sobre el hombre de la mujercita y sonrió abiertamente— Bella, te presento a _Madame Allie_.

La pequeña chica sonrió con amplitud, dejando al descubierto unos perlados dientes. Su cabello azabache estaba corto y desordenado, cada punta de este miraba en distinta dirección, tenía unos pequeños adornos en él, haciéndolo destellar bajo los focos; su vestimenta era un tanto… Exótica, me recordó aquella foto de la abuela Marie en sus años hippies.

Por cierto, yo tenía una cara de asombro y estaba segura de que había un gran "Pero-Que-Demonios" pintado en mi frente.

— Saludos —puso su pequeña mano –todo en ella era tamaño compacto– frente a mí. La sacudí aún un poco aturdida— Seremos un gran equipo Bella, ya verás —dio un pequeño brinquito para enfatizar la emoción que sentía.

— Eh, ¿un gran equipo? —pregunté, entre ida y confundida.

— ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije Bella? —miré a Mike con un gesto de disculpa.

¿Quién podría haberlo escuchado cuando los aliens habían llegado a la tierra?

— Lo siento, me asombré de ver un grem… A _Madame Allie_ rondando por aquí —mis mejillas se arrebolaron por la pequeña confusión que casi cometí. La chica soltó una pequeña risita que me resulto vagamente familiar.

— Puedes llamarme Alice, estos tipos —le dio una severa mirada a Mike que se encogió en su lugar— se han tomado la libertad de ponerme un "nombre artístico" —solté una carcajada.

— No eres la única molesta por eso. Ya ves, comienzas a agradarme.

— Oh, no me preocupo por eso, las estrellas me han dicho que seremos grandes amigas —entrecerré mis ojos y asentí con sospecha. ¿Las estrellas? Oh vamos, una esotérica aquí.

_"Y dime ¿Cuándo conoceré a Alice?"_

_"Pronto cariño, muy pronto, más rápido de lo que te imaginas"_

Con mis ojos aun entrecerrados recordé aquella pequeña conversación con Jasper. Examiné detenidamente a Alice y traté de imaginarla con él… Se verían tan extraños juntos que hasta me pareció posible: Jasper era extraño, Alice era extraña, todos somos extraños, vosotros sois extraños _¿Capice? _Todo esto tenía algo de sentido.

— Espera un momento, Alice —acaricié mi barbilla— ¿Tú eres la misma Alice…

—… novia de tu amigo? Ajá, soy yo —y volvió a sonreír casi dejándome ciega por la blancura de sus dientes.

— Así que a esto se refería Jazz —le sonreí a Alice y luego mire a Mike— Bueno, entre más mejor, ¡bienvenida al equipo de Corazón Radial _Madame Allie_!

Y si, la chica dio otro brinquito de emoción.

...

— _¡Isa, tú eres hermosa!_ —reprimí las ganas de bufar— _No sabes cuánto daría por ser como tú, las cosas resultarían mucho más fácil _—un lastimero suspiro se escuchó, luego, le siguió un sollozo. Oh, demonios.

— Cariño, todos somos hermosos, no importa el qué, la belleza exterior no es lo que cuenta, se deteriora con el tiempo, lo que importa es el corazón de la persona —y aquí estaba la Bella filosófica, solo me faltó incluir el "Ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema".

— _Hmpf, dile eso a los hombres que lo único que buscan es un culo bonito y un par de gran…_

— Esta bien, lo entendí —solté una pequeña risita—, pero con eso basta, te estás dando cuenta tu misma que él no vale la pena si te cambió solo porque le mostraron un poco más de carne, _cerdo _—me mordí la lengua cuando susurré eso—. Bien, tenemos una persona que se integra al elenco de Corazón Radial, te dejaré con Madame Allie, ella te ayudaré también con esto, Amy.

— Gracias por la bienvenida al programa —Alice me sonrió cálidamente— Bien, veremos que nos dicen los astros el día de hoy —Alice tocó su sien y comenzó a hacer esos ruiditos de concentración "ahm-ahm"— Primero querida, dime tu fecha de nacimiento.

— _U-uhm, el 23 de febrero de 1987._

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Nuestra querida amiga es Piscis —Alice frunció el ceño y acercó sus rosados labios al micrófono— Esto es muy extraño, los piscis tienden a llevarse bien con el resto de los signos en su mayoría en lo que respecta relaciones amorosas —la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Alice— Bueno, tal vez sacaste lo malo del signo, no hay nada que se pueda hacer con eso…

Mis ojos se abrieron de dos en dos.

Ella… ¿Ella enserio le había dicho eso?

— Ehh, Madame Allie no quiso decir eso cariño, ella solo está tratando de fortalecer tu corazón para que ningún patán te vuelva hacer daño —carraspeé con nerviosismo y cubrí el micrófono— ¿Estás loca? —murmuré hacia Alice luego de decirle eso a la chica y recibir un _gracias_ de su parte. Alice me sonrió y guiñó uno de sus ojos, respondiéndome con un "¿Qué crees tú?".

— Volviendo a Piscis —me estiré en el asiento mientras escuchaba a Alice hacer su trabajo—, tu signo es aventurero, enérgico, valiente. Por eso me pregunto, ¿qué haces aquí llorando por un hombre que no vale la pena? —Alice soltó una melodiosa risita—, pero esa frase no me incumbe a mí. Confía en tus instintos, algo importante te espera en el camino y sobre todo, usa violeta —Alice me hizo un gesto con su cabeza, me desperece y comencé a trabajar nuevamente.

— Ya has escuchado a nuestra Madame Allie, aquel hombre no vale tu sufrimiento, recuerda cariño, como tu signo lo dice, es solo uno, hay muchos peces en el mar rondando —le hice la seña a Ben y seguí hablando— Espero que te sirvan nuestros consejos, aquí los dejo con _I Could Be The One_. ¡En un momento volvemos con más de Corazón Radial!

Mientras la voz de _Nicky Romero_ se escuchaba de fondo, dejé los auriculares a un lado y solté un suspiro, eso estuvo cerca. Alice se acercó a mí y me sonrió una vez más, posando con demasiada calma para mi salud mental, una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y dándole un reconfortante apretón.

— Alice, no puedes volver a hacer eso —empleé toda la seriedad necesaria para esa frase.

— Oh, ¿por qué? —un puchero apareció en sus labios— Somos un gran equipo, me equivoqué y tu saliste a mi rescate —una divertida sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —Alice asintió repetidas veces, su cabello enmarcando su rostro cada vez que se movía— ¡Alice!, ¡al menos avísame para la próxima vez!

— ¡Estaba poniéndonos a prueba! —chilló sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Poniéndonos a prueba?, ¡Alice! ¿qué hubiera pasado si la chica se lo tomaba enserio? ¡Ya veo los titulares!: "Joven se suicida por la impertinencia de programa radial" —Alice bufó ante mi exageración y movió su mano restándole importancia.

— Ángela quiere llamar tu atención, deja de regañarme y vuelve al trabajo, Bella —me guiñó un ojo y tomó asiento nuevamente junto a mí. Sonreí, Alice era una persona realmente especial y única, ahora entendía un poco lo embobado que traía a Jazz.

Ángela comenzó a bajar sus dedos hasta que finalmente no quedaba ninguno arriba.

— ¡Estamos aquí nuevamente con ustedes!, ¿alguien que quiera compartir algo con nosotros? —Ángela me mostró el número cuatro con sus dedos, apreté el botón rojo que estaba sobre el número y… Quise morir.

Literalmente.

— _Tanto tiempo, ¿no lo crees, cariño?_

Santa Madre de Dios.

Hoy he sacado a Dios muchas veces a colación, me disculpo por ello, pero la ocasión lo amerita. De todas las personas que en Seattle están atentas al programa, ¿tenía que ser precisamente él quien cogiera el puto teléfono, marcara y su maldita llamada saliera al aire? Claro, el karma, y yo que pensaba que Madame Allie con sus astros me traería buena suerte.

Mala idea, Isabella, mala idea.

— ¿Me dirás tu nombre? —pregunté con normalidad luego de unos pequeños segundo en mutismo. Sí, me estaba haciendo la tonta, después de todo, no es como si debiera recordarlo, muchas personas llaman al programa, ¿no?

— _¿Ahora harás como que no me conoces? Me hieres_ —un falso tono de aflicción inundó mis oídos, resistí las inmensas ganas que tenía de bufar ante su absurda actuación.

— ¿Tienes algún problema _real_ que quieras compartir conmigo? —seguí la pauta del programa al pie de la letra, recordándome mentalmente que no debía salirme de mis casillas por nada del mundo.

— _Uh, ¿sabes?, Pensándolo seriamente, sí, tengo un problema_ —quise alzar mis manos al aire y gritar un "¡Aleluya!", pero me contuve una vez más_—. Quiero que me ayudes a entender como una chica como tú está en un trabajo como este… _—mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Un flash pasó por mi mente y recordé la frase cliché que los hombres utilizaban en los clubes nocturnos para ligar:

"¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este? –Inserte mirada sexy aquí–"

Ew, escalofríos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso?

— _Tu fotografía está en todos lados, querida Isa_ —lo que me exasperaba de este tipo era que siempre se dirigía a mí con un tono de diversión en su voz, ¿cuál era su puto problema?—. _Veamos: tu cabello es deslumbrante, tu figura es despampanante y tus piernas, Dios, tus piernas son lo mejor de toda esa obra de arte_ —aguanté las ganas de vomitar, lo juro, me recordó a los señores de la construcción con sus piropos baratos.

— ¿Y eso quiere decir… —dejé la pregunta suspendida esperando que continuara.

— _Lo que dije anteriormente, ¿qué hace una hermosa chica con pinta de modelo trabajando para una estación radial, cuando puede deleitar al mundo con su hermosura y cuerpo? _—una pequeña risita escapó de mis labios.

Si tan solo supieras que clase de _hermosura y cuerpo_ tengo muchacho, si tan solo supieras.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cariño —Alice me  
miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, en una pose digna de grandes pensadores. Soltó esa risita de la otra vez y continuó hablando.

— _Cariño, extrañaba que me dijeras así_ —rodé mis ojos, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que me estaba sonrojando por absolutamente nada— _Lo dejaré pasar, preciosa, en realidad, esta vez quiero una consulta con Madame Allie _—pasé por alto el tono de burla que utilizó y le di una leve mirada a Alice.

— Aquí estoy, amigo, ¿me dirás a mi cuál es tu nombre? Puedes estar seguro que no lo sé —me quité los auriculares mientras Alice hablaba con el acosador en potencia.

_"Tu cabello es deslumbrante, tu figura es despampanante y tus piernas, Dios, tus piernas son lo mejor de toda esa obra de arte"_

Una macabra sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios.

Jo, Tanya amaría saber esto, incluso, creo que se ofrecería abiertamente a este idiota.

— ¡Bella! —Alice siseó mi nombre, moví mi cabeza a ambos lados y le di una mirada interrogante— Este tipo me dijo que te preguntara su nombre, solo dímelo, ¿vale? Ha estado molestando todo este tiempo en el que estabas sobre las nubes —infle mis mejillas infantilmente y negué— Bella…

— Bah, está bien —gruñí audiblemente y me crucé de brazos— Se llama Edward, el idiota se llama Edward —Alice asintió, y volvió a su tarea.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando comencé a escuchar unas risitas provenientes de Alice, la miré de reojo y lo único que veía era que cerraba sus ojos y trataba de contener la risa, Ángela y Ben estaban igual que ella –obviando el hecho de que esos malditos tenían libre expresión–. Fruncí el ceño sin entender qué demonios pasaba, les di una mirada a los chicos, los cuales ahora me insistían en que me pusiera los auriculares. Sin más, tomé los auriculares y los posicioné sobre mis oídos una vez más.

_—… Vamos, solo dime si ella fue la que gruñó así, fue como un pequeño "grr"_ —risitas nuevamente por parte de aquellos que se hacen llamar mis amigos—_. No, no fue así, fue como un pequeño "rawr"… ¡Sí, eso fue! El pequeño rawr de un gatito gruñón _—seguían las risitas y mis mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más—_ Fue ella, ¿no?, la hice enojar, quiero que gruña otra vez, ¿puedo hacerla gruñir otra vez? _—Edward, Edward. Maldito hombre, maldito idiota, maldito… hombre idiota que se comporta como niño.

— ¡Ya basta! —chillé con exasperación— Mira, _Edward _—suspiré y volví a hablar con toda la ira que bullía en mi interior –ya, está bien, y un poco de vergüenza, lo admito–. Estaba a punto de echar humo por mis oídos— Si no vas a centrarte en lo que trata el programa realmente, deja de llamar, enserio.

— _Yo estoy hablando sobre el tema del programa: "¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?"_ —imitó mi voz, causando nuevas carcajadas por parte del elenco— _Pues sí, tengo el corazón roto y estaba preguntándole a Madame Allie que decían los astros sobre eso, cuando tú, princesa, interrumpiste._

— Eres un…

— ¡Bien!, como te iba diciendo, Edward… —Alice me dio una mirada de advertencia y yo me enfurruñé sobre el sofá— Sigue insistiendo, las estrellas están de tu parte esta semana y un buen acontecimiento ocurrirá, pero debes estar atento a las señales.

— _Seguir las señales, bien, estoy tomando nota de lo que dices_ —hubo una pausa donde me preparé mentalmente para hacer el baile de la victoria pensando que el señor idiota había colgado, pero no, la vida no era así de hermosa— _¿Le puedo pedir un último favor, Madame Allie?_ —entrecerré mis ojos ante la inesperada pregunta.

— Para eso estoy aquí —Alice giró su rostro hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo.

— _¿Puedes hacer el "ahm-ahm" una vez más? Estuviste increíble_ —y ahí estaba ese tono burlesco que utilizaba y que, por desgracia, se estaba haciendo tan obvio para mí.

— ¡Los dejamos con _22_ de _Taylor Swift_! Ya volvemos, aquí, en Corazón Radial —suspiré tal vez por enésima vez en el día, Alice me observaba con diversión y no encontré nada mejor que rodarle los ojos.

— ¿Sabes?, estaba preparándome para cumplir su petición, ¿por qué hiciste eso, Bella?

— Porque el idiota se estaba burlando, porque lo detesto, porque me saca de mis casillas, porque…

— Bien, ya entendí —Alice se rió de mí, no conmigo, hay una gran diferencia ahí— Acabo de avistar algo de ti, en tu vida también ocurrirá un nuevo acontecimiento que la cambiará, ya sea para bien o para mal, ahí entras tú en el juego —alcé una de mis cejas y puse una cara de "¿Estás hablando enserio?".

Esto es una joda, nada más, nada menos.

— ¡Oh grandiosa Madame Allie!, ¿cómo se supone que tome esa predicción? ¡Orión, ilumíname!—alcé mis brazos al aire teatralmente. Sí, estaba invocando a una constelación… La única constelación que conocía— Ya, enserio, Alice, yo…

— Lo sé, lo sé, no crees en estas cosas y blah, blah, blah —Alice le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano— Eres una escéptica, pero recuerda, Madame Allie siempre tiene la razón, nunca se equivoca —me guiñó un ojo y tocó su sien místicamente, justo y cuando la canción estaba llegando a su fin.

_Un nuevo acontecimiento que cambiará mi vida._

Bah.

Espero que se refiera al té chino que encargué gracias a una propaganda televisaba, ya llevo esperando dos meses por el envió y perdí unos cuantos dólares en él.

* * *

**(1)** Jon Snow, el bastardo de Eddard Stark, "You know nothing, Jon Snow"... ¿no?, ¿Game of Thrones?, ¿Juego de Tronos? XD  
**(2)** Es un estilo de baile, tipo electro-dance, pero aquí la gente mueve sus extremidades, uh, de manera desenfrenada.

* * *

**¡Buenas Tardes!**

¡Nuevamente les traje triple actualización!, ya ven, un poco de vacaciones le hacen bien a cualquier. Espero les guste este capítulo, ya nos estamos acercando al encuentro face to face de Edward y Bella, y Tanya... no se preocupen por Tanya, yo se como manejarla (?) ella no se interpondrá en la relación Ed/Bella, por si tienen duda de eso, es... Ella es solo un estorbo XDDDD ahora que cumplí con actualizar, seguiré viendo mis series, acostada todo el día, pasando unas buenas vacaciones como se debe... Y escribiendo, por supuesto, ¿creen que me olvidaría de eso?

¡Muuuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!  
_reviews, alertas y favoritos, son las mejores :)_

Lamb.

PD: Para las que no están enteradas, tengo un grupo en Facebook donde posteo adelantos de los fics y todo ese tipo de cosas, por si les interesa :) el link está en mi perfil si lo quieren, no se los pongo por aquí porque es un ajetreo eso de pegar links, y que fanficiton no te deja, y blablá, agregándole a eso que soy media idiota con esas cosas y de seguro hago todo mal XD


	10. La voz de las estrellas

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco. — Ehm, mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **La voz de las estrellas.

* * *

Tanya utilizaba unas gafas dignas de una sexy secretaria en los carteles promocionales de Corazón Radial, le iban a la muy idiota, por más que me pesara aceptar el hecho, le quedaban de maravilla, todo lo quedaba de maravilla, si tan solo tuviera cerebro, una personalidad más mansa y amabilidad, sería la mujer perfecta, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿no?

No lo iba a saber yo.

Gafas.

Para agregarle algo más a mi desastrosa apariencia, mi querido doctor me recetó gafas.

Cada vez más me hago a la idea de que fue mucho mejor que Tanya adoptara la apariencia física de Isa. Estoy completamente segura de que si el público supiera realmente como soy el rating bajaría a menos cien, o algo parecido, ¿quién querría escuchar consejos de una chica como yo?, y más encima amorosos, la chica con menos relaciones amorosas de la vida.

Nah.

Ni yo querría escucharme.

— ¡Vamos Bella, apresúrate! —rodé mis ojos y subí mis gafas mientras caminaba a paso lento donde se encontraba Alice— Te ves hermosa con esas gafas —me sonrió radiantemente a lo que solo pude contestar con una mueca—, te da un aire intelectual. Te vienen.

— Hermosa, ajá —resoplé y empuñé la cuerda de mi bolso entre mis manos— Cada vez más me parezco a '_Ugly Betty'_ Alice, no sé qué será de mí el día en que me pongan frenos. Estaré completamente perdida.

— Seguirás siendo igual de hermosa —Alice declaró simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. Hice una mueca con mis labios, en estos pocos días de conocerla he aprendido que es realmente inútil discutir con ella— Y ahora, vamos a buscar esa comida que tanto adora mi Jazzy, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

— Allie, solo es un poco de fideos con salsa blanca y carne, no es nada del otro mundo —solté una pequeña risita.

— ¡Para ti no lo será! Pero la cocina me odia, debemos tener diferentes energías cósmicas, simplemente no somos compatibles —se borró una lágrima imaginaria y siguió danzando camino a la sección de pastas.

Yo iba tras Alice empujando el carrito mientras ella elegía los ingredientes con mi ayuda. Tendríamos una cena hoy en mi hogar ya que Alice había insistido en cenar todos juntos para conocernos más, algo sobre un sueño premonitorio que dijo, textualmente: "¡En mi sueño nos vi a todos como los mejores amigos!" A veces me daba escalofrío, Alice, pero de a poco he ido entendiéndola… Creo. Así que comeríamos pasta, Ángela y Ben no podían venir por asunto personales –entiéndase asuntos personales como: ellos están tratando de tener un bebe y deben practicar, mucho, sus palabras, no mías–, así que seríamos Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y yo, la quinta rueda, la violinista, la que sobra.

Oh, y creo que Jasper había mencionado que llevaría unos amigos, suyos, lo que sea.

— Hey, Alice, iré a conseguir ingredientes para hacer algún postre, tu solo guíate por la lista que te entregué —Alice asintió y se perdió por el pasillo número nueve. Caminé rumbó a los dulces, congelados y todas esas cosas— Bien Bella, piensa bien lo que harás.

Se me daba bien esto de los postres y tenía una enorme debilidad por el chocolate, de cualquier tipo, ¿quién no? Así que haría algo de chocolate, budín de chocolate, mousse de chocolate…

_Un pastel de chocolate._

Chocolate, mantequilla, huevos, maicena… azúcar.

Mi deber era encontrar la azúcar para hacer el mejor pastel de chocolate de todo Seattle, la receta secreta de la abuela Marie. Para mi gran buena suerte, las bolsas de azúcar se encontraban en la parte superior de los estantes, parte a la cual por mi querida estatura no llegaba.

— Bien, lo que me faltaba —dejé el carrito a un costado y apoyé mis pies en el estante de abajo, me alcé de puntillas y estiré mi brazo tratando de alcanzar la azúcar— Demonios, ¿dónde está el personal cuando uno lo necesita? —siseé entre dientes cuando estaba a punto de agarrar la esquina de la bolsa, pero solo logré empujarla más atrás con mis dedos.

Sin contar, claro, que mis gafas estaban en la punta de mi nariz.

¡Mi bendita buena suerte!

— Uhm, hey, tú, ¿quieres ayuda? —resoplé ante el intento de amabilidad de quien quiera que sea.

— ¿Me veo como alguien que necesita ayuda? —ugh, sí, me veía así. Extraño, no respondas eso— No gracias, puedo sola —y sí, seguí de puntillas tercamente. Pero ahora la dificultad aumentó, porque se me ocurrió la genial idea de poner el pie un estante más arriba.

Genial idea.

Sin siquiera prevenirlo, mi pie se resbaló al no apoyarlo bien y de un momento a otro estaba sentada de _pompis_ en el suelo. Dolió como la mierda, sí que lo hizo, pero unos pies a mi lado me indicaron que tenía audiencia y no iba a llorar como una nena, válgame Dios que no, la dignidad de una mujer antes que todo, luego en casa vería los daños.

Lo vergonzoso no era que estaba sentada en el suelo del Super, lo vergonzoso de esta situación era que no encontraba mis malditas gafas que habían volado por los aires cuando aterricé en el suelo. Me puse de rodillas y comencé a buscarlas. No fue necesario –claro que no– porque una mano me las tendía frente a mí, las tomé con reticencia y me las calcé nuevamente.

Visión HD, nos volvemos a encontrar.

— Te pregunté si necesitabas ayuda —y aquel extraño nuevamente habló, con un deje de diversión en su voz. Gruñí y me puse de pie lentamente.

— Y yo te dije que no la necesitaba y no la necesito, ese fue un pequeño… —tez clara, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y dentadura de infarto. Bien Bella, ya pasaron diez segundos, una inspección necesaria, ahora reacciona. Definitivamente hubiera preferido no tener mis gafas— Desliz y nada más.

El chico _que no entiende un no como respuesta_ pasó por un costado mío y se dirigió al estante en el que yo estaba encaramada como un mono anteriormente. Sin previo esfuerzo estiró un de sus brazos y el azúcar fue a él. Así como lo oyen, el paquete de azúcar se tiró literalmente a sus manos, incluso las cosas inertes reconocían la belleza única del susodicho.

— Ten —la diversión brillaba en esos orbes esmeraldas. De mala gana le quité la bolsa de azúcar y murmuré un bajo "gracias". Estaba a punto de retirarme de la escena del crimen cuando un joven moreno se acercó al tipo este.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas?, ¡te he buscado por todo el maldito súper! —claro, no todo tenía que ir como yo suponía. Y no, no me iba a quedar aquí presenciando una pelea de parejas. Comencé mi marcha lentamente para desaparecer sin preámbulos, pero, como dije, no todo tenía que ir bien…

— ¡Hey, espera!, ¿me dirás tu nombre? Al menos me merezco eso, ¿no crees? — El chico moreno estaba mirándolo con perplejidad al igual que yo. ¡Pero qué descaro! Estaba con su novio y se atreve a… Oh, a lo mejor y quería ser mi amigo.

Ni en sus sueños.

¿Por qué los chicos gays siempre eran los más guapos? Estaba a punto de contestarle con un cortés "Muchas gracias por el azúcar, mi nombre es irrelevante en la ecuación, tal vez en otra vida te lo diga, en una vida donde estés interesado en las chicas y yo luzca como Tanya", cuando apareció Alice.

— ¡Isa! —se me erizaron los vellos del brazo cuando escuché como me había llamado. Lo había agarrado de manía, solo porque sabía cuánto me molestaba— ¡Oh, lo siento, Bella! —se cubrió a boca con una de sus manos y sonrió sin una pizca de remordimiento.

— _¿Isa?_ —los dos hombres tenían una cara de desconfianza que no supe descifrar. Fruncí mi ceño y luego negué con mi cabeza. Uh, tonterías, debían ser imaginaciones mías.

— Bella, ella cometió un error. Bueno, ehm… —rasqué mi nuca con nerviosismo y traté de sonreír— Gracias por la innecesaria ayuda, uh, no te molesto más, ojalá arreglen sus problemas —miré al chico de ojos verdes y apunté su pecho con mi dedo índice— Escúchalo más, préstale atención cuando te habla, no seas cruel —sonreí bajo su desconcertada mirada.

Incluso fuera de la radio me estaba comportando como Isa ayudando a dos gays.

¡Dios me salve!

...

Ángela comenzó con la cuenta regresiva con sus dedos.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

— ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de Corazón Radial! Su amiga Isa les habla, esperando con disposición escuchar sus problemas el día de hoy —levanté mi pulgar a Ángela para que me pasara las llamadas, esta me indicó que contestara el número dos— ¡Buen día!, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

— _¡Cariño, ya te extrañaba! Pero antes de que me ataques debo decirte que nuevamente necesito hablar con Madame Allie_ —fruncí el ceño antes de hablar con cautela.

— ¿Edward, no? —murmuré sin poder creer que no comenzara con uno de sus característicos comentarios, obviando el "te extrañé" que no era nada comparado con los demás.

Edward se había convertido en un participante habitual de la Radial, era como la mascota oficial.

— _Sí cariño, Edward, ¿está Madame Allie por ahí?_ —okay, debo admitir que por una extraña razón su comportamiento me molestó. Le indiqué a Alice que se hiciera cargo de la basura.

— ¡Edward, cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, se acabaron tus ganas de molestar a mi querida Isa? —Edward soltó una pequeña risita.

— _Tranquila, que he encontrado algo mejor_ —ego de Isabella, menos uno— _Pero, quería darte las gracias Madame Allie, tenías razón. Las estrellas tenían algo para mi esta semana_ —fruncí el ceño ante su declaración.

— ¡Bien, eso está bien! Madame Allie nunca se equivoca chico —Alice se giró hacia a mí y me guiñó un ojo— Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que las estrellas y Cupido prepararon para ti esta semana?

— _Un ángel_ —¡oh, vamos!, tenía que sonar así de cursi? Por Dios_—, un ángel de cabellos castaños_ —Alice soltó un suspiro de ensueño, tuve que cubrir mi boca para que la risa que quería abandonar mis labios se escuchara en un bajo volumen—. _No te rías querida Isa, que, a pesar de todo, siempre serás la número uno._

— Tranquilo, que puedes quedarte con tu ángel de cabellos castaños, yo estaré bien, se me da fácil olvidar chico —a esa frase le llamo: sarcasmo.

— Oh, pero está bien Isa, ya te había dicho que para ti también vendrían grandes cambios y creo que algo modifico tu vida, ¿no, cariño? —volví a fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Alice?— Pero bueno, ¡sigue así campeón! Espero que vuelvas a encontrarte con tu alma gemela.

— _Muchas gracias, Madame Allie, yo también lo espero_ — Y la línea murió.

— Bien, ¡ahora nos vamos con _You Found Me _de _The Fray_ y luego volvemos con un nuevo caso aquí, en Corazón Radial! —me quité los auriculares y miré a Alice con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué? —me preguntó inocentemente.

— ¡Eso!, es de los grandes cambios y que algo modificó mi vida, ¿me perdí de algo? Porque no logro encontrar un momento exacto donde algo en mi vida haya cambiado —esperé pacientemente por una explicación por parte de Alice, que no quitaba la sonrisa de loca desquiciada.

— ¡Pero si tú lo sabes muy bien!, ¿o acaso no recuerdas esta mañana en el súper? —solté un resoplido.

— ¿M-Me estás hablando del tipo que me ayudó a conseguir el azúcar?, ¡eso es una estupidez, Allie! El tipo estaba bien, si, pero era gay y… ¡Fue un accidente!, ¿cómo puede eso cambiar mi vida? Estás loca —fue el turno de Alice de resoplar esta vez.

— Tú ves solo lo que quieres ver Bella, nada más.

Sonreí pedante.

Oh, estas muy equivocada Alice, porque ahora veo todo más claro gracias a mis gafas, já.

...

Estaba en mi casa preparando los últimos detalles de la cena que íbamos a tener esta noche, Rose me estaba ayudando con los últimos preparativos de la comida mientras yo esperaba que el infame pastel de chocolate estuviera listo. Jasper finalmente confirmó un poco –demasiado– tarde que se nos sumarían dos amigos suyos del trabajo, y eso solo significaba una cosa:

Más trabajo para Cenibella.

El timbre sonó en el preciso momento en que yo sacaba el pastel del horno, le pregunté a Rosalie si podía ir a atender mientras yo le daba los últimos retoques al postre, aún debía adornarlo respectivamente, no lo iba a dejar así, café, todo aburrido. Rosie asintió y se perdió camino a la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Ya llegaron, pasen! —escuché la calurosa bienvenida de Rosalie a los chicos— Alice, Bella está en la cocina —unos repiqueteos en la baldosa sonaron rápidos, en un dos por tres Alice apareció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro frente a mí.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo? —me preguntó por mera cortesía, sin intención alguna de que esa respuesta fuera positiva, recuerden "Alice y la cocina tienen diferentes energías cósmicas".

— Tranquila, yo me encargo —le sonreí mientras se sentaba en el taburete— ¿Jasper?

— Oh, Jazz aun no llega, vendrá con sus amigos. Rose está en la sala con Emmett —Alice me guiñó un ojo con picardía, sonreí aun continuando con el relleno del pastel.

Rosalie y Emmett habían estado de cita en cita, llevándose bastante bien, demasiado bien diría yo.

— ¡Oh Bella! —y el oso entró en mi reducida cocina. ¿Es que él no se daba cuenta de que ocupaba todo el espacio?— Dios, huele delicioso —golpeé su zarpa antes de que tocara mi preciado pastel— _¡Ouch!_, enana, ¡yo solo quería darle el visto bueno! —hizo un puchero de lo más adorable, pero no caería en su juego.

— Es el postre grandulón, guarda tus manos para otras cosas.

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación, haciéndome compañía en la cocina mientras terminaba de cubrir el pastel. Rosalie fue a acomodar la mesa luego de un tiempo. Estaba por terminar con la cubierta cuando sonó el timbre por segunda vez en la noche, Alice fue a abrir la puerta dando pequeños saltitos, para recibir a su Jazzy, desapareció camino a la puerta. Me quedé junto a Emmett en la cocina, ni siquiera pensaba dejar a Emmett a solas con mi pastel.

— ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a los invitados Bellita?

— ¿Y dejarte a solas con mi pastel? No si crees que nací ayer o soy realmente tonta como para hacer eso, en tus sueños, Emmy —sonreí con maldad, cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en la encimera.

— ¡Bella, te necesito aquí —entrecerré mis ojos sospechosamente ante el chillido de emoción de Alice. Emmett sonrió abiertamente. Ugh— ¡Bella ven rápido por favor!

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, Alice!, ¡Emmett se comerá el pastel! —chillé de vuelta, mirando a Emmett que tenía una inocente expresión en su rostro.

— ¡Emmett, ven aquí ahora mismo! —Se escuchó la voz de Rose por sobre el resto.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato.

Retándonos mutuamente.

Hasta que finalmente uno se rindió, y no fui yo. No pude evitar reír cuando Emmett susurró un "tú ganas esta vez" y se fue directo a donde Rosalie que lo había llamado. Salí de la cocina sabiendo que mi pastel estaba a salvo de las garras del oso y fui hacía el living, donde se encontraban todos. Me quedé prácticamente congelada en la entrada de este cuando vi a los amigos de Jasper.

¿Desde cuándo el mundo era tan chiquito?

— Uh, eh, hola —rasqué mi nuca con nerviosismo— Soy Bella, un gusto, —no se me daba muy bien lo de sociabilizar. Sonreí forzadamente estrechando la mano del moreno y luego la del ojiverde.

— Jacob, un placer —habló el moreno con un sensual y masculino tono de voz.

— Uh, Edward —me estremecí involuntariamente a la mención de ese nombre. Ugh, ¿no podía tener un nombre más normal?— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con preocupación. Hice una mueca con mis labios y asentí.

— Oh si, completamente bien —y nuevamente mi sarcasmo salió a flote— ¿Por qué no vamos a la mesa? La comida se enfriará —todos asintieron y caminaron hacia el comedor.

La velada fue amena al principio, todos trataban de conocerse mejor. Ya saben, se hacían aquellas típicas preguntas de: _¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿cómo se conocieron?_ Claro, todos participaban menos yo, estaba centrada en mi comida debido a la presión que sentía. No era agradable estar cenando con unos pares de ojos encima de ti, vigilando todos tus movimientos, era escalofriante.

¿Es que todos los _Edwards _de la ciudad se comportan de esa manera?

— Y tú, Bella, ¿en qué trabajas? —agradezco que ya había acabado de tragar la comida que tenía en la boca y no estaba bebiendo nada, porque hubiera salido expulsado de mi boca si ese hubiera sido el caso.

— Ehm, yo, uhm bueno…

— ¡Bella trabaja en la radial conmigo! —chilló Alice— Chicos, ¿han escuchado hablar del programa Corazón Radial? —les preguntó con un tono confidencial, yo estaba totalmente muda mirando a la Oompa-loompa tomar las riendas del asunto.

Ella no iba a decirlo.

No iba a hacerlo.

— ¡Pero claro! Como no escuchar hablar de él —dijo Jacob con cierto desagrado.

— Entonces conocen a Isa —dijo Alice, sin poder contener su sonrisa.

— Alice… —mi tono fue de advertencia, ella no podía hacerme esto. Ni siquiera me miró, me ignoró completamente, la sonrisa no se había borrado de sus labios. Isabella simplemente no existía para ella en estos momentos.

— Como la palma de mi mano —acotó Edward esta vez, con un tinte de burla en su voz.

— ¿Saben ustedes que el verdadero nombre de Bella es _Isabella_? —y ahora fue Rosalie la que tomo cartas en el asunto. No esperé la reacción de estos dos hombres, que me miraban de par en par, con asombro. Rodé mis ojos y refunfuñé.

Esto era confidencial, apenas y estábamos conociendo a estos chicos, ¡no podían decirles!

— Ustedes, se supone que no deben hablar de estas cosas, Mike se encabronará —Alice se encogió de hombros y Rosalie sonrió como si le importara una miera Mike. En realidad, le importa una mierda Mike— Ya, sí, está bien… ¡Soy Isa!, ¡yay que emoción! —seguí comiendo sin prestarles más atención y sin reparar en la tensión que me pareció sentir por unos segundos.

— ¿Tú?

El chico moreno, Jacob, se veía desconcertado e incrédulo. Claro, ¿cómo iba a ser yo Isa si la rubia despampanante que salía en los carteles lo era? Su oscura mirada me recorrió lentamente, tratando de tragarse el cuento, luego, una extraña sonrisa que no supe como tomar, se formó en sus labios.

— ¿Qué hay de la chica que aparece en los carteles? —preguntó Edward, confundido.

— Zorra —murmuró Rose.

— Concuerdo con mi amiga, aquí —Alice sonrió, dándose los cinco con Rose—. Publicidad nada más, para atraer más público, supongo. Con Bella ahí hubiera servido de igual manera.

— _Nope_, no lo hubiera hecho, ya hemos hablado de eso. La gente quiere una imagen con la que sentirse segura, mi imagen —alcé una de mis cejas, observando mi vestimenta roñosa—, no es la de alguien que infunda confianza, por Dios, ni yo me siento confianzuda conmigo misma.

— No puedo creerlo —Jacob rio—, tú eres Isa, quien iba a pensarlo chica.

— Así que, ya saben, cuando tengan problemas de pareja, no tengan miedo y díganselos a Bella. Ella es realmente buena en lo que hace, me sorprendió la primera vez que llegué a trabajar con ella —Alice puso su mano sobre el brazo de Jacob que la miró desconcertada.

— ¿Q-Qué estás insinuando? —le preguntó desconcertado.

— Bueno, que Bella no discrimina, no importa cuales sean tus gustos, si Edward está siendo cruel contigo o tienen algunas diferencias, tan solo díselo…

— ¡Whoa, espera ahí! —Edward abrió sus ojos de par en par— Demonios, él _no_ es mi pareja. ¿Cómo… —sus ojos se entrecerraron y estuvieron en mí, una vez más— ¿Por eso ayer me "aconsejaste" escucharlo más? ¡Dios!, ¡tú pensaste que este idiota era mi pareja!

— Bueno, todos cometemos errores en esta vida —me encogí de hombros y seguí alimentándome— No es mi culpa que tengas un aspecto tan… —gesticulé con mis manos hacia su persona— Bueno, peculiar.

Y todos rompieron a reír, menos Edward, claro está.

En fin, no era mi intención herirlo, pero creo que esto de ser malvada con los Edwards es algo que viene en mis genes. También era un mecanismo de defensa que tenía contra la gente guapa, siempre lo arruinaba porque no encontraba que decir y me escondía tras bromas e indirectas. La santa patrona de lo incómodo.

— Te dije que las estrellas habían predicho acerca de esto —susurró Alice a mi oído mientras el resto se volvía a enfrascar en una conversación, tratando de animar a Edward por haberlo denigrado sexualmente.

— Alice, estás loca, es coincidencia.

— Isabella, esto es el destino —apretó mi brazo ligeramente—. No creas que no he visto esas miradas que te echa de vez en cuando, bueno, antes de que insinuaras que su apariencia era algo femenina.

— Las estrellas no hablan Alice. Tal vez yo hablo con la luna cuando estoy borracha, pero créeme, ni siquiera en esos extremos he escuchado alguna respuesta de ella y mucho menos de sus hijas estrellas.

— Te dije que esto estaba en tus manos.

— Esto no está en las manos de nadie, ¡porque nada está sucediendo aquí por Dios! —me levanté de la mesa harta de la charla astral y pregunté— ¿Alguien quiere pastel de chocolate? —Emmett fue el primero en anotarse con un gran trozo.

Caminé a la cocina en busca del pastel, sin darme cuenta de que alguien me seguía a mis espaldas hasta que accidentalmente choqué con esa persona. Me giré para encontrarme con un sonriente Edward. Incluso en mi mente me causaba escalofríos pronunciar ese nombre.

Y este pequeño encuentro traería más especulaciones a la retorcida mente de Alice.

— Te ayudo —solo atiné a asentir. Saqué el pastel con su ayuda y comenzamos a cortar trozos para cada uno— ¿Enserio pensaste que era gay?, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo pensar eso?

— ¿Tu cabello? —murmuré, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer. Su cabello se veía muy perfecto para ser real, su propietario tenía que ser un hombre-mujer. Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo vilmente e hizo una mueca con sus labios.

— Recordaré no usar tantos productos para la próxima, ¿si lo llevo sucio crees que cambie tu visión?

— Lo siento —rodé mis ojos, cruzándome de brazos y poniéndome frente a él—, no quise herir tu ego masculino, a veces… La mayoría de las veces, en realidad, suelo decir lo primero que se me viene a la mente cuando estoy nerviosa.

— Entonces… estás diciendo que te puse nerviosa —una depredadora sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Definitivamente _no_ dije eso.

Rio, mirándome detenidamente.

— Una estrella —susurró. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de seguir su mirada—, tienes una estrella justo ahí —apuntó mi delantal de cocina y efectivamente este tenía una estrella en su centro— Las estrellas hablan, ¿sabes?

¡Otro loco astral!

¿Es que no podía conocer a alguien medianamente normal?

— ¿Si? — decidí seguirle el juego, así que pregunté—: ¿Y qué es lo que dicen las estrellas, Edward?

— Las estrellas dicen, _Bella _—rio quedito y prosiguió—, que hay algo importante preparado para nosotros. Y eso, cariño, se llama destino —me guiñó un ojo y cubrió mi nariz de chocolate antes de salir por la puerta con los trozos del pastel en sus manos.

Definitivamente… Este mundo está lleno de locos.

Y sí, me incluyo en ellos.

La voz de las estrellas… ¡Era loca pero no idiota!

* * *

**¡Buenas Tardes!**

Aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo, ayer me había olvidado de él y no pude subirlo junto a los otros, sooooo sorry! pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está, arreglado y todo, recién salidito del horno. ¡Finalmente se conocieron Edward y Bella! Sé que tal vez ustedes se esperaban algo más romántico (?) nah, no lo se, le estoy poniendo XD la cosa es que es necesario que esto pase así, Edward... bueno, él será un tanto especial e influenciable por alguien que su nombre empieza con J y termina con acob. Como verán, Bella no sabe que Edward es _su _Edward, y el, gracias a las queridas amigas de Bells, se dio cuenta que su "ángel de cabellos castaños" es nada mas ni nada menos que Isa, así que ya vayan viendo la que se le viene a la pobre. Por cierto, Tanya seguirá jodiendo pelotas por aquí. Pronto vendrán mas casos en la radial, y también sabrán de la familia de Bells, en especial la abuela Marie, así que solo esperen y verán :)

¡Espero les guste el capítulo, muuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!

Lamb.


	11. Outtake: De ángel a demonio

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco. — Ehm, mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Outtake: **De ángel a demonio.

* * *

**Edward POV**

— Jacob, basta.

Y como era de esperarse, Jacob Black ni por asomo se dignó a escucharme.

Luego de terminar aquella comida en casa de _Isa_, bueno, Jacob había estado por lo menos treinta minutos con quince segundos doblado de la risa. No, eso no es lo peor, hace unos tres días que fue la cena y él aún sigue riendo de esa manera a veces. ¿Por qué? No tengo la menor idea. Lo único que sé es que no estaba tramando nada bueno, _nada bueno._

— Ella es Isa —sus blancos dientes estaban completamente al descubierto debido a la gran sonrisa que portaba en su rostro— Ella… digo, ¿la viste? Tiene esa… —un mohín se apoderó de sus labios y continuó— Esa típica apariencia de bibliotecaria remilgada, es más, te apuesto mi sueldo de todo un año a que es virgen, cabrón, lo apuesto a ojos cerrados —resoplé.

— Sí, bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero no tiene nada de malo —rodé mis ojos cuando Jake me observó como si fuera un puto alien—. Entonces, aquí es cuando pregunto ¿a qué viene toda esta charla de Isa? —entrecerré mis ojos de manera sospechosa.

— Llevo tres semanas tratando de comunicarme con Leah —murmuró, dejando de reír súbitamente.

— Lo sé, por si no lo recuerdas, tuve que usar a Jane y Charlotte para que tu… —Jacob alzó una de sus negras cejas escépticamente— Vale, está bien, para _nuestro_ beneficio —me crucé de brazos—. La verdad es que es tú beneficio, de una forma u otra ellas saldrían conmigo, no necesitaba chantajearlas con nada para salir conmigo, me lo llevan pidiendo por semanas, pero ¿para pedir el nuevo número de Leah? Joder, ¡tuve que invitarlas a cenar! —le gruñí a Jake cuando recordé mi vacía billetera, él solo bufó y miró a otro lado.

— Bien, como iba diciendo —alzó ambas cejas en señal de: "¿Me interrumpirás nuevamente, idiota?"— Tres malditas semanas y ella no había dado ninguna señal de vida… Hasta hace dos días —el semblante de mi amigo cambió de forma radical— ¿Recuerdas aquella heladería en las afueras del centro comercial, esa que tiene un nombre en italiano? —asentí, a la espera de su historia— ¡Estaba allí Edward! Ella estaba ahí y no estaba sola.

— Hermano, yo…

— Si dices "lo siento" juro que te parto la cara, joder —comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado en el espacio en el que nos encontrábamos— ¡Nada de esto fue mi puta culpa y ella tiene el descaro de "rehacer su vida" en apenas tres malditas semanas! —para este momento Jacob estaba gritando.

Por esto era que yo no tenía una pareja estable.

¡Solo traía problemas!

— ¿Fuiste a su casa? —le pregunté cuidadosamente, tanteando el terreno.

— ¿Qué si fui a su casa?, ¡claro que lo hice! —alzó sus brazos al aire con fuerza y luego se desparramo sobré el sofá — Te cagarás de la risa cuando te diga lo que me dijo, a que no lo adivinas —Jake me miró esperando una respuesta.

— Eh, no, la verdad es que no lo imagino —desordené mi cabello con incomodidad.

— ¡Que _Isa_ le había aconsejado seguir con su vida!, ¡que era el mejor consejo que había recibido!

Okay.

Ahí fue cuando entendí el enojo supremo que estaba experimentando Jacob en estos momentos. Los hombres tendemos a canalizar todo en enojo, estaba seguro que si fuera mujer él estaría llorando a mares en estos momentos, pero somos machos, ¿no? Los hombres no lloran y todas esas cosas que te enseñan de pequeño. Si bien el malentendido –porque eso había sido el problema con Leah, un simple malentendido– había llegado a mayores, Leah _debía_ darle a Jacob la oportunidad de explicarse. Yo mejor que nadie sabía cómo mi amigo se había desvivido por esa mujer, y bueno, que te digan:

_"Salir con otro es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que estoy contigo"_

Lo sé, no dijo eso, pero era lo que quería decir ¿no?

De todas formas, si yo fuera Jacob, estaría borracho en estos momentos.

— Jacob, amigo, Leah no vale la pena si te dijo todo eso, sinceramente no creo que deberías lanzar tu odio sobre Isa… —callé al momento que vi los ojos de mi "amigo" como afiladas cuchillas.

— Tú… ¡Tú dices eso porque nadie te ha cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por seguir unos estúpidos consejos radiales!

— Sí, bueno, pero ella no es la culpable… Si lo piensas detenidamente, solo está haciendo su trabajo…

— ¡Y lo está haciendo mal, muy jodidamente mal! —Jacob se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana— ¿Quién le dio el derecho de todos modos?, ¿puedo demandar a esa mierda de radial por haberme arruinado la vida?

Rodé mis ojos y le seguí el juego, ¿qué más da?

Mi mente aun pensaba en ella como un tierno ángel…

...

— ¡Demonio!, ¡es un maldito demonio feminista!

Jacob tenía una de sus cejas alzadas. Mis puños picaban, por una extraña razón quería borrar esa expresión de "Te lo dije" que tenía en su rostro, y no de una muy buena forma. Resoplé por enésima vez mientras escuchábamos –como era de rutina ya– el programa de nuestra querida y nueva amiga _Isa._

Siendo honestos, cuando comenzamos con aquel juego de yo llamándola y todo eso, era simplemente eso, _un juego_. Oh, bueno, y era porque Leah había dejado a Jacob y blah blah blah, el resto ya lo saben. Pero ahora es algo completamente personal. Lo sé, no es su culpa que Charlotte haya llamado a su programa, y lo sé también, no es su culpa que Jane haya llamado exactamente a la misma hora, en la nueva sección donde _"ambas personas compartían sus malas experiencias para comparar vivencias"_

Y tampoco es su culpa que _yo_ sea esa mala experiencia…

— _Entonces, Jane… ¿Realmente él te ha dicho todo eso que dices? _—la voz de Isabella sonaba más ronca que en persona, se escuchó un suave "sí" que supuse provenía de Jane— _Y Charlotte… ¿A ti te dijo exactamente lo mismo? —_y aquí estaba nuevamente yo resoplando, debería haber escuchado a Jake cuando me dijo que cambiara mis repertorios.

— _Exactamente lo mismo_ —respondió Charlotte — _Eres todo lo que siempre he buscado, quiero que conozcas a mi familia, me encanta tu cabello, amo el color de tus ojos… _—Jacob soltaba pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando.

— ¿Cuántas veces te dije que cambiaras ese repertorio? Dios Edward, eres demasiado cliché.

— Tú cállate, las chicas aman esas mierdas, ¿qué demonios iba a saber yo que Jane y Charlotte se encontrarían en este maldito programa radial para confabular en mi contra? —me crucé de brazos y seguí escuchando a _mi_ querido demonio.

— _¡Dios chicas!, ¿enserio las atrapó con esas cursilerías? _—Jacob rió, burlándose abiertamente de mi persona— _Mis queridas amigas, que nadie juegue con ustedes y menos un idiota como él. Lo sé, la mayoría de nosotras buscamos a nuestros príncipes azules, pero ya saben, hay muchas veces en la que solo estamos besando sapos que nunca llegan a convertirse en el príncipe esperado…_

— ¿Ella acaba de llamarme sapo?, _¿a mí?_ — para entonces, Jacob estaba revolcándose en el suelo de la risa— ¡No te rías idiota, recuerda que tú perdiste a tu chica! —golpe bajo, pero se lo merecía por cabrón.

— Eso no fue gracioso _Eddie._

— Lo sé, lo siento.

— _Ahora que lo pones de ese modo, tienes razón _—Jane estaba hablando— _Nunca fue un príncipe azul realmente, además, era un completo cerdo a la hora de comer..._

Ego de Edward menos uno.

— _¡Eso no es lo peor chica!, ¿alguna vez escuchaste esos ronquidos en la noche? ¡Eran horribles, peor que un camión pasando a las tres de la mañana!_

Ego de Edward menos dos.

— _Okay chicas, ¡así me gusta!, ¡descárguense en contra de ese idiota!_

_— Pero lo peor, lo peor de todo esto… _—Jane, Dios santo, ¿qué demonios iba a decir de mi ahora?— _Charlotte, ¿alguna vez tuviste problemas con el pequeño, pero pequeño leoncito? Si duraba un asalto era suerte, el pobre tenía pequeños problemas de condición física, no duraba mucho que digamos._

Ego de Edward bajo tierra.

¡Un momento!

¿Ella realmente estaba insinuando que…

— _¡Así me gusta amores! Es bueno utilizar estas asquerosas experiencias con algo de humor, así que ya saben, no esperen más y vayan directo donde ese idiota sin escrúpulos, ¡y luego no se olviden de llamar a su querida amiga Isa, que las estará esperando! Nos vamos con U R So Gay de Katy Perry _—espero, por el bien de _Isa_, que esa canción no sea una indirecta.

— Entonces… —Jacob trataba de aparentar seriedad, pero claramente no podía— ¿Qué era lo que me decías acerca de nuestra querida Isa?

Respira Edward, recuerda…

Dos chicas vendrán a buscarte completamente furiosas.

No solo una, _dos…_

— ¿Cuál era exactamente aquel plan del que querías hablarme?

Nadie habla mal de Edward Cullen en un programa radial.

Y mucho menos de mi Leoncito… digo, _León_.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Un outtake para que vean la reacción de este par de idiotas al descubrir la identidad de Isa. Jacob y Edward son como "Tonto y retonto" no se si conocen esa película o yo soy muy anciana y acabo de tener una recaída (?) wajajaja, en fin, el plan de los chicos comenzará en el próximo capítulo, tal y como el nuevo infierno que vivirá Bella por culpa de Tanya. No odien a los chicos, son solo unos hombres inmaduros y pasteles que no saben lo que hacen, y lamentablemente Bella sufrirá las consecuencias de eso, ¡nos estamos leyendo chicas!

¡Espero les guste el capítulo, muuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!

Lamb.


	12. La explosión del gatito gruñón

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco. — Ehm, mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **La explosión del gatito gruñón.

* * *

— Mira lo que acabo de encontrar mi querida Bellie…

— ¡Aléjalas de mi inmediatamente Alice!

— Oh no, claro que no —Alice apareció frente a mí y chilló— ¡Flores!

— Solo… Tíralas, por favor —Alice sonrió y negó lentamente con su cabeza, mientras dejaba el _séptimo _ramo de flores en un jarrón sobre la mesa. Esta vez eran unas preciosas astromelias de diversos colores.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser el que te las envía Bells? —rodé mis ojos a su pobre intento de pasar como si no supiera nada de nada— Ya van siete ramos amiga, siete.

— Realmente prefiero no pensar en ello Alice, muchas gracias —le di una mordida a mi sándwich y me dispuse a masticar lenta, _muy lentamente_, para evitar hablar de este tema en particular.

— ¡Pero Bella, las flores están hermosas! Yo sinceramente creo que deberías agradecerle de alguna forma… —arqueé una de mis cejas observando como la duende divagaba con cosas que incluían las palabras "Bella", "extraño" y "cita" en ellas.

— Alice, por favor —le supliqué con la mirada que dejara el tema hasta ahí.

— _Hmpf_, okay, está bien, no seguiré insistiendo pero… —se acercó a mi danzando y estiró su pequeña mano, la cual sostenía una tarjetita— Ten, tienes otra nota —Alice me entregó el pequeño papel que venía en las flores, al igual que en los seis ramos anteriores.

Una semana llevo recibiendo flores de un _completo _extraño.

El primer ramo traía consigo una tarjetita que decía _"Las rosas" _y nada más. Discutí que aquel ramo no era de mi pertenencia, digo, ¡Decía _Las rosas_ por el amor de Dios! Mi nombre no es: _Rosa Isabella Marie Swan_. Y así fue como seguí discutiendo que aquel hermoso ramo compuesto por rosas blancasno era para mí. Pero Alice y Peter, el chico que repartía, insistían en ello. ¿Quién sabe más, yo, una simple mortal o el chico que estaba destinado a hacer su entrega? Al siguiente día le siguió otro, y otro, y así sucesivamente. Cada ramo traía dos palabras consigo.

Hasta el momento llevo siete tarjetas que dicen lo siguiente:

_"Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules y si aún no lo adivinas, me…"_

— ¿Cuántas tarjetas crees que falten? —Alice estaba mirando sobre mi hombro las siete tarjetitas en fila.

— No lo sé y no me interesa —volví a guardarlas en orden dentro del cajón de mi despacho— Bien, llegó finalmente la hora de volver a casa enana, será mejor que nos movamos, ¿no quieres llegar rápido donde tu querido Jazz?

— Sabes que te importa, pero quieres aparentar que no lo hace —me dijo con diversión impregnada en su voz, mientras le daba un toque a mi mejilla derecha con su dedo índice. A ella le encantaba picarme— Eres tan predecible mi querida Isabella.

— Oh, cállate Alice —mi querida nueva amiga me dio la mirada del terror. Cerré mis ojos rogando al cielo cuando comencé a escuchar una pequeña cancioncita ser tarareada por aquel demonio que iba a mi lado.

— Bella tiene un admirador secreto, Bella tiene un admirador secreto… —íbamos caminado por el pasillo de la radial y Alice seguía cantando esa cancioncita. Lo peor del problema es que en mis manos llevaba una tira de cinta adhesiva. No se imaginan las ganas que tenía de ponerla en la boca de la enana.

— ¿Bella tiene _qué_?

Jesús.

— ¡James, que agradable sorpresa! —Alice se colgó del brazo de James mientras este me miraba con confusión y luego sus ojos se dirigían a Alice— Oh, a lo que íbamos. Bella tiene un admirador secreto —James frunció el ceño y su mirada estaba sobre mi otra vez.

— ¿Que tu _qué_? —rodé mis ojos con exasperación.

— No escuches a Alice, por favor ignórala, yo lo estoy haciendo.

— Si necesitas que me deshaga de algún idiota solo tienes que decirlo Bella, yo podría perfectamente…

— ¡Eh, tranquilo ahí campeón! —solté una pequeña risita con diversión— No necesito que asesines a nadie, creo que es inofensivo —le guiñé un ojo y seguimos nuestro camino— Oh, por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa, lejos de este chiquero?

— Uh, eso… —James se movió incómodo en su lugar y sus ojos miraban a cualquier lugar excepto a mí— Bueno, verás… Mike me mandó a buscarte para que fueras a la sala de conferencia. Todos están ahí —me crucé de brazos y entrecerré mis ojos con suspicacia.

— Y… ¿Qué están haciendo _todos_ ahí cuando deberían estar en sus casas? —Alice movió su cabeza negativamente y dio un pisotón en el suelo.

— ¡Percibo malas energías en este lugar! —chilló alzando sus brazos, un tanto malhumorada.

Jasper olvidó darle la pastilla el día de hoy.

— Solo vamos, ¿sí? Lo verás por ti misma.

Seguí a James hacia la sala de tortura con algo de miedo. Podía esperar cualquier cosa, eso estaba comprobado.

...

— _Entonces, señorita, ¿quién tuvo la idea de crear tan maravilloso y exitoso programa en el que usted es la protagonista?_

— _Oh, bueno, pensé que eso estaba claro, ¿no?, ¿de quién más iba a ser la idea? El mérito es todo mío, por supuesto _—Tanya le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva al presentador, el hombre se removió nervioso en su lugar. Calienta pollas.

— _¡Por supuesto!, no se podía esperar menos de un encanto de mujer como lo eres tú cariño, ¡quién diría que serías tan adorable y tan hermosa! _—el presentador le guiñó un ojo con coquetería. Él solo estaba buscando a la mujer que calentara su cama esta noche, y Tanya sería la que ganara el puesto, de seguro.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —pregunté escandalizada, con un tono un poco más alto de voz.

— ¡Pero si es nuestra querida y exitosa Isa! —Lauren caminó hacia mi contoneando sus caderas. Enserio, ¿qué pretendía?, ¿desviar mi orientación sexual o algo?— Esperen. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí si esa entrevista es para…? ¡Lo siento! Había olvidado que alguien como tú no era para poner frente a las cámaras.

— Lauren, ve a molestar a otra parte — Le di una inocente sonrisa, lo único que quería era romper esa nariz operada que tenía— Lo digo enserio. Vete.

— Uh, eh, Bella, tranquila corazón, tranquila —Mike se posicionó junto a mí, mientras Lauren me dirigía una sonrisa llena de burla y se alejaba a paso lento.

— _¿Tranquila? _—murmuré— ¿Qué está pasando Mike?, ¿qué es esta entrevista?, ¿qué hace esa _idiota _en la televisión? —Mike arregló el cuello de su camisa como si este lo estuviera asfixiando, una gota de sudor se formó en su sien. De nerviosismo, supongo.

No sería su camisa la que lo asfixiaría si no se dignaba a hablar, ahora, ya.

— Bueno, hace algunos días recibí una llamada del director de _Vida nocturna en Seattle_, haciendo una muy buena propuesta para una entrevista exclusiva con la locutora del programa radial número uno —Mike me miró pidiéndome disculpas con esos ojos azules de cordero degollado— Tuve que hacerlo Bella, ¡ella es la que está por todos lados!

Respira y cuenta hasta… _cien._

— _Y dime, ya que has ayudado a muchas mujeres e incluso hombres de nuestra ciudad, ¿cómo lo haces?, ¿por experiencias propias con los fallidos intentos que Cupido le ha dado a tu vida? _—el tipo estaba esperando que ella apareciera con un "Nada de eso, estoy soltera". ¡Vamos! Se podía ver en su mirada expectante.

— _No exactamente. Yo he botado a cada uno de los hombres que se han propuesto lamer el suelo para mí _—santo Dios, ¿ella enserio está diciendo eso?— _Merezco mucho más de lo que ellos me ofrecen. ¿Puedes creer que uno quiso pedirme perdón regalándome un bolso Gucci?_

— _¡Pero qué hombre más insensible!_ —exclamó el tipo con fingido horror— _Esa no es la forma de tratar a una hermosa dama._

— _¡Insensible se queda corto!, ¡fue un completo animal!, ¡pensó que me rebajaría a volver con él por un bolso Gucci de la temporada pasada! Nunca me verás con un bolso de la temporada pasada, te lo puedo asegurar._

Y así fue, damas y caballeros, como la apariencia de Isa quedó por los suelos.

Mi mandíbula estaba apunto de desencajarse.

— Si no apagan eso _en este instante_ —siseé entre dientes, masajeando mi sien con los dedos—, ¡juro que romperé esa maldita televisión!, ¡lo juro!

Se armó un completo caos en la sala de conferencias. Todos estaban como locos, creo que mi tono de voz los alteró _solo un poco_. Nadie podía encontrar el maldito control, y cuando sugerí _amablemente_ que lo apagaran directamente de la pantalla, en vez de hacer lo que _amablemente_ les pedí, ¡le subieron al maldito volumen de la televisión!

¡Le subieron por todo lo santo!

—_… También, hubo una vez este tipo... No recuerdo muy bien su nombre, da igual. ¡Me regaló unos tacones de oferta!, ¡oferta!, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera tenían una marca!, ¿cómo esperas que una dama como yo use zapatos de oferta? Hombres, son realmente…_

Finalmente dejé de escuchar esa molesta voz.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de romper todo lo que estaba en la sala, incluyendo a las personas.

— T-te das cuenta… ¡Mike, te estoy hablando, cierra esa maldita puerta! —descubrí _in fraganti_ al muy idiota que intentaba escapar por la puerta sin ser visto. Se estremeció y se acercó a mi lentamente— ¡¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que has hecho?! —Le chillé en su cara, incluso creo haberle escupido.

Ni que me importara.

— Bella, yo no sabía que Tanya…

— ¡No me vengas con eso!, ¿sabes lo que le hará al programa esto? ¡Dios!, ¡es tan jodidamente superficial, demonios! —seguí masajeándome la sien, tratando de calmarme— Se supone que ella es una modelo profesional, y bueno, la mayoría de ellas son unas completas…

— Sí, bueno, hablando de eso —Mike soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa que me hizo molestar aún más— Es gracioso pero… ¡Tanya no es una modelo profesional! En realidad, la chica es la ahijada de Aro y recién estaba entrando al mundo del modelaje cuando se le presentó esta oportunidad, y bueno, yo no…

— _Sal de mi vista_ —Mike se quedó estático frente a mí cuando hablé entre dientes— Lo volveré a decir —pronuncié con voz pausada—, ¡sal de mi vista ahora, inmediatamente, vete, aléjate! —chillé, poseída por la cólera— ¡Y no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima tú… Tú… Inepto, bueno para nada!

La sala, que anteriormente estaba en silencio por mi arrebato, ahora… Bueno, siguió en silencio. Este silencio era más bien molesto, incómodo, _demasiado denso_. Y todos mis espectadores tenían una mirada estupefacta en su rostro.

— Isabella Swan, no permitiré que me hables así, soy tu jefe —enarqué una de mis cejas sin poder creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Mike estaba totalmente serio frente a mí, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Oh, él pensaba que podía intimidarme.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunté, sin poder creer que ese hombre hubiera osado a llamarme por mi nombre completo.

— Me escuchaste y no lo volveré a repetir. Has cometido una falta de respeto enorme a mi persona y no permiti…

— _Jódete._

— ¿Qué has dicho? —su rostro era una máscara de seriedad.

— ¡Jódete Michael Newton! —me giré a nuestros queridos espectadores. Y el show comenzó— Jódete tú también James, por no decirme a lo que venía —me giré a Lauren y le sonreí— Y a ti que te jodan, sé que te encanta, tú… ¡Zorra! —inflé mis mejillas y exploté nuevamente— ¡Jódanse todos ustedes, todos, cada uno de ustedes! —me giré nuevamente a Mike— ¡Despídeme si quieres, me importa una mierda, a ver si _Tanya-lame-bolas _aconseja a_ mi_ audiencia sobre zapatos y bolsos! _¡Zapatos y bolsos!.. _Espera, no te haré trabajar, ya que _no sabes _hacer tu jodido trabajo, ¡renuncio!

— Eh, lo siento, ¿Bella? —Peter, el chico del reparto, estaba asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Su mirada mostraba una leve pizca de temor.

— ¡¿Qué quieres tú ahora?!

— Te buscan afuera, un chico que dice llamarse Edward.

Ajá.

Hasta que al fin apareció… el muy maldito.

— Dile que me espere, ¿si? —le respondí dulcemente, causando un estremecimiento en casi toda la audiencia. Me giré nuevamente hacia ellos sonriendo de manera angelical— Bien, terminé con lo que debía decir. Ahora necesito terminar con otro asunto. Adiós, hasta nunca.

— _Se lo comerá vivo, pobre chico _—Alice le susurró a Ángela, quien asintió fervientemente.

...

Y ahí estaba él.

Justo como lo recordaba desde el día en que Jasper lo llevó a mi humilde hogar. Su melena cobriza desordenada, esa vestimenta desgarbada, aquella apariencia que decía _"Estoy listo para ir a tu cama"._ Tenía su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras que en la derecha sostenía un _octavo_ ramo de flores.

Mala hora, muy mal momento.

— Buenas… —miró el reloj que reposaba en su muñeca y sonrió de lado— noches, Bella.

— Buenas, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Oh, bueno —desordenó su cabello con nerviosismo— Creí que era lo correcto traer el último ramo personalmente.

— Creíste que era lo correcto… —murmuré con un tono de voz monótono.

— Eh, ¿sí?, uhm, bien, toma, aquí está —me lo entregó rápidamente y con algo de torpeza. Comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies, incómodo. Tome el ramo de Fresias entre mis manos y encontré rápidamente la nota correspondiente.

Acaba con esto de una buena vez Bella.

Abrí el sobre que contenía la tarjetita, para mi sorpresa había dos notas.

La primera decía _"gustas tú"_.

Traté de recordar el resto y las palabras vinieron instantáneamente a mi cabeza:

_"Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules y si aún no lo adivinas, me gustas tú"_

La segunda tarjeta era todavía peor:

_"¿Me concederías el honor de tener una cita conmigo?"_

Miré a aquel hombre por debajo de mis pestañas, escaneándolo minuciosamente. Aún seguía balanceándose sobre sus pies y me estaba volviendo enferma ese constante movimiento de su parte. Di un largo suspiro y me propuse guardar las tarjetas lentamente dentro de su pequeño sobre.

— No.

— Uh, ¿p-perdón? —en sus verdes ojos había desconcierto. Y yo no estaba de humor para eso.

No estaba para nada de humor.

— No saldré contigo —resoplé bruscamente, rodando mis ojos— Ni hoy, ni mañana, _ni nunca_. No. Jamás. Nunca. ¿Quedó claro? —Edward asintió torpemente, sin palabras— Bien, y dile a Alice que te de las flores, no las quiero… —empuñé mis manos y continué con la verborrea— ¡No quiero absolutamente nada, ni siquiera esa adorable frase, no la quiero! Digo, ya, está bien, es adorable ¡pero no tiene lógica! Tú, tú… ¡Eres un enfermo!, ¡te odio, los odio a todos!

Suspiré cuando termine de gritarle.

Se sentía un poco de bien haber soltado toda la furia que tenía dentro.

— ¿Mal día? —me preguntó con calma y una suave sonrisa de comprensión en su rostro cuando vio que me había aligerado un poco luego de gritarle en la cara como una vil bruja.

— No tienes ni idea, uno de los peores días de mi existencia… —suspiré con cansancio— Así que será mejor que te marches, o seguiré insultándote, no te imaginas cuantas ganas tengo de despellejarte vivo, solo por ser el ser humano que tengo más cerca —su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

— Te quedas con las flores —me guiñó un ojo antes de dar media vuelta—, y con la _adorable frase_.

— ¡Vete idiota del demonio!

Lo último que escuché fue su fuerte carcajada y la frase que me dijo:

_"¡No me daré por vencido, gatito gruñón!"_

Una punzada en mi cabeza me dijo que otra persona que también era un completo dolor en el trasero me había llamado así.

No estaba de humor para analizarlo.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Y la otra actualización, bien, creo que cumplí la cuota este domingo (?) Aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo, la cosa de Isa se les está saliendo de las manos y nuestra querida Bella finalmente reventó. Veremos como avanza el programa sin la verdadera Isa, ¿eh? alguien por ahí se enojará un poquitín por eso... O tal vez todo sea parte del plan que tienen Tonto y re Tonto (?) No pondré fecha de cuando subiré la nueva actualización porque soy horrible para eso, hoy estaba toda estresada recordando que había dicho "el fin de semana" y estaba como: Marina, ya les mentiste, ni mierda alcanzas a actualizar hoy, aún no terminas el puto capítulo y blablablabla. ¡Pero alcancé a hacerlo! XDDD así que, espero lo hayan disfrutado de todo corazón :)

¡Espero les guste el capítulo, muuuuchas gracias por su apoyo!

Lamb.


	13. Quinto caso: ¡La quiero devuelta!

**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, Stephenie Meyer igual lo es ya que la compré por Ebay, por ende, Crepúsculo me pertenece (?).

* * *

**Tres, dos, uno... ¡Estamos al aire!**

**Summary:** "—¿Qué tal amigas? Les habla Isa. Amor, desamor, ¿algún corazón roto el día de hoy?—las palabras 'al aire' estaban encendidas de un color rojo en un pequeño letrero, me acomodé los auriculares y apreté el botón del número uno que estaba encendido en blanco. — Ehm, mhmm... Ho-hola, Isa. Verás, mi novia me engañó... con mi mejor amiga". Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **Quinto caso: ¡La quiero devuelta!

* * *

— _¿Qué tal amores? Les habla su queridísima Isa. Compras, dinero ¿Algún cabrón les compró algo en Wall Mart el día de hoy? _—la voz espantosamente chillona que se escuchó por la radio me puso los pelos de punta. Ugh.

_Compras._

_Dinero._

_Wall Mart._

Y pensar que el programa se llama "Corazón Radial"

_Sofá, cabritas y muchas horas de diversión escuchando a "Isa"._

¿Muchas horas de diversión?

Oh sí, porque no fue necesario que Mike me despidiera por faltarle el respeto a la autoridad máxima, es decir, él. Claro que no, ¿despedirme?, bah, ¡yo renuncié! Ya era hora, me estaba realmente cansando de que todos me pasaran a llevar, yo era la idiota que pasaba horas sentadas tras un micrófono escuchando las tristes y/o divertidas historias que la población de Seattle tenía para contarme… ¡Yo, yo era la que terminaba con calambres en el trasero por estar sentada todo el puto día! ¿Y viene una rubia idiota a joder _mi programa_?

Están completamente locos si creían que se iban a salvar de esta.

— _¡Tenemos una llamada! Esto se pone emocionante _—me la podía imaginar claramente sentada en mi puesto, batiendo sus palmas con esa manicura idiota que te hace dañar los ojos— _¿Quién es el afortunado o afortunada de hablar conmigo? _—Dios salve a esa pobre criatura.

— _Hola Isa, ¿cómo estás el día de hoy? _—una dulce voz se escuchó, alguna chica debo suponer, por el tono de su voz se me asemejaba que estaba alrededor de los dieciséis años, una pequeña adolescente en las garras de una guarra como Tanya.

— _¡Muy, pero muy bien cariño! ¿Qué hay de ti? _—me exasperaba enormemente el gran entusiasmo de Tanya, sobre todo porque era demasiado evidente que era fingido, digo, la tipa ni siquiera sabía actuar y se creía de lo más, _hmpf_.

— _Uhm, bueno, te llamaba porque es-espero que me des un con-consejo_ —el nerviosismo era tangible en la voz de la niña — _Verás, hay un chico que me gusta en mi preparatoria, pero… Bueno, él es jugador de fútbol americano y la verdad es que…_

— _¿De qué grupo eres parte? _—preguntó Tanya de la nada sacándome incluso a mí de sintonía.

— _¿Disculpa?_ —pregunto la pequeña de vuelta, con un tono de voz más bajo.

— _A qué grupo perteneces en la escala social de tu prepa, o sea, eso es algo realmente necesario en estos casos cariño, digo, un chico como él no puede andar con cualquiera, ¿entiendes? _—sin quererlo mi mano se formó en un puño al escuchar a Tanya.

Maldita zorra, ¡le sacaré esos pelos oxigenados uno por uno cuando ponga mis manos en ella!

— _Uhu, y-ya veo, yo… Bueno, creo que, ¿en qué grupo me hace estar el ser parte del club de ciencias_? —Dios, yo sabía exactamente a qué grupo pertenecía, no había mucha diferencia entre el club de ciencia y el de lectura en la preparatoria. Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta tres.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres…

— _¡Oh Dios santo!, ¿tú realmente crees que un chico popular tomará en cuenta a una perdedora como tú?, ¡cariño, en este tipo de cosas no puedo ayudarte, es más, sería necesario un milagro! yo, yo…_—y Tanya se largó a reír estruendosamente mientras pequeños sollozos se escuchaban en la línea— _¿Enserio estás así de loca? O sea, es que, como que eso no pasará ni en sus sueños._

Estuve a punto de ponerme de pie, caminar hacia la puerta de salida, bajar las escaleras, salir del edificio e ir a atentar contra la estación radial, específicamente con la crueldad de Tanya cuando escuché los pequeños sollozos de la chica que había llamado para solo esperar un consejo a cambio, mientras la muy estúpida se mataba de la risa a costas de ella.

Pero me contuve, no le daría a…

La llamativa musiquita de mi teléfono celular ocupa mis pensamientos.

Busqué el aparato, aun teniendo pensamientos asesinos hacia la idiota de Tanya. Cuando lo encontré rodé mis ojos y una pequeña risita de suficiencia salió de mis labios. Dejé la música sonar un poco más, solo para fastidiar a mi querido Mike, y luego contesté con total tranquilidad –no sin antes bajar el volumen de la radio, no quería ser pillada _in fraganti_ escuchando mi propio programa–, incluso use un dulce tono de voz.

— ¿Diga? —me hice la desentendida, como si hubiera borrado su número de mi directorio.

— _Eh, ho-hola Bella_ —oh, la venganza es tan, pero tan jodidamente hermosa.

— Uh, disculpa, no tengo este teléfono registrado, ¿podría decirme quién habla? —sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Sufre Michael Newton, sufre las consecuencias de haberme cambiado por esa mujer de caucho. Las naturales somos mucho mejores.

— _¡Solo hace unos días que no nos vemos!, vamos Bella, ¿enserio te has olvidado de mí?, ¿tu Mickey?, ¿el que te adora con toda el alma? —_Mike era como un bebé, siempre refunfuñando y haciendo berrinches, no me extrañaría que un puchero estuviera posado en sus labios justo ahora— _¿Bellie?_

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita, exactamente, señor Newton? —contesté de lo más formal.

— _Bellie, te necesitamos devuelta, no, espera, te necesito devuelta_ —puse mis ojos en blanco al escuchar la misma cháchara, ya era la octava vez que me llamaba para lo mismo, pero... ¡Noticias de último tiempo! fue su puta culpa que yo renunciara, suya y de nadie más.

— Oh, creo que debo colgar, escuché algo sobre zapatos, compras y, uhm _¿Wall Mart?_ Sí, creo que eso fue, estoy muy interesada ¡Espero que… No nos veamos en un buen tiempo, adiós! —y le colgué descaradamente, se sentía tan bien tener el poder.

Dejé mi teléfono celular tirado por algún lugar. Antes de lanzarlo revisé que tenía ciertas llamadas perdidas de mis amigos y familia, no era que estaba con depresión o algo por el estilo, simplemente quería alejarme del mundo, porque descubrí que lamentablemente odio al mundo. Tal vez me transformara en ermitaña y me fuera a vivir a una de esas montañas, lejos de la civilización, sin tecnología, incluso me dejaría barba.

Madame Allie.

Cinco llamadas perdidas y un mensaje: _"Las estrellas confabularan contigo y te tendré devuelta"._

Rosie.

Siete llamadas perdidas y un mensaje que mandó un escalofría por mi espina dorsal "_Acabaré contigo mientras duermes"._

Isabella, recuerda echar llave a tu puerta.

Y por último, mi querida familia Swan.

Bueno, aquí eran mensajes de voz, mamá y papá eran alérgicos a la tecnología; _"Hija, ¿te has vuelto emo y teñirás tu hermoso cabello de negro?, ¿o te has vuelto ermitaña y quieres ir a vivir a la montaña? No importa, te amamos de todas maneras, solo no te cortes ¿sí? y recuerda que el mundo es un lugar hermoso y que todos te aman, amor y paz cariño… ¡La abuela te manda saludos, dice que te envió un regalo por mail!"_

Suspiré al terminar de leer los "reconfortantes" mensajes de mis seres queridos. Abrí el laptop para ver que hermosura me había enviado abuela Marie. Maldigo el día en el que le enseñé a utilizar estos aparatos, creo que abue se había subscrito a una página porno. Al abrir mi correo y ver el mensaje de la abuela, agradecí no haber tenido algún líquido, ¿qué les dije sobre la página porno? Ella me recomendaba seguir sus pasos para que, sus palabras _"La vida es bella y más lo son estos guapetones, déjate de joder lloriqueando como una nenaza en el sofá, ejercita la mano muñeca y date un poco de alegría"._

Yo _no_ quería pensar en lo que hacía la abuela con esas páginas.

Cerré el correo, no sin antes echarle una buena ojeada al monumento desnudo que me había mandado abue Marie adjunto en el correo. Meh, tenía buen gusto la señor, ¿eh? Y seguí con mi hermoso panorama de sofá, cabritas y un poco de Corazón radial. Le di al volumen para seguir burlándome de la miseria del programa y de Tanya, cuando una voz bastante familiar fue la que se escuchó en su lugar.

— _Hey nena, ¿me dices tu nombre?, porque definitivamente tú no eres Isa._

Silencio sepulcral en el estudio, silencio sepulcral en mi departamento.

¿Tenía que estorbar hasta cuando no estaba presente en mi lugar de trabajo? Su inconfundible voz estaba teñida con un tinte de exasperación, no pregunten cómo demonios podía averiguar eso, pero la voz de _Edward_ –acosador radial– se me hacía tan conocida como el pan de cada día, o algo así era la frase. Una aguda risita nerviosa se escuchó a través del parlante, inconscientemente cubrí mis oídos, como si Tanya se estuviera riendo a solo unos milímetros de ellos.

— _¿Qué dices, cariño?, ¡yo soy Isa! No hay ninguna duda sobre ello, adelante, haz cualquier pregunta y verás que lo que digo es cierto ¿Quieres consejos sobre moda?, ¿qué zapatos ocupar? Pero creo que será mejor que me des tu nombre primero amor _—esas preguntas me hicieron recordar a Edward –acosador en vivo– y el día en que pensé que él y Jacob eran una pareja homosexual.

—_ Error, ahí está tu primera equivocación _—entrecerré mis ojos y seguí escuchando atentamente— _Te llamé "nena", la verdadera Isa estaría tratando de rastrear la llamada para acabar conmigo, tal vez desmembrarme por osar a llamarla de ese modo _—buen punto chico, buen punto—, _y por último, lo más importante, ella ya se habría dado cuenta enseguida con quien estaba hablando._

Mister ego.

—_ Como dije, cariño _—ese "cariño" que soltó Tanya salió tan entre dientes que estuve a punto de reír. Primera vez en la vida que, tal vez, me estaba agradando este Edward— _Yo soy Isa, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?_

— _Déjame pensarlo… Uh, ¿qué tal infinitas?, porque no lo eres._

—_ Si lo soy._

— _Que no._

— _Que sí._

— _No lo eres, no, no, ¡y yo quiero que la verdadera Isa vuelva, la quiero devuelta ahora! _—sonaba como si el chico estuviera haciendo un berrinche, mi corazón se ablandó por uno segundos— _Tú eres aburrida y ni siquiera puedo coquetear contigo, estoy seguro de que… Sabes, ya que eres Isa, tengo un problema que deseo solucionar con tu ayuda._

— _¿Enserio?, ¡pues dímelo, aquí estoy para escucharte! _—Tanya era una pobre ilusa.

— _Mi problema es que una imitadora de Isa está ocupando su lugar y yo la quiero a ella _—terco como una mula, me estoy siento un poquitín mal por Tanya después de todo, no le deseo a nadie lidiar con este loco— _De todas formas… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

— _¡Yo soy Isa demonios, si lo soy, que sí, que sí, que sí! _—para mi tortura, la imagen mental de Tanya haciendo un puchero apareció — _Y no soy aburrida, toda chica ama hablar de compras, ¡no es mi culpa tener como que demasiado buen gusto!, y, ¿enserio me estabas pidiendo una cita? Debemos concretar el lugar, no puedes llevarme a un restaurant de mala muere y…_

— _¡Que no eres Isa, Dios santo! Y no quiero ir a cenar contigo, era una prueba, ¡la verdadera Isa habría mandado a la mismísima verga, ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado!, ¿capice?_

— _¿Eh? ¿Capuccino?_ —y aquí no pude evitar reírme. Una ronca risa se escuchó por el parlante seguida de la mía. Dios, debo darle crédito al pobre acosador, hasta el momento me estaba defendiendo con dientes y garras…

Bah, está bien, lo admito abiertamente, yo igual lo extraño.

— _¿Puedes, al menos, poner una canción? Espero que sirvas para eso._

— _¡Claro que puedo poner la canción que sea amor! Solo dime el nombre y arreglaremos nuestra cena por interno._

Tanya era bipolar, creo.

— _Dios santo… Isa, verdadera Isa, aquí te va _—fruncí el ceño al escucharlo decir eso, pero más me sorprendí cuando lo escuché cantar una estrofa de _Goodbye my lover_ de _James Blunt _—: "_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend. __You have been the one; you have been the one for me" Vuelve gatito gruñon, y nunca olvides que Edward estará esperando tu regreso._

¿Se podía llegar a ser tan idiotamente –patéticamente- adorable?

Estaba ensimismada aun escuchando su voz cantar por la radio y a Tanya tratando de cortar la transmisión mientras gritaba:_ "¡¿Cómo demonios apago esto?, ¡hay tantos botones y de tantos colores!"._ Cuando algo hizo clic de forma inconsciente en mi cabeza… En mi _para nada _despistada cabeza.

¿Acababa de llamarme _gatito gruñón?_

_"¡No me daré por vencido, gatito gruñón!"_

La imagen de _Edward _–acosador en vivo– se hizo presente en mi mente.

Luego recordé: "…_Sí, eso, fue el rawr de un pequeño gatito gruñón"_

Y da la puta casualidad de que mi acosador radial también se llama _Edward._

Dios santo, ¿puede existir ser más estúpida en este planeta?

_Acosador en vivo + Acosador radial = Acosador._

Vaya, y eso que nunca fui buena para matemáticas.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Nuevo capítulo, Bella finalmente abrió los ojos con respecto a Edward... bueno, veremos si es tan lista como cree esta mujer. Aquí una muestra de como está llevando Tanya el programa de nuestra querida Bella, a Mike está por darle un aneurisma en cualquier momento, pero, como dicen por ahí "uno cosecha lo que siembra" así que tendrá que aguantarse, Bella es un tanto orgullosa en este sentido y creo que Mike tendrá que arrastrarse para tenerla de regreso (?) jajaja. ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! un tanto corto, lo sé, pero así es la vida (?) Ah, y perdón por cualquier horror ortográfico que puedan ver aquí, normalmente son más problemas de tipeo que nada, pero vale la pena pedir disculpas porque su servidora es una floja que solo revisa los caps. una vez y listo XD

Las chicas que me leen en los otros fics, les digo que Cada príncipe con su color se demorará un poco en llegar, aunque está en proceso el capítulo. Y Forks Ink acabo de actualizarlo también, así que nos leemos por ahí de igual manera :)

¡Como siempre les digo, muuuchas gracias por sus alertas, reviews y favoritos!

Lamb.


End file.
